UZA
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Tiada kata terlambat dalam menyatakan cinta walaupun kita sudah menolaknya dan menyangkalnya. Cinta itu menjengkelkan
1. Chapter 1

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Pagi hari di Sekolah musik 4846 merupakan hal wajar mendengar teriakan dari para fans ketika para pria tampan di sekolah tersebut datang kesekolah.

"SEHUN KAU TAMPAN SEKALI..."

"KRIS SARANGHAE"

"SUHO I LOVE YOU"

"CHANYEOL SUNGGUH SEXY"

"SIWON KAU SUNGGUH PERFECT"

Begitulah teriakan para fans apabila kelima namja paling populer datang kesekolah, sementara mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan kata - kata fans mereka. Mereka melewati para fans mereka dengan santai dan dihiasi dengan senyuman yang manis.

Setelah sampai di ruang kelas, mereka langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi masing - masing, Sehun terkejut karena seorang wanita berdiri di depan kursinya sambil memberikan sekotak kue untuknnya.

"Sehun, ini untukmu" Yeoja tersebut memberikan bekal tersebut kepada Sehun dengan malu - malu

"Terima kasih" Sehun yang berniat mengambil bekal tersebut terkejut karena seseorang sudah merebutnya duluan

"Kau jangan gatal dengan Sehun ya. Kau lebih baik belajar saja daripada menggatali orang" Luhan memarahi orang yang memberikan bekal tersebut dan langsung memakan isi bekal

"Lumayan enak" Luhan memberikan satu lagi pada Sehun dan Sehun mengambilnya dan langsung memakannya karena dia segan pada fansnya yang sudah capek - capek membuat bekal untuknya

"Lu, kau jangan begitu padanya. Tidak sopan, dan untukmu aku minta maaf atas kelancangannya dan terima kasih atas bekalnya" Sehun memarahi Luhan dan mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih pada fansnya

"Aku kembali dulu Sehun sunbae" fans yang bernama Hyuna tersebut permisi pada Sehun dan langsung keluar dari kelas Sehun

"Kau kenapa selalu menggangu fansku, apa kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit pada mereka" Sehun memarahi Luhan yang merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil

"Jadi kau membela mereka, kita sudah pernah membuat perjanjian kalau diantara kita tidak boleh ada yang pacaran dan terlalu percaya dengan orang lain" Luhan memarahi kembali Sehun

"Tetapi tidak begitu juga Lu. Kau sungguh kejam, dan kita bukan sepasang kekasih" Sehun menusuk hati Luhan dengan kata - kata tajamnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan kata - katanya barusan

"Aku mencintaimu, tetapi kau tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik kearahku. Aku kecewa padamu Hun" batin Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya merupakan hari yang ditunggu - tunggu oleh siswa - siswi sekolah musik 4846 karena akan ada pertunjukkan dari idol grup bentukan sekolah mereka yang terdiri dari wanita cantik - cantik dan berbakat, mereka sungguh terpesona dengan kelebihan dari member idol grup sekolah. Nama idol grup mereka adalah ...

 _AKB48_

Pada saat overture dibawakan, semua murid menyoraki dan ikut - ikut memberikan fans chat agar suasana semakin meriah.

 _ARE YOU READY_

Saat overture berakhir maka muncullah 16 member idol grup yang akan tampil membawakan lagu yang enak didengar. Dan lagu mereka adalah lagu baru yang berjudul uza dan para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah, lagu ini dicenterin oleh Luhan dan Maiyan

" _kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii  
un ga yokoreba aishi aeru kamo..._ _"_ _  
_

 _Seharusnya kau mencintai dengan caramu sendiri  
Tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain  
Seharusnya kau mencintai kesenanganmu sendiri  
Jika kau beruntung mungkin mereka akan mencintaimu_

 _"_ _kizutsuite mo kizutsukete mo  
honki de areba aru hodo kidzukanainda  
No way_ _"_

 _Kau akan terluka dan semakin terluka  
Bahkan jika kau bersungguh-sungguh mereka takkan menyadarinya  
Tidak mungkin_

 __ _"_ _saisho ni KISU wo shiyou_

 _rikutsu yori saki ni  
kanjou butsukero yo Do it!  
saisho ni KISU wo shiyou _

_kubi ni daki tsuite  
sou aisatsu kawari ni..._ _"_

 _Ciuman yang pertama  
Lakukanlah sebelum memikirkan alasannya  
Ungkapkanlah dengan perasaanmu, lakukanlah  
Ciuman yang pertama  
Menempelkan diri pada lehernya  
Ya, daripada memberikan salam_

 _"_ _ai no imi toka wakatte iru no ka?  
yasashisa dake ja hikare wa shinai darou  
ai no chikara wo wakatte iru no ka?  
mitsume attara subete ubau mono  
kanojo nante kankei nai yo  
MORARU wo omoidasu tabi ki ushinaunda  
Black out_ _"_ _  
_

 _Apakah kau mengetahui arti cinta?  
Jika kau berbuat baik, mereka takkan tertarik, iya kan?  
Apakah kau mengetahui kekuatan cinta?  
Cinta dapat mencurimu hanya dengan sekali pandang  
Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia  
Kau takkan sadar setiap kali memikirkan sikapmu  
Tidak sadar_

 _"_ _saigo ni yume wo miyou_

 _kakehiki yori saki ni  
PURAIDO sutechimae yo! Do it!  
saigo ni yume wo miyou _

_donna kokuhaku datte  
sou kotae wa iranainda_ _"_

 _Mimpi yang terakhir  
Lakukanlah sebelum memikirkan rencananya  
Buang segala harga dirimu, lakukanlah  
Mimpi yang terakhir  
Bagaimana pun pengungkapan cintanya  
Ya, kau takkan mendapat jawaban_

 _"_ _Uza…Uza…Uza…_ _katte ni  
Uza…Uza…Uza…_ _jiyuu ni  
Uza…Uza…Uza…_ _kirawareru Monologue_

 _Uza…Uza…Uza…_ _ikinari  
Uza…Uza…Uza…_ _Exciting  
Uza…Uza…Uza…_ _jibun dake Prologue_ _"_

 _Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Sesuka hatimu  
Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Dengan bebasnya  
Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Monolog yang menyerang_

 _Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Tiba-tiba  
Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Tertarik  
Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Prolog ini hanya untukmu_

 _(Uza…Uza…Uza…)_

 _"_ _kimi wa kimi de aiseba ii  
(Uza…Uza…Uza…more closer,  
Uza…Uza…Uza…more deeper)  
aite no koto wa kangaenakute ii  
(Uza…Uza…Uza…offensive monologue)  
omou ga mama ni aiseba ii  
(Uza…Uza…Uza…more closer,  
Uza…Uza…Uza…more wilder)  
un ga yokoreba aishi aeru kamo...  
(Uza…Uza…Uza…my only prologue)_ _"_

 _Seharusnya kau mencintai dengan caramu sendiri  
(Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Lebih dekat)  
(Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Lebih dalam)  
Tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain  
(Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Monolog yang menyerang)  
Seharusnya kau mencintai kesenanganmu sendiri  
(Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Lebih dekat)  
(Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Lebih liar)  
Jika kau beruntung mungkin mereka akan mencintaimu  
(Uza.. Uza.. Uza.. Prolog-ku satu-satunya)_

 _(Uza…Uza…)_

 _Uza_

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan setelah lagu tersebut berakhir dan tiba - tiba Luhan berdiri agak lebih maju dan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian" Luhan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada fansnya dan kepada sahabat - sahabatnya sambil tersenyum

"Saya Luhan akan lulus dari AKB48 dan akan keluar dari sekolah musik 4846" Luhan berbicara dengan lancar walaupun air matanya berjatuhan

"LUHAN" Fans dan sahabat Luhan menyoraki Luhan agar tetap semangat walaupun mereka sakit hati. Sehun yang mendengar sahabatnya akan keluar dari sekolah ini juga sedih, karena dia dan Luhan sudah bagaikan kekasih yang selalu melengkapi dan saling membantu

"Saya..." Luhan kesusahan bicara karena dadanya sesak ketika menangis

"Saya ingin melanjutkan studi saya ke Amerika dan saya mohon tetap dukung AKB48 untuk kedepannya tanpa saya"

"LUHAN" Fans memberikan semangat untuk kesekian kalinya dan Luhan sudah tidak menangis keras seperti tadi berkat bantuan fansnya

"Saya minta maaf bila saya ada buat kesalahan pada kalian, dan dengarkan lahh lagu terakhir dari grup kami dan lagu solo dari saya" Luhan dan kawan - kawan langsung membentuk formasi untuk Lagu shoot sign dan nanti terakhir lagu solo yume no nagori

" _Tatta ichido no jinsei de nando honki ni nareru no darou  
Kizutsukerarete mo ato ni wa hikenai kono koi_ _"_

 _Dalam hidup yang hanya sekali ini, berapa kali aku dapat menjadi serius?  
Meski pun nanti terluka, setelahnya takkan bisa terobati, cinta ini_

 _"_ _Ima made atta dareka to wa unmei ni nagasareta kedo  
Kono kanjou wa zettai osaekirenai  
Mawari no hito ga motometeru sujigaki nanka mushi shite  
Hontou no kimochi wo shoumen kara butsukeru_ _"_

 _Dengan seseorang yang kutemui hingga kini, aku hanya dihancurkan oleh takdir  
Dan perasaan ini sudah pasti tak dapat tertahankan  
Orang-orang di sekitar pun menginginkannya namun menghiraukan skenario yang ada  
Aku ingin memukul perasaan yang sebenarnya ini dari depan_

 _"_ _Kokoro oreru ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo  
Hoho ni (ochiru) namida (datte)  
Utsukushii EPIROOGU_ _"_

 _Meski pun akhir yang tak diharapkan telah menantiku  
Bahkan (air mata) yang mengalir (di pipi)  
Menjadi epilog yang indah_

 _Get serious!_

 _"_ _Yume ga itsuka wa owaru no nara kudake chittatte kamawanai  
Tamerawazu (yuku yo) nani mo (tekagen shinaide)  
Jibun jishin wo itsuwaru yori isso kono ba de kotae dasou  
Shinjitsu wa (hitotsu) ai ka? (soretomo maboroshi ka?)  
Shoot Sign_ _"_

 _Jika suatu saat mimpiku berakhir, aku tak peduli meski pun nanti dihancurkan  
Ayo maju (tanpa ragu-ragu) dan tak perlu (untuk menahan apa pun)  
Daripada membohongi diri sendiri, lebih baik untuk menjawabnya di tempat ini  
Kebenaran (hanya ada satu), apakah itu cinta? (ataukah hanya ilusi?)  
Tanda tembakan_

 _"_ _Kikiwake ii ano koro nara ayafuya na kankei no mama  
ai wa ubaeru mono da to shinjitsudzuketa  
Daisansha wa tenkai wo katte ni yosou suru kedo  
Ai suru chikara wa honnintachi ni shika wakaranai_ _"_

 _Jika aku takut di hari itu maka hubungan kita akan tetap menjadi buram  
Aku selalu percaya bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang direbut  
Orang lain boleh saja memutuskan bagaimana kelajutan hubungan pasangan itu  
Namun mereka pasti takkan bisa mengerti dengan arti kekuatan cinta_

 _"_ _Kore ga tsurai wakare demo nige wa shinai  
tatoe (senaka) kodoku (datte)  
Ai to wa PURAIDO_ _"_

 _Meski itu adalah perpisahan yang menyakitkan, aku takkan lari  
Meski (sosokmu) dari belakang (terlihat kesepian)  
Cinta adalah harga diri_

 _Never give up!_

 _"_ _Yume ga itsuka wa kanau no nara ima wa BARABARA no kakera de ii  
Kanashimi ni (shizumi) jitto (mabuta wo tojiyou)  
Iiwake nanka shitaku nai yo tsugi no CHANSU wo mateba iinda  
Inori to wa (mirai) katsu ka? (sore to mo makeru no ka?)  
Shoot Sign_ _"_

 _Jika suatu saat mimpiku terkabul, aku tak peduli meski pun kini bertebaran  
Tenggelam dalam (kesedihan) dan berdiri (dengan mata yang tertutup)  
Aku takkan membuat alasan apa pun, lebih baik menunggu kesempatan yang datang  
Doa adalah (masa depan), apakah aku menang? (ataukah akan kalah?)  
Tanda tembakan_

 _"_ _Yume ga itsuka wa owaru no nara kudake chittatte kamawanai  
Tamerawazu (yuku yo) nani mo (tekagen shinaide)  
Jibun jishin wo itsuwaru yori isso kono ba de kotae dasou  
Shinjitsu wa (hitotsu) ai ka? (soretomo maboroshi ka?)  
Shoot Sign_ _"_ __

 _Jika suatu saat mimpiku berakhir, aku tak peduli meski pun nanti dihancurkan  
Ayo maju (tanpa ragu-ragu) dan tak perlu (untuk menahan apa pun)  
Daripada membohongi diri sendiri, lebih baik untuk menjawabnya di tempat ini  
Kebenaran (hanya ada satu), apakah itu cinta? (ataukah hanya ilusi?)  
Tanda tembakan_

Dan setelah lagu berakhir sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut dan Luhan langsung menuju tengah panggung untuk menyayi lagu solonya - yume no nagori

"Dengarkanlah lagu terakhir dariku sekaligus lagu perpisahan yume no nagori" tepuk tangan langsung menggema setelah Luhan berbicara

" _Sora no tsuki wa yami no naka ni yagate kaketeku  
Kawa no minamo utsuru jibun ni nani wo omou no?_ _"_

 _Bulan di langit dalam kegelapan malam akhirnya mulai memudar  
Permukaan sungai memantulkan bayangkanku, apa yang kupikirkan?_

 _"_ _Utsukushii mama kietai to  
Negau nara ii_ _"_ _  
_

 _Aku ingin menghilang dengan indah  
Harapan itu saja sudah cukup_

 __ _"_ _Yume no nagori hitomi tojireba  
Sugita hibi ga ukande kuru  
Mabushii kurai kagayaiteta  
Kioku no subete mo tsuki no katachi_ _"_

 _Jejak mimpi ketika aku menutup mata  
Hari-hari yang berlalu mulai terkenang  
Bersinar dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan  
Semua kenanganku pun berbentuk seperti bulan_

 _"_ _Toki ga tatte ano hi no you ni maruku natteku  
Hito wa daremo kawari nagara seichou surunda_ _"_

 _Waktu berlalu dan bulan menjadi bulat seperti di hari itu  
Setiap manusia pasti akan berubah dan menjadi lebih dewasa_

 _"_ _Ima mieteru mikazuki wa  
Negai no tochuu_ _"_ _  
_

 _Bulan sabit yang kulihat sekarang  
Sedang berharap akan sesuatu_

 __ _"_ _Yume wa kakure mata fukurande  
Itsu no hi ni ka kaette kuru  
Yaritai koto wo yaru tame ni  
Kokokara hanareru watashi mitai_ _"_

 _Mimpi akan menghilang dan muncul kembali  
Suatu saat ia pasti akan datang kembali  
Demi melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukan  
Seperti aku yang meninggalkan tempat ini_

 _"_ _Yume no nagori hitomi tojireba  
Sugita hibi ga ukande kuru  
Mabushii kurai kagayaiteta  
Kioku no subete mo tsuki no katachi_ _"_

 _Jejak impian ketika aku menutup mata  
Hari-hari yang berlalu mulai terkenang  
Bersinar dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan  
Semua kenanganku pun berbentuk seperti bulan_

 _"_ _Oshimu nagori sono wakaregiwa  
Yoru no sora ga samishiku naru  
Namida wo nagasu kurai nara  
Mattete hoshii yo yume no tsuzuki_ _"_ __

 _Ada jejak penyesalan pada perpisahan ini  
Langit malam pun berubah menjadi kesepian  
Jika kau ingin meneteskan air mata  
Maka kuingin kau menunggu kelanjutan mimpi ini_

Tepuk tangan dan tangisan bergabung dalam satu karena idola mereka akan lulus dan keluar dari sekolah mereka.

Luhan menunduk 90 derajat dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah mendukungnya, dan sahabatnya di AKB48 langsung memeluk Luhan sambil menangis. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan ikut menangis termasuk Sehun sahabat Luhan dari kecil hingga sekarang. Dan acara sudah selesai, mereka diperbolehkan pulang kerumah masing - masing.

"Luhan" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya, Luhan yang mau pulang terkejut ketika Sehun memeluknya erat

"Ada apa Hun?" Luhan sebagai sahabat Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun sakit melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis di depan kita

"Kapan kau keluar dari sekolah ini?" Sehun sungguh tidak mau berpisah dari Luhan

"Akhir bulan ini Hun, aku juga ingin mengejar mimpiku yang belum terkabul dan menentukan hatiku pada siapa yang akan berlabuh" Luhan mengakui keinginannya

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tetapi kau sudah menyerah" Sehun membalas pengakuan Luhan

"Aku memang mencintaimu tetapi kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, sebaiknya lebih baik aku membuat jarak anatara kita agar perasaan itu musnah"

"Bila kita saling mencintai, kita akan bertemu kembali" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan

"Pulang Hun, aku sudah lelah" ajak Luhan yang memang kelelahan

"Ayo. Naik mobilku saja Lu" Sehun sungguh tidak suka bila Luhan berdekatan dengan pria lain

"Iya"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Pada saat mengantar Luhan pulang, Sehun langsung masuk ke rumah Luhan karena dia sudah menggangap keluarga Luhan sebagai keluarganya.

"Ma" sapa Sehun pada Mama Luhan yang ada di dapur

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang mana Luhan" Mama Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang masuk kedapur untuk minum

"Dia ada di ruang tamu Ma" Sehun menjawab setelah menegak air yang ada digelas

"Lu, kenapa kau tidak menyapa mama ketika kau sudah pulang" Mama Luhan heran dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak seperti biasanya

"Aku sedang lelah Ma" Luhan menjawab malas pertanyaan mamanya

"Itu tidak sopan Lu" Mama Luhan tidak suka bila anaknya menjadi pembangkang dan tidak sopan

"Iya aku minta maaf Ma, aku kekamar dulu ya" Luhan pamit pada mamanya dan Sehun

"Ya" Mama Luhan merasa Luhan berbeda dengan biasanya

"Sehun, kenapa dengan Luhan?" Mama Luhan bertanya pada Sehun manatahu dia tahu ada apa dengan Luhan

"Dia sedang lelah ma, dan dia hari ini mengumumkan bahwa dia akan keluar dari idol grupnya dan sekolah" Sehun jujur pada mama Luhan

"Kenapa dia keluar dari sekolah, setahuku dia mencintai sekolah itu" Mama Luhan merasa aneh dengan Luhan

"Dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika dan ingin mewujudkan mimpinya ma"

"Ah... kemarin Luhan ada mengatakan bahwa dia ada mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika, tetapi dia masih belum mau menerimanya" Mama Luhan mengingat – ingat bahwa kemarin Luhan ada mengatakan bahwa dia mendapatkan beasiswa tetapi Luhan masih belum mau menerimanya

"Aku kekamar Luhan ya Ma, aku ingin bicara padanya" Sehun pamit pada mama Luhan dan langsung memasuki kamar Luhan yang gelap gulita

CLECK

"Kenapa lampunya dihidupkan"

"ARGH" Sehun berteriak kesakitan ketika selangkangannya tepat kena serangan dari Luhan karena Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan dalam suasana gelap sehingga ketika menghidupkan lampu dia terkejut mendapat serangan mendadak

"Sorry Hun, aku tidak sengaja menendang selangkanganmu" Luhan panik karena tiba – tiba Sehun berteriak dan ketika melihat kebelakang. Ternyata kakinya tidak sengaja menendang selangkangan Sehun

"Iya, tapi itu sungguh sakit Lu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa punya anak" Sehun memarahi Luhan karena sering memberikan serangan mendadak dan baru pertama kalinya mengenai selangkangannya

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Hun, aku mau bagaimana namanya juga tidak sengaja. Kau mau aku elus penismu, apa kau tidak takut kalau penismu bangun?" Luhan sungguh kesal dengan Sehun, diakan sudah minta maaf

"Jangan Lu, aku takut penisku bangun dan tiba – tiba menyerangmu" Sehun bergerak menjauh dari Luhan

"Walaupun aku suka padamu, tetapi aku tidak murahan dengan menyentuh penismu agar kau memperkosaku" Luhan kesal dengan Sehun yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya tetapi tidak memahami dirinya

"Bukan itu maksudku Lu" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat dari belakang

"Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat" Luhan mencoba mengusir Sehun secara halus dan melepaskan pelukan erat Sehun

"Kau jangan begini Lu, aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatan kita hancur" Sehun takut Luhan benci padanya karena pernah menolak lamaran Luhan agar menjadi kekasihnya

"Kau yang menghancurkan aku Hun, aku mencoba menjauh darimu tetapi kau tetap mendekatiku. Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku berada disekitarmu sebagai sahabat sementara kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku yang terdalam" Luhan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dan memukul dada Sehun dengan kuat

"Maafkan aku Lu" Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan dan menerima segala bentuk kekesalan Luhan pada dirinya

"Sudahlah, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu dan sebentar lagi tidak akan ada yang akan menganggumu dan tidak akan ada yang membuatmu susah" Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga keluar dari pintu kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu dari dalam

"Hiks...Hiks... kau jahat Hun" Luhan menangis dibalik bantalnya dan sungguh lelah dengan keadaan yang ada

"Maafkan aku Lu" Sehun berbicara dalam hati dan menuruni tangga dengan pelan – pelan karena pikirannya masih tertuju pada Luhan. Dia sungguh menyesal menolak Luhan tetapi dia masih binggung apakah memang dia mencintai Luhan atau hanya sekedar kagum dengan kecantikan sahabatnya itu

"Ma, aku pulang ya" Sehun memasuki dapur dan pamit pada Mama Luhan yang sedag sibuk memasak

"Apa kau tidak mau makan siang dulu baru pulang Hun?" Mama Luhan mengusulkan untuk makan siang dulu baru pulang

"Lain kali saja Ma, aku lagi banyak tugas" Sehun menolak dengan sopan pada tawaran Mama Luhan

"Baiklah, hati – hati ya Hun" Mama Luhan mengantar Sehun ke pintu luar dan kembali masuk ke dapur setelah mobil Sehun hilang dari pandangannya

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ayo makan malam" mama Luhan mencoba membujuk anaknya untuk turun makan malam bersama – sama

"Iya Ma" Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang kusut

"Kau kenapa Lu" Mama Luhan heran dengan keadaan Luhan yang berantakan dan tidak ada senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya

"Aku tidak apa – apa Ma, aku cuma kelelahan saja Ma" Luhan mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis pada Mamanya

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita makan saja dulu" Mama Luhan dan Luhan sudah menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan

"Iya Ma"

"Princessnya papa kenapa?" Papa Luhan yang sudah duduk di meja makan heran dengan Luhan yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya saat menghampiri meja makan dan tidak menyapa dirinya

"Hanya kelelahan Pa" Luhan tersenyum palsu pada Papanya agar tidak khawatir pada keadaanya

"Baiklah, kita makan saja agar kau bisa cepat istirahat Lu" Papa Luhan mengusulkan ide tersebut karena kasihan dengan kondisi putrinya yang kelelahan

Mereka bertiga makan dalam keadaan tenang hanya bunyi dentingan sendok yang menemani mereka. Saat selesai makan, Luhan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kedua orang tuanya mengenai beasiswa tersebut.

"Ma Pa, ada yang ingin Luhan sampaikan" Luhan mencoba tenang ketika dia ingin berbicara serius mengenai kepindahannya

"Ada apa Lu?" Papa Luhan heran dengan Luhan yang tiba – tiba ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, dia harap bukan hal yang buruk

"Luhan mendapatkan beasiswa, dan Luhan ingin menggunakannya dengan baik sehingga minggu depan Luhan sudah tidak berada di korea lagi tetapi sudah di Amerika. Luhan akan melanjutkan studi ke Amerika Ma Pa" Luhan berbicara dengan mantap

"..."

"Apakah mama dan papa tidak setuju dengan keinginan Luhan" Luhan hampir menangis ketika orang tuanya tidak memberikan izin padanya untuk berkuliah di Amerika

"Bukan tidak setuju Lu. Papa Cuma terkejut mendengarnya, kenapa tiba – tiba Lu" Papa Luhan mencoba memberikan alasan logis kepada anaknya yang hampir menangis

"Lulu ingin menggapai impian Lulu, yaitu menjadi artis yang terkenal" Luhan terus terang kepada orang tuanya mengenai impiannya

"Baiklah, papa tidak melarang Lulu untuk melanjutkan studi di Amerika. Kalau mama?" Papa Luhan memberikan restu pada Luhan tetapi entahlah pada mama Luhan

"Mama... Mama memberikan izin" Mama Luhan menangis karena baru pertama kalinya berpisah jauh dengan anak semata wayang yang selalu berada disisinya

"Terima kasih Ma Pa" Luhan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Sama – sama nak" Mama Luhan menjawab Luhan dengan tangisan sedih akan perpisahan

Setelah itu Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya kembali kekamar dan tidur dengan tenang, berharap satu minggu kedepan merupakan hari yang indah untuk dilalui bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Ma Pa" Luhan menyapa mamanya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan dan melihat papanya membaca koran

"Pagi Lu" Papa Luhan membalas sapaan Luhan

"Pagi Lulunya mama" balas Mama Luhan sambil mengambilkan sepotong roti yang sudah dioles dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu untuk Luhan

"Terima kasih Ma" Luhan tersenyum kepada Mamanya dan dia sungguh rindu kepada mamanya ketika dia sudah berada di negara lain dan jauh dari orang tua

"Pa, nanti papa tidak usah mengantar Lulu. Teman Lulu yang akan menjemput Lulu" Luhan berbicara sambil mengunyah

"Iya" Papa Luhan menjawab setelah meminum kopinya

"Siapa yang jemput Lu, apakah Sehun?" Mama Luhan bertanya karena biasanya Sehun yang sering menjemput Luhan

"Bukan Ma, namanya Kris. Dia juga sahabat Sehun" Luhan menjawab dengan santai karena dia tidak mau moodnya hancur karena nama Sehun disebut

"Menurutmu Lu, lebih tampan Kris atau Sehun?" Mama Luhan menggoda Luhan, karena sampai sekarang Luhan belum memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada mereka. Luhan itu cantik dan baik siapapun pasti terpesona padanya

"Mereka berdua tampan Ma, semua sahabat Lulu ganteng" Luhan binggung juga memilih antara Kris dan Sehun, tetapi memang semua sahabatnya tampan total

Mereka bertiga makan dengan suasana tenang karena ketiganya harus cepat karena memiliki kesibukan masing – masing hingga suara handphone Luhan menggangu kegiatan mereka.

Drtt... Drtt..

"Hallo Kris" Luhan yang sudah siap sarapan langsung mengangkat telephone dari Kris

"Hallo Lu, aku sudah didepan rumahmu ya"

"Sebentar ya Kris" Luhan langsung buru – buru memakai keperluannya

"Ma, Pa Lulu berangkat dulu ya" Luhan pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya dan langsung keluar mencari keberadaan Kris

"Maaf Kris aku kelamaan" Luhan menghampiri Kris yang berdiri didepan mobilnya dengan gaya coolnya

"Tidak apa Lu" Kris tersenyum melihat Luhan, karena dia menyukai Luhan tetapi dia tahu bahwa orang yang dia sukai menyukai orang lain

"Ayo kita berangka, nanti terlambat" Luhan menarik tangan Kris agar langsung berangkat

"Ma, Pa Kami berangkat dulu" Kris pamit pada orang tua Luhan karena kedua orang tuanya juga berada di depan rumah. Semua sahabat Luhan memanggil orang tua Luhan dengan sebutan Mama dan Papa juga.

"Hati – Hati ya Kris, jaga rusanya mama" Mama Luhan meledek Luhan

"Ish..." Luhan kesal dengan ledekan mamanya

"Iya Ma" Kris lagsung masuk ke mobil dan keluar dari kawasan perumahan Luhan

"Sudahlah Lu, Mama Cuma bercanda" Kris mencoba membujuk Luhan yang cemberut daritadi

"Iya Cuma bercanda tetapi tidak lucu Kris, aku bukan anak kecil" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada karena kesa Kris membela mamanya

"Mama itu terlalu sayang padamu, apalagi kau anak satu – satunya dan kau seorang perempuan Lu" Kris memberitahukan Luhan bahwa yang tadi Cuma bercanda karena Luhan anak tunggal

"Iya, aku mengerti" Luhan sudah tidak ngambek pada mamanya lagi, dia merasa apa yang dikatakan Kris ada benarnya karena Luhan anak tunggal dan harus bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga padanya

Mobil Kris sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah, ketika mereka turun dari mobil banyak orang yang terpukau dengan ketampanan Kris dan kecantikan Luhan. Banyak yang berbisik – bisik dan sebagainya. Mereka berdua Cuma tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Hai Sehun" Kris menyapa Sehun ketika berjumpa di depan kelas

"Hai" Sehun membalas sapaan Kris tetapi raut wajahnya sungguh kesal dengan kedekatan Kris dan Luhan

"Lu, aku ingin bicara denganmu" Sehun pergi duluan dan Luhan yang berniat menyusul Sehun tetapi mengurungkan niatnya

"Kris aku duluan ya, dan terima kasih sudah menjemoutku" Luhan tersenyum kepada Kris dan langsung menyusul Sehun

"Ya" Kris merasa bahwa Sehun dan Luhan akan bertengkar tetapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa

"Ada apa Hun" Luhan bertanya setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah sambil tersenyum tipis karena dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun dengan perkelahian yang tiada hentinya

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Kris" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan

"Bukan urusanmu Hun kalau aku mau dekat dengan siapapun, kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku pernah melarangmu juga tetapi kau malah menganggap aku kekanakan. Sekarang kau bisa merasakan hal yang aku rasakan, coba kau pikir bagaimana sakit hatinya aku mendengar kalau kau mengatakan 'Kita bukan sepasang kekasih, jadi berhenti mengatur hidupku'." Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di atap sekolah. Dia sungguh benci dengan Sehun yang dengan sesuka hatinya mengatur hidup Luhan, sementara Luhan tidak boleh mengatur hidupnya. Sehun sungguh egois

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun berbicara sendiri setelah sadar dengan perbuatannya yang menyakiti Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas Luhan hari ini mengadakan ujian menyanyi yang kedua, hanya tinggal Luhan, Shiraishi Mai, dan Baekhyun yang belum ujian. Yang pertama menyanyi adalah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari teman sekelas, dan yang kedua adalah Shiraishi Mai dan Shiraishi Mai mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah kayak Bakehyun. Hingga tinggal Luhan yang akan menyanyi lagu terbaru Green Flash.

"Luhan silahkan maju kedepan" Guru memanggil Luhan untuk ujian menyanyinya yang terakhir disekolah ini

"Iya pak" Luhan maju kedepan dan mulai menyanyikan lagu terbarunya Green Flash

" _Katasumi de hitori naku yori_ _  
_ _Hitogomi no naka de naki na yo_ _  
_ _Nijimu machi afureru namida_ _  
_ _Kensou wa kimi ni yasashii"_

 _Daripada menangis sendiri di sudut kota_ _  
_ _Lebih baik menangis di dalam keramaian orang_ _  
_ _Kota terlihat buram karena air mata yang meluap_ _  
_ _Namun hiruk pikuk itu akan baik kepada dirimu_ __

 _"Wakarenohi chikadzuita koto kurai_ _  
_ _Wakatteta hazunanoni naze tsurai?_ _  
_ _Hontou wa sukidattandarou?_ _  
_ _Koi datte mitomenakatta Feel Low_ _  
_ _Tsuyo gatte mo kokoro wa maru mie_ _  
_ _Shizunda so no koe moreru Love You!_ _  
_ _Kizutsuite sou itakute mo chanto tsuyoku naru"_

 _Hari di saat kita berpisah akan semakin dekat_ _  
_ _Meski aku tahu, entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan_ _  
_ _Apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu?_ _  
_ _Tak yakin itu cinta dan aku pun merasa sedih_ _  
_ _Meski berusaha kuat, hatiku tetap menunjukkannya_ _  
_ _Dengan suara yang lemah, kuucapkan "love you"_ _  
_ _Meski pun sakit dan terluka, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat_ __

 _"Yuugure ga yoru ni kawaru mae ni_ _  
_ _Kyou no sono kanashimi wa oite ikou_ _  
_ _Honno sukoshi dake toumawari mo ii yo ne_ _  
_ _Ashita ii koto aru kamoshirenai"_

 _Sebelum senja berubah menjadi malam_ _  
_ _Mari membuang kesedihan itu di hari ini_ _  
_ _Meski sedikit saja, mari memilih jalan memutar_ _  
_ _Karena mungkin ada hal baik di hari esok_ __

 _"Furimuku to sabishiku naru yo_ _  
_ _Mae dake wo muite ikeba ii_ _  
_ _Ashiato wa yagate kiete mo_ _  
_ _Koukai no kage wa kienai"_

 _Menoleh ke belakang akan membuatku kesepian_ _  
_ _Maka lebih baik jika aku menatap ke depan_ _  
_ _Jejak kaki pun akan segera menghilang_ _  
_ _Dan bayang penyesalan itu tetap tak menghilang_ __

 _"Itsuka mita furui furansu eiga_ _  
_ _Sono naka de itte ita sore ga_ _  
_ _Taiyou ga shizunde iku shunkan_ _  
_ _Saigo made nokoru midori no hikari_ _  
_ _Sore wo mitara shiawase ni nareru_ _  
_ _Nandaka ii yo ne jaa ne I Miss You_ _  
_ _Setsunakute aitakute zutto_ _  
_ _Sora wo miru"_

 _Pada film Perancis yang ketika itu kulihat_ _  
_ _Dalam ceritanya ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan_ _  
_ _Ketika matahari sore itu benar-benar tenggelam_ _  
_ _Ada cahaya hijau yang terus menyala hingga akhir_ _  
_ _Dan akan membuatmu bahagia ketika melihatnya_ _  
_ _Perpisahan itu entah kenapa terasa indah, "I miss you"_ _  
_ _Meski pun menyakitkan dan membuat rindu, aku terus melihat langit_ __

 _"Yuugure ga yoru ni kawaru mae ni_ _  
_ _Kyou no deki-goto subete omoidasu_ _  
_ _Ashita motte iku koto dake wo erabunda_ _  
_ _Motto yukkuri aruitekaerou"_

 _Sebelum senja berubah menjadi malam_ _  
_ _Aku akan mengingat seluruh kejadian hari ini_ _  
_ _Hal yang akan kupilih adalah menjalani hari esok_ _  
_ _Mari kita pulang dengan berjalan lebih lama_ __

 _"Namida ga ippai nagareru no wa_ _  
_ _Kokoro wo shoudoku shiterunda_ _  
_ _Tsuraku naru dake no koi no uirusu wa_ _  
_ _Arainagashite shimaou"_

 _Air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya_ _  
_ _Mampu menyembuhkan hatiku yang hancur_ _  
_ _Rasa sakit yang tersusun oleh virus cinta_ _  
_ _Biarkanlah ia mengalir_ __

 _"Shitsuren wo shita sono suudake_ _  
_ _Hito wa dare ka to deaunda_ _  
_ _Sono fuan ni makenaide_ _  
_ _Just get stronger"_

 _Meski sudah beberapa kali patah hati_ _  
_ _Setiap kali bertemu dengan seseorang_ _  
_ _Janganlah kalah dengan rasa cemas itu_ _  
_ _Just get stronger!_ __

 _"Yuugure ga yoru ni kawaru mae ni_ _  
_ _Kyou no sono kanashimi wa oite ikou_ _  
_ _Honnosukoshidake toumawari mo ii yo ne_ _  
_ _Ashita ii koto aru kamoshirenai"_

 _Sebelum senja berubah menjadi malam_ _  
_ _Mari membuang kesedihan itu di hari ini_ _  
_ _Meski sedikit saja, mari memilih jalan memutar_ _  
_ _Karena mungkin ada hal baik di hari esok_ __

 _"Mousukoshi tsuyokunaretara_ _  
_ _Sou kitto kimi ni mo mieru_ _  
_ _Shiawase ga kimi ni mo mieru_ _  
_ _Green Flash"_ __

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi lebih kuat_ _  
_ _Ya, aku yakin dapat melihatmu kembali_ _  
_ _Aku bahagia ketika dapat melihatmu_ _  
_ _Green flash_ _  
_

Selesai bernyanyi, Luhan mendapatkan tepuk tangan lebih meriah dari teman sekelasnya dan juga dari guru. Semua terpukau dengan pembawaan Luhan di lagu ini, sungguh menyentuh hati menyanyikan lagu yang mellow dan digabungkan dengan rapp.

"Kau sungguh pintar Lu dalam menyanyi dan pembawaan dalam lagu ini. Kau memang berbakat jadi artis Lu" sang guru memuji kehebatan Luhan

"Terima kasih pak" Luhan tersenyum pada guru tersebut dan kembali duduk dikursinya

Sehun yang mendengar lagu tersebut hanya merasa semakin bersalah pada Luhan, tetapi dia juga tidak mungkin menerima Luhan karena dia kasihan pada Luhan. Sehun binggung dengan perasaannya yang masih terombang ambing.

~TBC~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

"Lu, ayo pulang" Kris mengajak Luhan untuk pulang bersama

"Bentar ya Kris, aku sedang bereskan buku dulu" Luhan menjawab sambil membereskan buku - bukunya yang belum dimasukkan kedalam tas

"Ya" Kris menunggu Luhan dengan santai sambil mengecek handphonenya

"Sudah, ayo Kris" Luhan mengajak Kris keluar dari kelas dan berpaspasan dengan Sehun, dengan keras Sehun menarik tangan Luhan

"Akh..." Luhan kesakitan karena perbuatan Sehun yang tidak berperasaan

"Kau kenapa Lu" Kris menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut karena Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan, kau duluan saja keparkiran" Sehun mengusir Kris secara langsung, dan Kris menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun

"Apa? Kau kasar sekali pada perempuan" Luhan sungguh kesal dengan Sehun karena dengan seenak jidat menarik tangannya

"Maaf Lu, aku cuma tidak ingin kau berdekatan dengan Kris" Sehun minta maaf karena sudah berbuat kasar pada Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk tidak berdekatan dengan sahabat mereka

"Apa alasanmu sehingga kau tidak suka bila aku berdekatan dengan Kris" Luhan yang jengah langsung bertanya to the point pada Sehun

"Aku hanya tidak suka, tidak ada alasan lagi" Sehun tetaplah seperti biasa arogan

"Kau sesukamu mengatur orang Hun, sementara aku tidak bisa mengatur hidupmu. Kau egois" Luhan menangis dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkejut dengan penuturan Luhan

"Lu.." Sehun mengejar Luhan yang berlari dikoridor sekolah dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat

"Lepas" Luhan meronta tetapi Sehun makin mengeratkannya agar Luhan tidak kabur

"Tidak, kau akan lari bila kulepas" Sehun frustasi dengan sikap Luhan yang kekanakan

"Aku janji tidak akan kabur" Luhan mencoba mencari jalan lain agar badannya tidak bersentuhan dengan Sehun

"Aku tidak yakin" Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan Luhan

"Sesak Hun, aku tidak akan kabur" Luhan kewalahan dengan Sehun yang keras kepala

"Maaf" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung merasa bersalah pada Luhan

"Ada apa sampai kau mengejarku Hun" Luhan mencoba berbicara normal setelah dipeluk erat oleh Sehun

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah egois padamu, tetapi aku takut kau disakiti oleh Kris. Kris menyukaimu Lu"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, kau tahu aku menyukaimu tetapi kau malah bertindak egois kalau aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Kris. Kau lebih egois Hun" Luhan memukul dada Sehun dan Sehun hanya merasakan rasa sakit Luhan

"Aku minta maaf, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat mulai besok aku yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah dan aku yang mengantarmu pulang" Sehun menarik Luhan hingga parkiran dan bertemu dengan Kris yang bersandar didepan mobilnya

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang untuk kedepannya dan seterusnya" Sehun mengatakannya dengan datar

"Aku minta maaf Kris" Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana karena Kris terlihat emosi pada Sehun

"Tidak apa - apa Lu, kalau kau ada masalah hubungi aku saja" Kris memasuki mobilnya dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah hingga tinggallah Sehun dan Luhan

"Ayo masuk"

"..." Luhan dengan malas masuk kemobil Sehun

Diperjalanan menuju rumah Luhan, mereka hanya diam saja tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Sehun yang merasa bersalah pada Luhan hingga dia yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun mencoba mengawali percakapannya dengan Luhan

"Ya" Luhan menjawab singkat tanpa melihat Sehun

"Apakah pemandangan diluar lebih indah daripada ketampanku Lu?" Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan menghindarinya

"Kau lebih indah tetapi kata - katamu sungguh menusuk Hun" Luhan memuji Sehun tetapi juga merendahkan Sehun

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berkelahi dengamu Lu. Kau yang memancing emosiku" Sehun mencoba untuk tidak termakan omongan Luhan

"Kau lebih parah, kau mendekatiku dan melarangku untuk mendekati orang lain tetapi Kau malah menolakku. Kau kira aku bonekamu yang sesuka hatimu mengatur hidupku" Luhan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Sehun

CKIT

"Hun" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak dan tatapan Sehun sungguh sulit diartikan

"Kau bisakah menilai positif dari apa yang kulakukan padamu" Sehun memarahi Luhan

"Kau tidak pernah bertindak positif setelah aku menyatakan cinta padamu Hun. Kau mendekatiku dan menggengam tanganku tetapi itu cuma arti sahabat, aku mencintaimu tetapi kau salah mengartikannya"

"Kau salah Lu" Sehun meneriaki Luhan dan Luhan sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengaturku, ingat kita cuma teman tidak lebih dari teman"

BLAM

Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun dan mencari taxi untuk pulang kerumahnya, Luhan lelah apabila terus bertengkar dengan Sehun yang keras kepala.

"Lu" Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan meneriaki Luhan agar Luhan tidak nekat

"taxi" Luhan memanggil taxi yang datang kearahnya dan taxi tersebut pun berhenti, dan Luhan langsung masuk dan menunjukkan alamat rumahnya

"Cepat pak" Luhan menyuruh supir taxi agar cepat mengendarai taxi tersebut dan Sehun mengejarnya dari belakang

Mobil yang dinaiki Luhan sudah sampai didepan rumah Luhan dengan buru - buru Luhan membayar tagihannya dan memasuki rumah sementara Sehun masih memakirkan mobilnya dan mengejar Luhan hingga kekamar Luhan.

"Lu buka pintunya" Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintu Luhan

"Lu.. Kumohon buka pintunya" Sehun masih mencoba memohon pada Luhan

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun terkejut karena Luhan membuka pintunya

"Bisakah kau menjauh Sehun, semakin kau mendekat maka semakin susah untuk melupakanmu. Hiks.. Hiks.." Luhan menangis karena sudah tidak tahu mau bilang apa apada Sehun

"Kalau begitu jangan lupakan aku, tetaplah mencintaiku biar aku yang mencoba membalas cintamu Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Aku tidak mau Hun, sakit rasannya bila seseorang mencintai kita hanya karena rasa kasihan. Aku mau kau tulus mencintaiku bukan rasa empati" Luhan memukul punggung kokoh Sehun

"Aku akan mencobanya Lu, aku bukan memiliki rasa empati padamu tetapi rasa peduli padamu" Sehun menuntun Luhan masuk kekamar dan menidurkan Luhan, dia sudah lelah seharian menangis dan meraung

"Maaf Lu" Sehun tersenyum kecut setelah Luhan tertidur dan keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan perlahan

"Sehun, mama ingin bicara denganmu" Mama Luhan memanggil Sehun untuk berbincang diruang tamu sementara Sehun mengekori dari belakang

"Ada apa ma?" Sehun bertanya setelah mereka berdua duduk diruang tamu

"Mama ingin memberitahu padamu, jangan terlalu mengekang Luhan karena dia paling tidak suka diatur orang lain apabila orang tersebut tidak mau diatur oleh Luhan. Luhan memang keras kepala tetapi dia anak yang baik"

"Iya Ma" Sehun yang mendengarnya cuma pasrah karena dia sudah keterlaluan pada luhan

"Besok saja kamu kembali, Luhan pasti marah kalau kamu memaksa dia sekarang" Mama Luhan memberikan usulan yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua

"Iya ma, aku pamit duluan" Sehun pamit dan pergi dari rumah Luhan dengan wajah kusamnya karena dia tidak mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu.." Mama Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan

"Lu... Ini mama" Mama Luhan berusaha membujuk anaknya

CLECK

"Ada apa ma?" Luhan terlihat berantakan walaupun dia tersenyum manis menyambut mamanya

"Mama hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu Lu" Mama Luhan membawa Luhan masuk kekamar Luhan dan duduk diranjang sambil mengelus punggung Luhan

"Aku sakit ma, Sehun selalu bertindak egois ma. Dia sesuka hatinya mengaturku tetapi aku tidak boleh mengaturnya, aku mencoba melepaskannya tetapi dia menggenggam eratku Ma. Aku mencintainya tetapi dia menolakku dan menganggapku hanya sebagai sahabat. Hatiku sakit setiap kali berdekatan dengannya ma" Luhan membagikan semua masalahnya pada mamanya

"Sudahlah Lu, kau cuma beberapa hari lagi disekolah dan jumpa dengan mereka. Kau akan pindah ke Amerika, buatlah kenangan manis dengan sahabatmu" Mama Luhan memberikan solusi untuk Luhan

"Iya Ma" Luhan memeluk erat mamanya

"Lu, ayo makan daritadi kamu belum makan siang" Mama Luhan membawa Luhan hingga menuju meja makan

"Selamat makan" Luhan mengucapkan salam sebelum makan

"Selamat makan juga" Mama Luhan membalas salam Luhan

Mereka makan berdua dengan tenang, Luhan mencoba menguatkan dirinya sesuai apa yang dikatakan mamanya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dia akan berjumpa dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya sehingga dia ingin membuat kenangan terindah sebelum melupakan Sehun selama - lamanya.

Selesai makan Luhan duduk sambil menonton televisi, ketika sedang fokus menonton Handphone Luhan bergetar dan Luhan mengecek pesan apa yang masuk yang handphonenya dan dia terkejut mendapatkan pesan dari Sehun dan Luhan sungguh tidak tega juga tidak membalas pesan Sehun.

 _To : Luhan_

 _Aku minta maaf Lu_

Luhan membalas pesan singkat Sehun dengan cepat

 _To : Sehun_

 _Ya. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu_

Luhan mencoba menerima situasi ini walaupun hatinya sungguh sakit, dia juga tidak ingin terlihat mengecewakan orang tuanya karena memiliki anak yang egois dan keras kepala.

 _To : Luhan_

 _Bagaimana kalau kita minum bubble tea sebagai permintaan maafku_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun dan dengan cepat membalas pesan Sehun

 _To : Sehun_

 _Baiklah. Aku akan siap - siap_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Luhan siap - siap dan turun keruang tamu dan terkejut karena Sehun sudah duduk diruang tamu dengan elegan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau cepat sekali datangnya" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang sudah datang padahal dia baru saja mengatakan ya pada Sehun

"Aku tadi memang berada disekitar sini Lu, makanya aku cepat datang" Sehun malu karena tidak memiliki alasan logis dan Sehun berada tidak jauh dari perumahan Luhan karena putus asa mendapatkan maaf Luhan

"Oh, kita pergi sekarang saja Hun" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi lebih awal karena dia tidak mau pulang kemalaman

"Ma, aku pergi dengan Sehun ya" Luhan pamitan pada mamanya

"Iya Luhan, jangan malam pulangnya" Mama Luhan muncul dari dapur dengan celemek yang masih dipakainya

"Ma, aku permisi ya" Sehun pamit pada Mama Luhan

"Iya, hati - hati ya. Sehun tolong jaga Luhan" Mama Luhan sungguh senang karena Luhan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya

"Iya Ma" Sehun dan Luhan sudah memasuki mobil dan keluar dari kawasan perumahan Luhan, didalam mobil mereka tidak ada yang memulai percakapan hanya ikut menyanyikan lagu yang diputar dimobil Sehun

"Kau suka lagunya?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang ikut menyanyikan lagu yang diputar Sehun berjudul Namida No Sei Janai

"Iya, aku suka lagunya" Luhan hanya menjawab singkat dan kembali menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Sehun yang mengerti bahasa Jepang hanya merasa gundah karena lagu tersebut merupakan lagu kelulusan

"Sudah sampai Lu" Sehun mematikan mesinnya dan keluar dari mobil bersama Luhan dan pergi menuju kedai bubble tea

"Kau mau rasa apa Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dan segera memesannya setelah mereka duduk di pojokan kedai tersebut

"Aku rasa taro" Luhan menjawab sambil melihat kesisi kiri kedai tersebut yang langsung bersebelahan dengan hutan, hati Luhan sejuk melihat pemandangn hijau yang sungguh luas

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan memesan dua bubble tea untuknya dan untuk Luhan. Setelah memesan bubble tea, dia kembali ketempatnya bersama Luhan dan memulai percakapan singkat agar tidak bosan.

"Berapa lama kau di Amerika Lu?" Sehun tidak mau Luhan lama di Amerika tetapi dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak boleh pergi ke Amerika

"Aku akan disana selama tiga tahun untuk menghabiskan masa senior high schoolku disana" Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan melihat Sehun gelisah karena dia akan lama di Amerika

"Kenapa lama sekali Lu" Sehun frustasi karena Luhan sungguh lama di Amerika

"Aku tidak mungkin mengambil setahun disana sehingga aku mengambil tiga tahun disana"

"Baiklah, kuharap kau baik - baik saja disana" Sehun menahan rasa sedihnya karena sahabat yang dicintainya akan pergi jauh dalam jangka yang lama

Pelayan membawa pesanan mereka dan Sehun langsung membayar semua tagihannya, Sehun selalu membayar tagihan Luhan karena dia sangat sayang pada Luhan.

"Hun, kenapa kau yang bayar punyaku" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meminum bubble teanya

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah Lu" Sehun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit

"Ya, lain kali jangan bayar lagi Hun" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun karena Sehun sungguh tampan dan membuat Luhan akan jatuh kedalam pesona Sehun berkali - kali dan akan sulit untuk menghapusnya dalam ingatan Luhan

"Iya, habis ini kita kemana Lu" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan sementara Luhan melihat jam di tangannya dan berpikir

"Bagimana kalau kita jalan - jalan kerumah nenek" Luhan memberikan usulan tersbeut karena dia sangat rindu dengan nenek Sehun yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai neneknya sendiri

"Ok, habis minum kita pergi Lu"

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

"Nenek" Luhan berteriak dari luar ketika mereka sudah sampai dirumah Nenek Sehun

"Aigoo, siapa yang datang" Nenek Sehun terkejut karena seseorang berteriak dari luar dan terkejut menemukan dua cucu kesayangannya

"Nenek" Luhan memeluk sang nenek dan Sehun yang berada dibelakang Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut

"Dasar anak nakal, kau kenapa tidak memeluk nenek" Nenek Sehun memukul Sehun karena tidak memeluknya

"Aww... Sakit nek, aku hanya menunggu siap Luhan dipeluk" Sehun berusaha melindungi badannya dari serangan nenek

"Sudahlah nek Sehun kesakitan" Luhan berusaha menghentikan serangan nenek pada Sehun

"Biarin saja Lu, dia sudah nakal sekarang" Nenek Sehun berusaha memukul Sehun tetapi dihadang Luhan

"Nek, aku kesini rindu nenek bukan mau melihat nenek berkelahi dengan Sehun" Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya

"Cucuku sayang maafkan nenek, ayo kita masuk nenek sudah memasak" Luhan dan nenek memasuki rumah sementara Sehun mengikuti mereka dari belakang

"Kita makan dulu ya Lu" nenek menyiapkan nasi untuk Luhan dan dirinya dan langsung memakan makanan yang sudah dimasaknya sebelum Luhan dan Sehun datang

"Nek, punyaku mana" Sehun terkejut karena sang nenek tidak memberikan nasi padanya

"Ambil saja sendiri" sang nenek menyahut sambil makan, sedangkan Luhan yag sedang maka hanya tersenyum geli karena Sehun sungguh imut ketika ngambek

"Cucu nenek sebenarnya aku atau Luhan, nenek kejam sekali padaku" Sehun tetaplah anak yang menggemaskan didepan keluarganya dan Luhan

"Kau memang cucuku, tetapi Luhan adalah cucu kesayanganku"

"Ish..." Sehun mengambil nasi dengan kesal dan langsung duduk disamping Luhan

"Makanlah Hun, biar badanmu lebih berisi" Luhan menyendokkan lauk kedalam piring Sehun

"Badanku sudah bagus Lu" Sehun cemberut karena Luhan mengejek badannya yang kurang berisi

"Sudahlah Lu, biarkan dia berkembang dengan sendirinya lebih baik kau membantu nenek disini"

"Maaf nek, besok adalah hari terakhirku di Korea. Aku ingin melanjutkan studiku ke Amerika selama tiga tahun nek" Luhan sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Nenek Sehun

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan studimu disini Lu" Nenek Sehun sedih karena akan berpisah dati cucu kesayangannya

"Aku ingin mencoba menggapai impianku dengan cara belajar diluar negeri nek" Luhan memeluk Nenek Sehun karena sedih akan berpisah dari nenek kesayangannya

"Apakah Sehun tidak menjagamu dengan baik sehingga kau tidak tahan disini Lu"

"Bukan nek, aku memang ingin mencoba belajar diluar negeri. Sehun sduah menjagaku dengan baik" Luhan menenangkan sang nenek agar Sehun tidak jadi sasaran empuk sang nenek dan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut karena dibandingkan senang mendengar perkataan Luhan, dia merasa Luhan menyindirnya karena keegoisan Sehun

"Lu, hati - hati di Amerika. Nenek tidak mau kau terjerumus dengan hal - hal negatif disana" Nenek Sehun memberikan arahan pada cucu kesayangannya

"Iya nek" Luhan memeluk Nenek Sehun karena nantinya dia akan rindu pada neneknya yang satu ini

"Lu, kita lebih baik pulang sudah malam" Sehun harus menepati janjinya pada mama Luhan agar tidak membawa pulang Luhan terlalu malam

"Ya, nek aku permisi dulu ya sampai jumpa tiga tahun berikutnya" Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah yang penuh air mata dan memeluk neneknya

"Iya Lu, kau hati - hati" Nenek Luhan juga merasakan kehilangan sama seperti Sehun dan yang lainnya

"Nek, kami pamit dulu" Sehun pamit pada neneknya dan memeluknya

"Iya, kau jaga Luhan dengan baik Sehun" Nenek Sehun sungguh sayang pada kedua cucunya tetapi Luhan adalah cucu kesayangannya

"Iya nek" Sehun dan Luhan diantar hingga menuju mobil mereka

"Bye nek" Mereka melambai pada Nenek Sehun

"Bye" Nenek Sehun melambai pada kedua cucu kesayangannya dan berusaha tegar agar tidak menangis didepan kedua cucunya dan ketika mobil cucunya sudah tidak terlihat dia menumpahkan semua kesedihannya

.

.

.

.

.

BLAM

Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah dengan kunci yang selalu dibawanya, Sehun mengikuti Luhan masuk kerumahnya untuk izin pulang pada Mama Luhan

"Ma, aku pulang" Luhan memanggil mamanya

"Iya nak" Mama Luhan menghampiri Luhan keruang tamu dan mendapati kedua anaknya yang duduk disofa sambil bermain handphone

"Ma" Sehun menyapa Mama Luhan dengan senyumannya

"Iya Sehun, mama mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membawa pulang rusa mama tepat waktu" Mama Luhan duduk sebrang sofa yang diduduki Sehun dan Luhan

"Ish... Ma aku bukan rusa" Luhan kesal pada mamanya yang selalu mengejeknya rusa, kalau dia rusa seharusnya orang tuanya juga rusa sementara Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya tersenyum geli karena Luhan sungguh imut ketika merajuk

"Iya - iya sorry Lu" Mama Luhan meminta maaf pada anaknya daripada nanti anaknya marah dan tidak mau bicara padanya

"Kau kenapa senyum - senyum sendiri" Luhan memarahi Sehun karena tersenyum sendiri setelah mamanya mengejek dirinya

"Kau sungguh imut ketika merajuk Lu" Sehun yang tidak tahan lagi jadi ketawa dengan mamanya Luhan karena ekspresi Luhan sungguh tidak terbayangkan

"Ish... Kau juga sama dengan mama. Jadi kau lebih suka aku merajuk setiap hari dan setiap saat" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan kesak karena Sehun juga sama dengan mamanya yang jahil

"Sorry Lu" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa daripada terkena amukan sirusa cilik

"Aku mau kekamar" Luhan beranjak dari sofa karena dia masih kesal dengan Sehun dan daripada dibully terus lebih baik pindah habitat

"Sehun kau kejar Luhan nanti dia akan tambah ngambek padamu" Mama Luhan sungguh hafal dengan kebiasaan buruk Luhan ketika ngambek dan menyuruh Sehun mengikuti Luhan ketika Luhan sudah masuk kekamarnya

"Iya Ma" Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan dengan cepat setelah mendengar penuturan Mama Luhan

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun memanggil Luhan dari pintu karena takut akan serangan mendadak Luhan seperti kemarin dan keadaan kamar Luhan sungguh gelap

"Masuklah, aku tidak akan menendang selangkanganmu lagi" Luhan tiduran dengan malas dan tidak berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur karena masih kesal dengan Sehun

"Baiklah" Sehun berjalan menghidupkan lampu dan setelahnya dia melihat Luhan tiduran dikasur

"Kau kenapa Lu" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengusap sayang kepala Luhan

"Ish... Jangan sok polos Hun, ingat aku masih kesal padamu" Luhan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sehun karena masih kesal dan Sehun sok polos bertanya mengenai keadaannya

"Maaf Lu, aku cuma tersenyum geli aja melihat kau merajuk karena mama mengejekmu rusa" Sehun berusaha menjelaskannya pada Luhan dan takut melihat Luhan akan lama ngambek padanya

"Oh, kau senang kalau aku diejek" Luhan yang salah pengertian langsung menerjang Sehun dan posisi mereka saling menimpa dengan Sehun yang berada dibawah

"Lu" Sehun terkejut dengan serangan Luhan yang mendadak

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu agar dimaafkan Hun" Luhan tersenyum jahil ingin mengerjai Sehun

"Aku tidak mau Lu" Sehun berusaha menurunkan tubuh Luhan yang berada tepat diatas tubuhnya

"Kau terima saja atau lututku akan mengenai penismu" Luhan tersenyum licik karena ide jahilnya bisa menghentikan pergerakan Sehun

"Jangan Lu, aku tidak mau penisku bangun sekarang dan menyerangmu" Sehun takut akan menyerang Luhan setelah Luhan menyenggol penis besarnya

"Bagus, just follow me" Luhan merasa senang karena ide jahilnya berjalan lancar

"Pasang wajah yang imut Hun" Luhan bersiap mengambil handphonenya dan bersiap foto wajah imut Sehun

"Tidak Lu" Sehun berusaha mengelak tetapi ancaman Luhan sungguh menyiksa keadaannya

"Atau penismu kusenggol" Luhan mengancam Sehun

"Baiklah" Sehun pasrah dan memasang wajah imutnya dan Luhan sudah mendapat fotonya

"Sekarang wajah jelek" Luhan bersiap memfoto wajah Sehun yang kedua

"Tidak Lu"

"Atau penismu korbannya" Luhan mengancam Sehun dengan ancaman yang sama

"Baiklah" Sehun memasang wajah jelek dengan malas dan Luhan langsung memfoto wajah

"Ok" Luhan senang karena sudah mengerjai Sehun dan langsung beranjak dari badan Sehun

"Akh!..." Luhan kesakitan karena Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan kuat dan berakhir tubuh mereka ambruk bersama dan kembali ke keadaan awal dimana Luhan berniat mengerjai Sehun

"Sakit Hun" Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena kesal dengan Sehun yang sesuka hatinya menarik tangan Luhan

"Lu, jangan kau kirim foto tadi Lu" Sehun memasang wajah imutnya agar Luhan luluh dan tidak mengirim foto tersebut ke akun sosial media

"Lihat nanti Hun, kalau kau membuatku kesal makan aku akan mempostnya" Luhan mengancam Sehun walaupun nyatanya dia tidak akan mengirim foto tersebut

"Ish... Jangan gitu Lu, aku tidak mau reputasiku hancur karena foto tersebut" Sehun masih memasang wajah imutnya agar Luhan tidak mempost foto tersebut

"Biarin saja, kau selama ini terlihat tampan dan elegan. Jadi kau harus terlihat jelek agar fansmu tahu kalau Sehun memilki sisi jelek juga" Luhan tersenyum mengejek dan ingin melihat wajah memelas Sehun yang lebih menggemaskan dari bayi manapun

"Lu" Sehun hampir menangis karena Luhan yang sungguh keras kepala ingin mempost fotonya yang jelek tadi

"Iya, aku tidak memposnya dan Luhan langsung mencubit pipi imut Sehun dan Sehun sungguh menggemaskan ketika hampir menangis"

"Akh... Sakit Lu... Pipiku bisa hancur kau buat" Sehun kesakitan karena cubitan Luhan sungguh dahsyat sakitnya

"Biarin" Luhan melepaskan cubitannya karena Sehun sudah kesakitan dan takut Sehun marah padanya

"Kau kejam sekali pada cowok tertampan didunia sepertiku" Sehun mengusap pipinya sehabis dicubit Luhan

"Biarin, kau tampan tetapi menggemaskan dibandingkan bayi manapun" Luhan mengusap sayang pipi Sehun setelah mencubitnya

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu kesekolah Lu" Sehun berkata dengan tegas

"Iya - iya Hun" Luhan terserah saja pada Sehun daripada ribut denganya lagi

CLECK

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari kamar Luhan dan Sehun berniat pamit pada Mama Luhan sedangkan Luhan menemani Sehun.

"Ma, Sehun ingin pulang ma" Luhan berteriak memanggil mamanya dari ruang tamu karena mamanya tidak ada disana

"Iya bentar Lu" Mama Luhan keluar dari dapur setelah mendengar panggilan anaknya

"Ada apa Lu" Mama Luhan bertanya pada Luhan setelah sampai diruang tamu

"Ma, aku pamit dulu" Sehun pamit pada Mama Luhan setelah sang mama datang keruang tamu

"Iya Sehun, hati - hati dijalan ya jangan ngebut. Kalau besok kau jemput Luhan kau sarapan dengan kami saja Hun" Mama Luhan selalu memberikan arahan pada anak - anaknya agar hati - hati dijalan raya dan mengusulkan Sehun untuk sarapan dengan mereka

"Iya ma, bye Lu" Sehun pamit pada Luhan dan memasuki mobil Sehun setelah mendegar sahutan dari Luhan

"Iya Hun"

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari kawasan perumahan Luhan dengan hati yang senang setelah mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan tetapi dia masih heran dengan perasaannya pada Luhan. Dia merasa sakit hati karena tidak mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan, bila dipikirkan Sehun adalah orang yang tidak terlalu peduli pada perasaan orang lain sehingga tidak pernah gelisah karena tidak meminta maaf pada orang lain tetapi berbeda dengan Luhan. Dia tidak menyadari hatinya sudah berlabuh pada Luhan, tetapi dia merasa nyaman bila berada disekitar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sehun sudah sampai dirumah Luhan dan disambut hangat oleh Mama Luhan dan mengantar Sehun hingga menuju meja makan dan duduk bersama dengannya dan sang suami selagi menunggu Luhan yang sedang bersiap - siap.

"Pagi Ma Pa" Luhan menyapa mama dan papanya tetapi belum menyadari keberdaan Sehun

"Pagi Lu" Mama dan Papa Luhan kompak menjawab sapaan anaknya

"Sehun... Kau sudah datang.. Uhuk Uhuk" Luhan yang duduk disamping mamanya dan meminum susu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun yang berada tepat disebrangnya dan harus berakhir dengan tersedak

"Lu... Makanya hati - hati kalau minum. Kayak baru pertama kali melihat cowok tampan saja" Mama Luhan menyindir anaknya karena heboh ketika melihat Sehun dimeja makan sambil mengelus punggung Luhan agar lebih baikan dari sedakan

"Ish mama ini. Aku cuma terkejut karena dia berada disini, aku tadi tidak melihatnya makanya sampai tersedak" Luhan berusah menjelaskan pada mamanya

"Melihat cowok tampan saja kau tidak peka, hati - hati Lu nanti kau susah mendapatkan pacar karena melihat yang ganteng seperti Sehun saja sulit" Mama Luhan meledek Luhan karena kecerobohannya

"Ish, mama jangan mulai ini masih pagi" Luhan takut moodnya buruk seharian karena mamanya meledeknya

"Iya - iya"

"Sudah siap ma" Luhan sudah siap dengan sarapannya begitu juga dengan Sehun yang sudah siap lebih awal daripada Luhan

"Kami berangkat dulu ya ma pa" Sehun pamitan pada Mama Luhan dan Papa Luhan

"Aku juga berangkat ya ma pa" Luhan juga ikutan pamit pada orang tuanya

"Iya, hati - hati" Mama Luhan hanya membalas sapaan mereka saja tetapi tidak mengantar anaknya hingga memasuki mobil karena dia masih sarapan

"Iya" Papa Luhan menjawab sapaan kedua anaknya

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki mobil dan berangkat menuju sekolah mereka, Luhan merasa ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa berkumpul dengan semua teman dan sahabatnya. Besok merupakan hari keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Luhan sebenarnya sedih tetapi dia harus kuat untuk menghadapi cintanya yang pelik

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Mobil Sehun sudah memasuki sekolah dan mereka memarkirkan ditempat biasa, Luhan duluan keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Sehun keluar dari mobil agar jalan bersama memasuki kelas. Saat melintasi koridor sekolah mereka menjumpai Kris yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman - teman yang juga menoleh kearah teriakan fans yang menggema, Kris yang melihat Sehun berjalan dengan Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan hadiah kecil

BUGH

"Sehun" Luhan terkejut karena Kris tiba - tiba datang dan menghajar Sehun tepat dirahang mengeluarkan darah tepat disudut bibirnya dan para fans mereka terkejut karena dalam sejarahnya mereka tidak pernah melihat kelompok Sehun cs berkelahi kecil apalagi sampai berkelahi yang besar

"Kau jangan pernah berbuat kasar pada Luhan, dia wanita bukan pria" Kris yang berniat ingin memukul Sehun untuk kedua kalinya justru gagal niatnya karena sahabat mereka menahan serangan Kris untuk Sehun sementara Luhan menjadi tameng untuk Sehun agar tidak pukul untuk kedua kalinya

"Kau gila Kris kenapa kau memukul Sehun" Suho memarahi Kris agar Kris sadar dengan perbuatannya

"Dia berbuat kasar pada Luhan, aku paling tidak suka melihat pria yang menyakiti wanita baik secara fisik dan mental" kata - kata Kris menusuk hati Sehun karena apa yang dikatakan Kris memang benar Sehun sudah menyakiti Luhan secara fisik dan mental sementara Luhan yang mendengarnya sungguh terkejut dengan mulut berbisa Kris yang baru diketahuinya

"Kris, selama aku mengenalmu aku baru tahu mulutmu sangat berbisa. Aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran diantara kita semua dan hari ini merupakan hari terakhirku disekolah ini apakah kalian ingin memberikan kenangan pahit di hari terakhirku disini" Luhan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Kris, dia ingin semuanya berdamai dan tidak ada yang berkelahi di hari terakhirnya disekolah ini

"Maafkan aku Lu" Kris merasa bersalah karena hari terakhir Luhan yang akan indah disekolah ini hancur karena perbuatannya

"Jangan kau minta maaf padaku, kau minta maaf dengan Sehun" Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri dan menatap sinis Kris

"Sehun aku minta maaf padamu" Kris memberikan tangannya sebelah kanan untuk bersalaman pada Sehun tetapi Luhan memarahi Kris

"Dari hati Kris bukan terpaksa karena aku" Luhan mengetahui Kris masih emosi melihat Sehun tetapi dia tidak ingin ada perkelahian didalam pertemanan mereka

"Aku minta maaf Sehun" Kris memberikan tangannya sebelah kanan untuk kedua kalinya

"Aku juga" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya sebelah kanan dan menjabat tangan Kris dengan erat, dia juga merasa pukulan Kris wajar diberikan padanya karena memang kelompok mereka paling anti melihat cewek ditindas oleh pria manapun termasuk sahabat mereka dalam kelompok

"Bagus" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan tangan Kris untuk memasuki kelas bersama, semua fans yang melihatnya merasa iri pada Luhan yang bisa dekat dan akrab dengan semua pria tertampan disekolah mereka

Sehun dan Kris yang digenggam Luhan merasa sedih karena Luhan adalah wanita terkuat walaupun hatinya sudah disakiti, mereka malu karena wanita bisa merelakannya dengan berdamai sementara pria harus berkelahi dengan salah satu yang kalah baru merasa puas.

"Duduk dikursi masing - masing" Luhan memberikan amanat pada kedua pria tampan yang digenggamnya

"Iya eomma" Sehun dan Kris kompak menjawab amanat dari sang eomma Luhan

"Ish... Aku kan masih muda, kenapa dipanggil eomma" Luhan kesal karena Kris dan Sehun memanggilnya eomma

"Apa kau tidak mau memiliki dua anak yang tampan seperti kami Lu" Sehun menggoda Luhan sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut

"Aku mau, tetapi kalau kalian anakku sudah habis karena ku hantam dengan rotan. Kalian sangat nakal" Luhan memberikan smirk andalannya karena berhasil membuat keduanya terdiam setelah menggodanya

"Kau kejam Lu" Kris yang menyahut pertama

"Iya" Sehun merespon perkataan Kris, dan mereka kembali ke kursi masing - masing

"Hahaha... Aku cuma bercanda, masa kalian takut padaku. Kalian itu pria bukan wanita Hahaha..." Luhan sungguh bahagia bisa mengerjai Kris dan Sehun karena perkataannya yang kejam

"Awas kau Lu" kompak Sehun dan Kris karena berhasil dikerjai Luhan

"Pagi anak - anak" seorang guru memasuki kelas Luhan dan langsung menyapa semua siswa siswi yang ada dikelas, dan semuanya fokus pada pelajaran yang dibawakan sang guru yang terkenal kejam disekolah ini

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari merupakan last show dari idol grup bentukan sekolah mereka untuk kelulusan Luhan dari sekolah dan dari idol grup. Semua kursi penonton sudah penuh, Sehun cs duduk didepan agar lebih leluasa melihat Luhan mereka.

K.B.48

Saat overture dimulai, semuanya kompak melakukan fans chat untuk terakhir kalinya bagi fans Luhan.

Are you ready.

Setelah overture berakhir, maka semua member idol grup mereka keluar dan mengambil posisi untuk lagu pertama mereka yang berjudul Koisuru Fortune Cookie

" _Walaupun diri ini menyukaimu  
Kamu seperti tak tertarik kepadaku  
Siap patah hati kesekian kalinya  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!_ _"_

" _Ketika kulihat di sekelilingku  
Ternyata banyak sekali gadis yang cantik  
Bunga yang tak menarik tak akan disadari  
Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!_ _"_ _  
_

" _Saat kumelamun terdengar music  
Mengalun di kafetaria  
Tanpa sadar kuikuti iramanya  
Dan ujung jari pun mulai bergerak  
Perasaanku ini tak dapat berhenti_ _"_ _  
_

" _Come on, come on, come on, come on baby!  
Tolong ramalkanlah_ _"_ _  
_

" _Yang mencinta Fortune Cookie  
Masa depan tidak akan seburuk itu  
Hey!Hey!Hey!  
Mengembangkan senyuman 'kan membawa keberuntungan  
Fortune Cookie berbentuk hati  
Nasib lebih baiklah dari hari ini  
Hey!Hey!Hey! Hey!Hey!Hey!  
Janganlah menyerah dalam menjalani hidup  
Akan datang keajaiban yang tak terduga  
Ku punya firasat 'tuk bisa saling mencinta denganmu_ _"_

" _Come on, come on, come on, come on baby!  
Tolong ramalkanlah_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Yang mencinta Fortune Cookie  
Masa depan tidak akan seburuk itu  
Hey!Hey!Hey!  
Mengembangkan senyuman 'kan membawa keberuntungan  
Fortune Cookie berbentuk hati  
Nasib lebih baiklah dari hari ini  
Hey!Hey!Hey! Hey!Hey!Hey!  
Janganlah menyerah dalam menjalani hidup  
Akan datang keajaiban yang tak terduga  
Ku punya firasat 'tuk bisa saling mencinta denganmu_ _"_

Lagu kedua yang dibawakan oleh mereka adalah Inochi Wa Utsukushii

" _Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bulan  
Dan selembar daun pun tertiup oleh angin  
Meski pun melepaskan tangan itu begitu mudah  
Namun mengapa tetap terasa sangat menempel_ _"_ _  
_

" _Untuk apakah sebenarnya aku hidup?  
Sudah beberapa kali aku mencari jawabannya  
Bahkan hingga langit itu pun menjadi gelap dan terdiam_ _"_ _  
_

" _Jika sekarang aku bermimpi maka aku ingin menutup mataku  
Aku merasa tertekan hingga akhirnya fajar pun tiba_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Hidup itu indah semenjak kau menyadarinya pertama kali  
Dan segala kesedihan itu pasti akan menghilang  
Tidak ada yang abadi, bagaikan hidup bunga yang sementara  
Setiap kejadian yang ada membuat hidup lebih berarti_ _"_ _  
_

" _Hidup itu tangguh semenjak dunia ini mulai terbentuk  
Aku akan terus bangkit meski beberapa kali terluka  
Tidak akan mengingkarinya, karena manusia telah berjanji  
Setiap orang, satu per satu akan mengikuti masa depannya_ _"_

Lagu ketiga yang akan mereka bawakan Nandome No Aozora Ka?

" _Terbayang di ujung halaman sekolah  
Keran seseorang yang lupa dimatikan  
Bahkan hal yang berharga itu  
Mengalir dengan bebasnya  
Seolah menghalangi suara angin_ _"_ _  
_

" _Bahkan di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam  
Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat kuterima  
Meski pun aku tahu itu salah  
Dan meski pun aku menyadarinya  
Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli_ _"_ _  
_

" _Dengan segala waktu di dunia ini  
Dan kemungkinan yang tak terbatas  
Disitulah ada kebebasan_ _"_ _  
_

" _Berapa banyak langit biru yang telah terlihat?  
Kau pasti tak dapat menghitungnya  
Meski pun matahari terbenam  
Dan terbit kembali setiap hari  
Kau pasti akan melupakan sesuatu  
Berapa banyak langit biru yang telah terlihat?  
Jangan biarkan masa muda berlalu begitu saja  
Meski pun kamu merasa gundah  
Lihatlah dari waktu ke waktu (pada langit yang cerah)  
Jangan biarkan hidupmu menjadi sia-sia_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Jika kau mencoba menutup mata  
Aku yakin kau dapat mendengarnya  
Suara dari sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau terima  
Seperti langit, kita pun takkan selamanya cerah_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kita takkan tahu bagaimana langit biru selanjutnya  
Untuk itu lihatlah pada langit sekarang  
Dan mulailah sesuatu yang dapat kamu lakukan  
Aku yakin kau akan tahu langit biru yang selanjutnya  
Meski pun jika air matamu mengalir  
Matahari itu takkan menghilang (jika terus kau lihat)  
Ia akan membuatmu menjadi semakin kuat_ _"_ _  
_

" _Nikmatilah kehidupanmu  
Meski pun waktu terus berlalu  
Jangan terbawa arus lagi_ _"_

Lagu keempat yang dibawakan mereka Sayonara No Imi

" _Aku menyukai pertanda bahwa kereta semakin mendekat  
Aku pun mendengarkannya dari dasar jalur elevator itu  
Dengan inisial dan angka yang ada pada coretan pilar  
Apakah yang ingin disampaikan seseorang kepada orang lain?_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Aliran waktu itu (aliran waktu itu)  
Memberitahu sesuatu (memberitahu sesuatu)  
Hari-hari biasa yang berlalu itu  
Adalah jejak yang tak tergantikan_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Menjadi kuat karena perpisahan  
Pasti ada makna di balik pertemuan ini  
Ada masa depan kita yang terus berlanjut di balik kesedihan ini  
Dalam permulaan itu selalu saja  
Ya, ada sesuatu yang seolah berakhir  
Aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi  
Itulah cinta yang ingin terus kujaga_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Sementara merasa khawatir, matahari pun tenggelam (terasa sedih)  
Dan menara yang terlihat di kejauhan menghilang (jarak yang pasti)  
Meski pun aku mencintaimu (meski pun aku mencintaimu)  
Aku tak dapat mengatakannya dengan benar  
Mata yang saling pandang berubah menjadi langit berbintang_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Perpisahan adalah titik lewat  
Dan mulai sekarang akan terus ada  
Sementara memberikan tanda "peace"  
Kau akan terus maju, iya kan?  
Seperti dirimu biasanya_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Menjadi kuat karena perpisahan  
Pasti ada makna di balik pertemuan ini  
Ada masa depan kita yang terus berlanjut di balik kesedihan ini  
Dalam permulaan itu selalu saja  
Ya, ada sesuatu yang seolah berakhir  
Aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi  
Memastikan perasaan yang sebenarnya  
Aku tak ingin melepasnya  
Itulah cinta yang ingin terus kujaga_ _"_

Tepuk tangan menghiasi suasana mengharukan karena pesta kelulusan Luhan, dan Luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada semuanya.

"Aku ingin pesta kelulusanku, sahabatku semua bernyanyi bersamaku diatas panggung" Luhan meminta kepada sahabatnya untuk naik keatas panggung

Sehun dan yang lainnya terkejut pada awalnya tetapi mereka menuruti permintaan Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka maju kedepan dan berdiri berjejer horizontal, Sehun tepat berada disebelah kanan Luhan dan Kris disebelah kiri Luhan

"Baiklah, kami akan menyanyikan lagu terakhir kami Sakura No Hanabiratachi" Luhan sungguh senang bisa menutup pesta kelulusannya dengan ditemani sahabatnya yang disayanginya

" _Dari jendela kelas terpancar sinar mentari yang indah  
Ke kalender musim semi yang kan berlalu_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Saat kupandang ruang kelas semua teman sekelasku  
Memakai seragam namun tampak dewasa_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Semuanya kan pergi menuju  
Masa depannya masing-masing  
Di punggungnya itu  
Terlihat membentang  
Sayap mimpi_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Di suatu tempat lonceng harapan mulai bergema  
Memberikan kebebasan dan keberanian  
Hari esok pada kita_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Disuatu tempat seseorang pasti sedang berdoa  
Pintu menuju ke dunia yang baru  
Haruslah kau buka dengan tangan sendiri_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kita bertengkar, kita menelpon, kita pun pernah menangis  
Hari-hari itu sangat aku rindukan_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Selama ini kesedihan dan kegembiraan bagai jalan  
Di saat apapun tak pernah sendirian_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Di album foto buku angkatan  
Ku memperlihatkan senyuman  
Mengantarkan pergi  
Musim yang berlalu  
Selamat tinggal_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Jatuh melewati pipi kemudian mulai pergi  
Kutatap langit biru terbentang luas  
Menarik nafas dalam_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Dengan indahnya sejumlah dengan kenangan yang ada  
Tangga kedewasaan di depan matamu  
Ayo naiki bersama, lambaikan tangan_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Di suatu tempat lonceng harapan mulai bergema  
Memberikan kebebasan dan keberanian  
Hari esok pada kita_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Disuatu tempat seseorang pasti sedang berdoa  
Pintu menuju ke dunia yang baru  
Haruslah kau buka dengan tangan sendiri_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Jatus melewati pipi kemudian mulai pergi  
Kutatap langit biru terbentang luas  
Menarik nafas dalam_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Dengan indahnya sejumlah dengan kenangan yang ada  
Tangga kedewasaan di depan matamu  
Ayo naiki bersama, lambaikan tangan_ _"_

"Terima kasih semuanya" Luhan berterima kasih pada semuanya sambil membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat pada semuanya

Sehun dan yang lainnya memeluk Luhan hingga dipanggung terbentuk lingkaran yang besar karena semua yang ada dipanggung saling memeluk. Setelah berpelukan mereka kembali keposisi awal.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini walaupun ini merupakan pesta kelulusanku, impianku yang pertama sudah terwujud yaitu bernyanyi bersama dengan semua sahabatku dihari terakhirku di Korea" Luhan tersenyum kepada fans dan semua yang melihatnya merasa sedih karena Luhan akan berpisah dari mereka

"LUHAN" fans meneriaki Luhan untuk tetap semangat

"Terima kasih banyak" Luhan dan yang lainnya melambai kearah penonton dan turun dari panggung setelah merayakan pesta kelulusan Luhan, para penonton juga sudah bubar dan banyakan menangis karena sedih akan kehilangan center mereka yang mereka sayangi

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Pagi ini Luhan dan keluarganya sudah bersiap - siap untuk mengantar putri mereka yang akan berangkat ke Amerika. Orang tua Luhan sebenarnya tidak mengijinkan Luhan untuk berpisah jauh dengan mereka, tetapi mereka juga tidak boleh egois untuk menahan keinginan anak mereka untuk belajar di Amerika.

"Ayo ma, papa sudah menunggu didepan" Luhan mengajak mamanya kemobil karena daritadi mamanya masih sibuk dibelakang

"Iya, sebentar Lu" Mama Luhan dengan buru - buru menghampiri Luhan dan berjalan bersama sang putri menuju mobil

Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara tidak ada yang membuka percakapan duluan, karena mereka masih diselimuti dengan kesedihan karena akan saling berpisah. Tetapi Luhan sebagai anak mereka harus membuka obrolan singkat dengan orang tua agar tidak canggung.

"Ma Pa, kalian jaga kesehatan kalian selama aku tidak berada di Korea. Aku tidak mau mama dan papa sakit karena merindukan aku. Aku akan sering menghubungi kalian" Luhan memulai obrolan dengan memberikan pesan pada kedua orang tuanya

"Iya Lu, Hiks..." Mama Luhan yang tadinya tidak menangis justru menangis mendengar penuturan anaknya

"Shh... Ma jangan menangis ma" Luhan merasa bersalah pada mamanya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Kau juga hati - hati Lu disana" Mama Luhan sungguh tidak merelakan anaknya berpisah jauh dengannya tetapi dia tidak boleh egois untuk kesuksesan anaknya

"Iya Ma. Mama dan papa juga harus sehat disini"

"Ayo Lu turun sudah sampai" Papa Luhan menyuruh mereka semua turun karena mereka sudah sampai dibandara

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah memasuki bandara dan mereka terkejut karena menemukan sahabat Luhan yang sungguh banyak untuk mengantar keberangkatannya.

"Hun" Luhan terkejut karena dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Sehun dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu kedatangan Luhan

"Lu" Sehun dan yang lainnya berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan orang tuanya dan mereka menyapa kedua orang tua Luhan sementara Luhan masih terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran sahabatnya untuk terakhir kalinya

"Lu, sudah waktunya" Papa Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk masuk ke pesawat sementara Luhan mencoba mengambil nafas sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semuanya

"Aku harap kalian semua bisa lebih mandiri dan aku minta maaf bila aku ada kesalahan. Dan untuk kedua orang tuaku jagalah kesehatan kalian. Sampai jumpa semua" Luhan memberikan seluruh pesan - pesannya pada sahabatnya dan kedua orang tuanya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut

"Bye" Luhan melambai pada mereka semua dan mereka juga membalas lambaian Luhan hingga Luhan sudah tidak nampak dari pandangan mereka. Mereka semua menumpahkan air mata karena masih belum kuat untuk berpisah dari orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidup mereka. Sehun merasakan setengah jiwanya pergi tetapi dia masih belum yakin apakah ini cinta atau hanya sekedar persahabatan yang bagaikan keluarga

"Hiks.. " Mama Luhan menangis setelah anaknya tidak kelihatan lagi, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan sang anak, sang suami dan Sehun membantu Mama Luhan untuk tenang dari kesedihannya

"Kita sebaiknya pulang" Papa Luhan mengusulkan semuanya untu pulang setelah melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan sudah lepas landas

"Iya pa" mereka kompak menjawab usulan Papa Luhan dan berjalan kembali keparkiran untuk kembali kerumah masing - masing

"Kami pulang dulu pa ma" mereka semua pamit pada mama dan papa Luhan yang masih sedih dengan kepergian Luhan

"Iya" Papa Luhan yang menjawab mereka sementara sang mama masih melamun

Mereka memasuki mobil dan keluar dari bandara menuju sementara kedua orang tua Luhan baru memasuki mobil dan Papa Luhan sungguh heran dengan sang istri.

"Ma jangan begini, jangan buat Luhan kecewa dengan keadaan mama" Papa Luhan memberitahu sang istri agar tidak terlalu sedih, dia tidak mau Luhan kecewa pada mereka

"Iya pa" Mama Luhan berusaha tegar agar anaknya di Amerika sana tidak kecewa dengannya

"Kita pulang ya ma" Papa Luhan meminta izin setuju dari istrinya dan setelah istrinya memberikan anggukan kepala maka mobil mereka melaju kerumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

"Sehun" Baekhyun menyapa Sehun ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan kelas yang terasa hampa baginya

"Hi Baek" Sehun membalas sapaan Baekhyun dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja setelah duduk dikursinya

"Pagi anak - anak" Guru kimia memasuki ruangan kelas Sehun dan mereka belajar seperti biasa, tetapi Sehun merasakan tidak bisa fokus karena sebagian hatinya merasakan kehilangan Luhan tetapi dia mencoba fokus pada guru yang sedang menerangkan dipapan tulis

Pada saat makan siang, semuanya berkumpul ditempat biasa yang mereka duduki. Sehun juga merasa berbeda ketika Luhan masih sekolah disini dengan ketika Luhan sudah pindah sekolah. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun murung jadi menjahili Sehun agar tidak murung.

"Sehun, kau rindu pada kekasihmu Luhan" Baekhyun menggoda Sehun walaupun dia sudah tahu hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan hanya sebatas sahabat da bagaikan kakak - adik

"Hah? Kau gila Baek. Luhan sahabatku bukan kekasihku" Sehun yang sedang murung terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang tidak masuk akal

"Aku cuma bercanda Hun, bisa saja kau jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Luhan itu sungguh perfect, awas saja kau jatuh cinta padanya. Sahabat bisa jadi cinta" Baekhyun yang awalnya ketawa jadi serius ketika mengancam Sehun

"Iya - Iya bawel" Sehun langsung memakan makan siangnya ketika sudah datang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo

Sehun makan dengan santai dan terkadang dia berpikir ulang tentang perkataan Bakehyun yang mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Dia memang kesepian karena sahabat cerewetnya berkurang satu tetapi dia menolak tegas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku duluan" Sehun langsung meninggalkan sahabat - sahabatnya yang masih belum siap makan siang, dia tidak memperdulikan ocehan Baekhyun karena dia ingin sendiri

"SEHUN... UHUK UHUK..." Baekhyun yang niat awalnya ingin memarahi Sehun batal karena tersedak makanan, sedangkan Sehun sudah menjauh dan tidak mendengar ocehan Bakehyun yang gagal

"Hati - hati Baek" Chanyeol dengan telaten memberikan air putih pada Baekhyun dan mengurut punggungnya agar berhenti tersedak

"Hahh.." Baekhyun lega setelah insiden tersedaknya yang membuat seisi kantin melihat padanya

"Makanya hati - hati bodoh. BUGH" Kyungsoo memarahi Baekhyun dan memberikan hadiah gratis tepat dikepala Baekhyun

"AKH! Sakit Kyung" Baekhyun mengusap sayang kepalanya yang dipukul Kyungsoo

"Hahaha..." Kai tertawa karena tingkah kekasih mereka sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang terkena pukulan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menuju atap sekolah duduk dikursi tua dan merenung sendiri kenapa hatinya terasa hampa, apakah efek Luhan sungguh berpengaruh pada hidupnya. Dia binggung dengan perasaannya yang rindu kepada Luhan antara sahabat atau kekasih.

"YAK!" Sehun terkejut karena seseorang menepuk bahunya ketika sedang melamun dan pelakunya Kyungsoo

"Makanya jangan melamun, nanti kemasukan hantu" Kyungsoo duduk disamping Sehun dan berbincang dengan sahabatnya yang sedang galau

"Tidak ada hantu Kyung, lagian aku tidak takut" Sehun membanggakan dirinya sambil menepuk dadanya sombong

"Ya terserah" Kyungsoo malas membalas ocehan Sehu yang membanggakan dirinya walalupun memang Sehun pemberani

"Kau galau kenapa Hun" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya pada sahabatnya yang sungguh berbeda dengan hari - hari biasanya

"Aku merasa kesepian karena Luhan sudah tidak bersama kita lagi" Sehun jujur pada Kyungsoo karena diantara mereka semua Kyungsoo lahh yang berperan sebagai penengah dan ibu bagi mereka

"Kau merindukan dia sebagai sahabat atau kekasih Hun" Kyungsoo serius dengan pertanyaannya berharap Sehun bisa memilih statusnya dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan selalu menangis karena Sehun lebih baik kepada orang lain daripada Luhan sahabatnya sendiri

"Aku merindukannya sebagai sahabat Kyung" Sehun ragu untuk menjawab pada awalnya tetapi dia juga tidak mau dibully yang lainnya bila dia mengatakan dia rindu pada Luhan lebih dari sekedar sahabat

"Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu, apakah kau memang merindukan Luhan sebagai kekasih atau sebagai sahabat. Bila memang kau menyukai Luhan terus terang padanya, dia juga menyukaimu sampai sekarang. Alasan utamanya untuk belajar keluar negeri bukan lahh meraih cita - citanya tetapi ingin mencoba melupakanmu Hun" Kyungsoo mulai terbuka mengenai keinginan Luhan sekolah keluar negeri, berharap Sehun mengerti arah hatinya berlabuh

"Aku tidak suka sifat Luhan yang jahil dan manja" Sehun mengatakan hal yang menusuk orang apabila orang dibicarakan tersebut disini pasti dia akan melempar semua barang yang ada pada Sehun

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, hidup itu saling melengkapi bukan saling menjelekan. Luhan memang tidak sempurna seperti yang kau katakan, tetapi dia memiliki fans yang setia. Kau juga tidak sempurna Hun, kau juga memiliki banyak kekurangan tetapi kami tidak pernah menjelekanmu didepan yang lain. Kau cobalah renungkan apakah kau menyukai Luhan atau tidak" Kyungsoo yang kesal karena Sehun selalu menilai orang dari kejelekannya, apakah dia pikir dia sudah sempurna. Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Sehun sendirian diatap sekolah

Sehun berpikir yang dikatakan Kyungsoo ada benarnya, tidak semua sempurna tetapi apakah memang dia mencintai Luhan. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai Luhan atau sekedar rindu sebagai sahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sehun kesulitan tidur karena pikirannya masih terbayang perkataan Kyungsoo yang memojokkannya. Dia mencoba untuk tertidur tetapi masih saja pikirannya melayang pada Luhan.

"ARGH..." Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak frustasi karena apapun yang dilakukannya pasti terbayang wajah Luhan

"Apakah aku sedang dihukum Tuhan, kenapa terus memikirkan Luhan" Sehun menjambak rambutnya karena sungguh tidak tahan dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya

Sehun tertidur setelah kelelahan berteriak frustasi, dia hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaaan yang dimilikinya untuk Luhan. Sehun adalah orang yang suka mengabaikan kata hatinya, ini pertama kalinya Sehun stres biasanya dia tidak peduli pada masalah lainnya. Pada akhirnya Sehun meminum obat tidur agar bisa tertidur nyenyak, dan Sehun tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun" Mama Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar putranya karena biasanya putranya sudah bersiap - siap sedangkan hari ini dia belum melihat putranya keluar dari kamar

"Nghh.." Sehun terusik karena seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dia sungguh mengantuk karena kesulitan tidur semalam

"Sehun bangun, sudah pagi" Mama Sehun tetap membangunkan anaknya untuk berangkat sekolah

"Iya Ma" Sehun menjawab teriakan mamanya dan bangun dari ranjang untuk mandi dan siap - siap kesekolah walaupun dia sungguh mengantuk

Sehun siap - siap sekitar tiga puluh menit, dan setelahnya dia pergi keruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Pagi ma pa" Sehun menyapa kedua orang tuanya

"Pagi" kedua orang tua Sehun menyapa anak tunggalnya yang sungguh tampan

"Kau kenapa terlambat bangun Sehun" Mama Sehun bertanya pada anaknya setelah meminum teh

"Iya ma, aku kesulitan tidur semalam" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan mamanya setelah mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Mama Sehun heran dengan kejadian yang baru dialami anaknya

"Aku juga tidak tahu ma, aku merasa berbeda saja" Sehun tidak mungkin jujur pada mamanya mengenai apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga sulit tidur

"Apa kau merindukan Luhan" Mama Sehun hanya bercanda saja tetapi reaksi yang diberikan Sehun berbeda, dia tersentak karena ucapan mamanya benar

"Kenapa mama bisa mengatakan seperti itu" Sehun berusaha mengelak dari tudingan mamanya

"Mama hanya menebak, kenapa kau ketakutan begitu" Mama Sehun puas berhasil mengerjai putranya

"Kalau kau memang suka pada Luhan nyatakan secara langsung, suka itu kata paling hebat" Papa Sehun juga mengerjai putranya yang linglung akan perasaaannya

"Iya pa" Sehun hanya mengiyakan perkataan papanya

"Sudah, habiskan sarapanmu Sehun. Kau sudah mau terlambat" Mama Sehun menyuruh anaknya agar cepat - cepat sarapan karena sudah mau terlambat

"Iya ma" Sehun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan piring kotornya ketumpukan piring kotor

"Aku pergi ya ma" Sehun pamit pada mamanya dan keluar dari rumah dengan buru - buru karena takut terlambat. Sehun menaiki mobilnya dengan buru - buru agar tidak kena hukum sama guru botak yang galak.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

"Hahh... Untung saja" Sehun bernapas lega karena tidak terlambat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kalau tidak hancur reputasinya dibuat guru botak yang galak plus jelek lagi

"Sehun, kau darimana saja" Chanyeol menyapa Sehun ketika Sehun memasuki ruang kelas dengan buru - buru

"Aku terlambat bangun" Sehun jujur pada sahabat - sahabatnya tetapi respon yang diterimanya berbeda

"Hahaha... Kau terlambat bangun Hun, apa kata fansmu bila kau terlambat dan dihukum oleh guru jelek" Chanyeol ketawa puas setelah mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya yang paling tampan diantara mereka mengakui alasan keterlambatan datangnya

"Aduh perutku... Kau lucu sekali tampan" Baekhyun ketawa puas sambil memegang perutnya karena geli mendengar candaan Chanyeol

"Ketawa sepuas kalian. BUGH" Sehun kesal dan memukul kepala Chanyeol agar dia berhenti ketawa seperti orang gila

"AKH... SAKIT HUN" Chanyeol kesal karena dia kena pukulan Sehun sementara bukan hanya dia yang menertawakan Sehun, masih banyak yang lain tetapi kenapa dia jadi korbannya

Sehun tidak peduli, dia duduk dikursinya dan menghiraukan ucapan sahabat - sahabat gilanya. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, sehingga tidak terlalu suka diganggu.

"Hun, kau kenapa" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya mana tahu dia bisa membaantu Sehun, dia sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya yang tampan

"Aku kesulitan tidur Kyung" Sehun menjawab sambil tiduran, dia sungguh lelah tetapi tidak mungkin dia tidak masuk sekolah

"Apa karena memikirkan Luhan" Kyungsoo to the point, Sehun yang tiduran langsung bangun karena terkejut tebakan Kyungsoo sungguh tepat

"Iya, tetapi aku bingung. Apa yang harus kupikirkan tentang Luhan" Sehun jujur tentang halusiansinya yang selalu membayangkan Luhan, tetapi dia bingung dengan halusinansinya

"Kurasa kau menyukai Luhan, cobalah jujur pada hatimu jika kau semakin menyangkalnya makla beban dihatimu akan semakin besar" Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan kembali menulis catatannya

" _Apakah aku menyukainya_ " Sehun berbicara dalam hati mengenai perkataan Kyungsoo tetapi bukan Kyungsoo saja yang mengatakannya seperti itu, kedua orang tuanya juga mengatakan hal yang sama

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun untuk bergegas pulang tetapi Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun

"AKH!..." Sehun kesakitan karena perbuatan jahil Baekhyun yang tidak bermoral mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan kencang

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang - ulang tetapi kau tidak mendengarku" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai mencubitku kan..." Sehun mengelus pinggangnya yang kena cubit mesra dari Baekhyun

"Sorry Hun. Hehehe..." Baekhyun ketawa malu karena memang dia berlebihan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya

"Ada apa Baek" Sehun bertanya setelah sakit dipinggangnya menghilang

"Sudah waktunya pulang, kau mau menginap disini Hun"

"Ah.." Sehun baru sadar ketika Baekhyun mengatakan waktunya pulang dan melirik ke sekeliling kelas yang ternyata sudah kosong tinggal mereka berdua didalam kelas

"Ayo" Baekhyun memaksa Sehun agar cepat karena Baekhyun memang penakut hantu

"Sabar cerewet" Sehun sungguh risih dengan kecerewetan sahabatnya yang satu ini, melebihi mamanya sendiri dan mama sedunia

"Ish.. Untung saja kau bukan anakku, kalau kau anakku habis kuhajar kau" Baekhyun kesal dengan perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan dirinya cerewet walaupun dia menyadari dirinya sungguh cerewet

"Tidak mungkin kau menghajarku, apa kau rela menghajar anakmu yang tampan ini" Sehun melakukan mata innocentnya agar Baekhyun tidak marah lagi padanya

"Aku tidak bisa menghajarmu karena kau sungguh tampan dan imut" Baekhyun luluh dengan keimutan Sehun dan mencubit pipi Sehun tanpa perasaan

"Argh.. Sakit Baek, kau gila" Sehun pasrah pipinya dicubit Baekhyun dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya yang mulus

"Hah..." Sehun menghela nafas setelah tangan Baekhyun lepas dari pipinya

"Lain kali kalau mau punya anak sepertiku yang tampan dan imut, buatlah dia dengan perasaan agar dia tercipta dengan sempurna" Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didalam kelas sambil mengejek Baekhyun

"YAK! SEHUN TUNGGU AKU... YAK!" Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang kesurupan dan mencoba mengejar Sehun yang sudah duluan meninggalkannya didalam kelas sendirian

"Sehun" Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menunggu Sehun dan Baekhyun diparkiran, Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun berjalan kearah mereka langsung meneriaki namanya

"Apa?" Sehun membalas sapaan Chanyeol setelah sampai didekat mereka

"Baekhyun mana?" Chanyeol yang tidak melihat Baekhyun langsung bertanya pada sahabatnya yang berwajah datar itu

"Itu dibelakang" Sehun menunjuk arah belakang dan muncul Baekhyun yang berlarian dengan kencang

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau albino gila" Baekhyun kesal pada Sehun karena meninggalkannya sendirian diruang kelas, padahal mereka semua tahu kalau Baekhyun itu penakut. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dan memarahi albino gila yang sayangnya tampan

"Sudahlah Baek" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar tidak emosi pada Sehun yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk

"Aku duluan" Sehun memasuki mobil setelah pamit pada semua sahabtanya dan keluar dari parkiran dengan cepat agar tidak kena amukan Baekhyun

"Ish... Aku kesal padanya Chan" Baekhyun mengadu pada kekasih dumbonya

"Sabar sayang" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak kesal lagi pada sahabat mereka yang memang terkadang baik dan terkadang membuat kesal

"Kita pulang yuk" Kyungsoo mengajak mereka semua untuk meninggalkan sekolah, mereka adalah penghuni terakhir

"Ya" Mereka memasuki mobil masing - masing dan meninggalkan sekolah untuk kembali kerumah masing - masing

.

.

.

.

.

"LU.." Sehun berteriak frustasi karena mimpi buruknya tentang Luhan disiang hari, Sehun bangun dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kesal. Kenapa selalu Luhan kenapa tidak Shiraishi Mai atau Yoona yang kecantikannya sama dengan Luhan

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun kau kenapa nak" Mama Sehun terkejut ketika anaknya berteriak dari arah kamar dan menghampiri anaknya sambil mengetuk pintu anaknya

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk ma" Sehun bangun dari ranjang dan membukakan pintu untuk mamanya

CLECK

"Sehun" Mama Sehun memeluk anaknya agar anaknya tenang dan tidak ketakutan dengan mimpi buruknya dan membawa anaknya duduk di ranjang Sehun

"Kau mimpi apa nak" Mama Sehun ingin menjadi penguat anaknya, seorang ibu punya jawaban atas kejadian yang menimpa anaknya karena seorang ibu memiliki keterikatan batin dengan sang anak

"Aku... Aku..." Sehun kesulitan bicara karena dia sungguh risih dengan mimpinya dan setiap saat selalu membayangkan orang yang sama dengan mimpinya

"Minum dulu Sehun baru bicara pelan - pelan" Mama Sehun mengambil segelas air dari nakas yang disamping tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sang anak mengambil gelas tersebut dan menenguk air dengan pelan - pelan hingga habis dan menyerahkan pada sang mama

"Ma, aku mimpi buruk tentang Luhan. Aku bermimpi bahwa Luhan mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan, dia tidak mengingat kita semua termasuk orang tuanya ma" Sehun menjelaskan apa yang dimimpikannya tadi pada sang mama. Sehun walaupun tegar diluar tetapi dia adalah anak yang manja dan baik

"Ok mama mengerti tetapi kenapa kau harus berteriak Sehun. Luhan hanya sahabatmu" Mama Sehun berusaha menjebak Sehun agar Sehun lebih terbuka dan mengakui perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Luhan

"Aku juga tidak tahu ma, aku selalu terbayang Luhan sejak dia pergi ke Amerika hingga saat ini. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tetapi aku tidak mencintainya dan aku paling benci jika Luhan dekat dengan pria lain ma" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan mamanya dengan cepat karena dia juga binggung dengan perasaannya sendiri

"Kau tidak boleh egois Sehun. Kalau memang menyukai Luhan maka kejarlah Luhan tetapi jika kau tidak menyukainya maka jangan mengekang pergerakan Luhan untuk berdekatan dengan pria lain" Mama Sehun berbicara lembut agar sang anak mengerti dengan perkataannya

"Aku ragu ma, aku menyukai Luhan tetapi dia sungguh kekanakan ma" Sehun jujur pada mamanya dan dia mengakui menyukai Luhan setelah stres memikirkan Luhan. Sehun sudah mendapat jawaban atas hatinya tetapi keburukan Luhan selalu dijadikan tameng untuk tidak menyadari perasaannya

"Anak ini" Mama Sehun memukul kepala anaknya dengan tenaga lumayan kuat

"Sakit ma..." Sehun merengek pada mamanya karena kepalanya yang sakit dipukul sang mama

"Sehun kau sudah besar tentukan pacarmu sendiri, masa harus mama yang tentukan pacarmu. Luhan itu sudah sempurna, kau kira kau tidak kekanakan hanya karena mama pukul kau merengek kayak anak kecil. Sadarilah perasaanmu pada Luhan sebelum Luhan memiliki kekasih yang lebih tampan darimu" Mama Sehun keluar dari kamar Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang merenung ucapan mamanya

"Apakah aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya" Sehun berbicara sendiri setelah mamanya keluar dari kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya keluarga Sehun makan bersama tetapi Sehun belum keluar dari kamar sejak tadi siang. Sang papa sebagai kepala keluarga menghampiri anaknya untuk mengajak makan malam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun ayo makan" Papa Sehun memanggil anaknya setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sehun

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab papanya, sang papa yang heran dengan anaknya yang tidak seperti biasa hanya mengambil kunci cadangan dan masuk kekamar anaknya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi

"Kau kenapa Sehun" Papa Sehun menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk bahu anaknya

"Pa" Sehun terkejut karena papanya menepuk bahunya tiba - tiba dan menemukan papanya yang bisa memasuki kamarnya yang dikunci

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Sehun" Papa Sehun berusaha membujuk anaknya agar tidak depresi

"Aku memikirkan Luhan pa" Sehun jujur tetapi matanya tidak menatap sang papa

"Apa yang harus kau pikirkan tentang Luhan bila kau tidak mencintainya"

"Aku mencintainya tetapi dia kekanakan pa" Sehun ingin berbagi pada papanya mana tahu sang papa punya solusi untuknya

"Hahaha..." Papa Sehun ketawa mendengar penuturan sang anak

"Kenapa ketawa pa?" Sehun heran dengan papanya yang ketawa bukannya memberikan arahan

"Kau lucu Sehun, kau sama seperti papa. Dulu papa dan mama adalah musuh abadi, tetapi sekarang apa kami jadi suami istri" Papa Sehun sungguh lucu melihat Sehun yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya dulu

"Hah? Papa serius? Tidak berbohong kan pa?" Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan papanya, rasanya sungguh heran melihat sepasang musuh yang menjadi suami istri

"Papa serius, mamamu dulu adalah orang yang paling kasar papa kenal. Dia selalu menendang selangkangan pria apabila ada pria yang menghalangi jalannya, papa dulu tidak sengaja berpas - pasan dengan mamamu dikoridor sekolah dan papa yang tidak tahu apa - apa harus kesakitan diselangkangan papa"

"Pasti sakit pa" Sehun bergedik ngeri mendengar cerita papa mengenai mama yang suka menendang selangkangan pria apabila ada pria yang menggangu jalannya

"Sakit sekali Hun, sejak saat itu papa menjadikannya sebagai musuh abadi. Tetapi lama - lama papa menyadari bahwa papa jatuh cinta pada mamamu walaupun dia orangnya kasar. Cinta itu buta, sahabat papa juga jatuh cinta pada kriminal. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bila cinta sudah mempersatukan kita, yang perlu kau lakukan apabila kau mencintai Luhan maka nyatakan secara langsung sebelum Luhan diambil orang lain"

"Iya pa" tekad Sehun sudah bulat, dia memang mencintai Luhan hanya masih belum bisa menerima kekurangan Luhan. Mulai saat ini dia mencoba untuk menerima Luhan dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya

"Ayo makan, nanti mama marah" Papa Sehun tetap masih takut pada sang istri walaupun sekarang sang istri sudah tidak pernah menyiksa selangkangannya

"Iya, aku takut selangkangan kita jadi korbannya" Sehun menarik tangan sang papa agar menuju ruang makan

Sesampainya diruang makan, mereka menemukan sang mama yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja. Mama Sehun heran dengan keadaan Sehun yang menarik tangan sang papa.

"Kalian kenapa" Mama Sehun bertanya pada dua orang yang paling dicintainya

"tidak ada" Papa Sehun menjawab cepat tetapi respon Sehun berbeda

"Kami tidak mau selangkangan kami jadi korban mama" Sehun terlalu polos jadi orang, sehingga sang mama hanya ketawa mendengarnya

"Itu kan masa lalu, sekarang sudah tidak lagi" Mama Sehun tetap maish ketawa karena lucu mendengar penuturan sang anak yang takut selangkangannya ditendang

Mereka makan dengan santai dan sesekali sang mama menceritakan masa lalunya pada sang anak karena papanya yang sudah menceritakan setengah. Mama Sehun memang galak pada zaman dulu tetapi sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi ibu yang pengertian pada anaknya dan istri yang baik untuk sang suami.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Other Place**_

"Lu"

"Apa Maachan" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kepada sahabat barunya

"Kita kekantin, aku lapar" Oku Manami atau disapa Maachan adalah gadis campuran Italia dengan Jepang adalah gadis yang cantik dan imut disaat bersamaan

"Iya - iya, tunggu sebentar" Luhan membereskan bukunya dan kekantin bersama Maachan dan Erena. Oku Manami dan Ono Erena adalah sahabat baik, mereka bersahabat dengan Luhan ketika pertama kali Luhan memasuki kesekolah baru di Amerika

"Let's Go" Erena menarik tangan Luhan dan Maachan agar dapat tempat duduk dikantin yang padat ketika istirahat

"Aku yang pesan, kalian duduk saja dan pesanan kalian seperti biasa kan" Erena bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya dan kedua sahabatnya menggangukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan pesanan Erena

"Ok, sebentar ya guys" Erena meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan mengantri di barisan depan karena kantin masih sepi

"Hai cantik" YangYang siswa populer dikalangan mereka duduk disebrang Luhan sambil menyapa sahabatnya yang cantik

"Hai" Luhan dan Maachan kompak membalas sapaan YangYang

"Tumben berdua, Erena mana?" YangYang heran dengan sahabatnya yang biasanya bertiga, sekarang cuma berdua yang kumpul

"Dia lagi antri, kau sendiri sudah pesan Yang?" Luhan membalas pertanyaan YangYang, dia senang mendapatkan kedua sahabat seperti Erena dan Maachan ditambah cowok populer seperti YangYang dan Wuzun

"Wuzun yang pesankan punyaku" YangYang menjawab sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"Makanan datang" Erena beteriak nyaring setelah mendekati meja mereka dan terkejut karena YangYang si tampan duduk dimeja mereka

"Yang, tumben kau disini mana Wuzun" Erena sungguh kaku bila berhadapan dengan YangYang dan Wuzun karena dia adalah fangirl mereka berdua walaupun dia tidak menampakannya secara langsung

"Dia lagi pesan makanan, dan mulai hari ini kita satu meja saja" YangYang dengan cueknya langsung memainkan handphonenya

" _Yey_ " Erena senang dalam hati karena orang yang dia sukai akan berada disekitarnya

"Hai Wuzun" Luhan menyapa Wuzun ketika Wuzun mendekati meja mereka dengan tangan yang penuh membawa makanan

"Hai Lu, hai semua" Wuzun menyapa Luhan dan menyapa yang lainnya

"Hai" Maachan dan Erena kompak membalas sapan siganteng Wuzun

"Kita makan, sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk kelas" Luhan menengahi agar mereka memulai makan siang mereka karena jam istirahat sudah mau berakhir

Mereka makan dengan santai dan tidak ada satu pun yang tidak berbicara ketika makan. Luhan adalah orang yang paling cepat makan dibandingkan dengan sahabatnay di Amerikda maupun dikorea.

"Lu, kau memakan makan siangmu atau menelan langsung?" YangYang heran dengan Luhan yang cepat makan padahal porsi makan Luhan juga porsi besar sama seperti punyanya

BUGH

"Sakit Lu..." Luhan memukul lengan YangYang karena kesal dengan perkataan YangYang yang tidak berperikeluhanan

"Yang pastinya ditelan YangYang, aku memang cepat siap makan bukan berarti aku menelannya langsung sama piringnya" Luhan menahan kekesalannya pada cowok tampan dari china tersebut

"Aku hanya bercanda Lu, jangan marah" YangYang mengelus sayang kepala Luhan membuat kedua sahabatnya cemburu karena Luhan sungguh akrab dengan pangeran sekolah mereka

"Iya" Luhan memainkan handphonenya dan membuka instagram miliknya, dia menemukan foto Sehun yang baru diupdate beberapa jam yang lalu dengan menampilkan wajah sedihnya

Luhan masih aktif diinstagram tetapi dia tidak mau memberikan like atau comment pada foto Sehun, dia takut akan semakin sulit untuk melupakannya sedangkan YangYang yang memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan berubah heran dan mengajak Luhan berbicara.

"Lu, habis ini aku ingin kita berbicara berdua di atap sekolah" YangYang igin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Luhan dan sangat rahasia

"Ya" Luhan hanya enjoy saja mengikuti permintaan sahabatnya, dia tidak pernah berpikiran negatif pada sahabatnya sehingga Luhan memiliki banyak teman dan mudah bergaul

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu" YangYang memanggil Luhan setelah Luhan memasuki atap sekolah

"Apa Yang?" Luhan mendekati YangYang yang berjarak satu meter dari pintu masuk

"Tutup kedua matamu dulu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" YangYang meminta Luhan untuk menutup mata

"Awas kalau kau mengerjaiku" Luhan mempercayai YangYang karena selama ini YangYang tidak pernah menjahili dia

"Iya" YangYang menyakinkan Luhan untuk menutup matanya

Luhan menutup matanya dan YangYang menyiapkan cincin untuk Luhan, dia ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

"Buka Lu" Luhan terkejut mendapati YangYang berlutut didepannya sambil memberikan cincin mahal untuknya

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" YangYang berkata dengan sungguh - sungguh karena dia memang menyukai Luhan sejak pertama bertemu

"Aku minta maaf Yang, aku tidak bisa menerimamu" Luhan menyesal sudah menyakiti hati YangYang tetapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong pada hatinya sendiri bahwa dia masih merindukan Sehun dan masih belum bisa move on dari Sehun

"Kenapa Lu, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih di Korea" YangYang penasaran dengan Luhan yang menolaknya, padahal YangYang yakin seratus persen Luhan akan menerimanya

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih tetapi aku menyukai seseorang walaupun dia tidak menyukaiku. Aku ingin mencoba melupakannya tetapi semakin kucoba maka semakin susah untuk melupakan dia" Luhan memilih jujur pada YangYang mengenai kisah cintanya yang rumit dibandingkan dia menyakiti YangYang

"Shhh... Melupakan orang yang kita sukai itu memang susah Lu" YangYang mengusap sayang punggung Luhan karena Luhan menangis ketika menceritakan kisah percintaannya

"Yang aku minta maaf karena sudah menolakmu, tetapi kumohon diantara kita tidak jadi berkelahi karena aku menolakmu. Aku ingin persahabatan kita tetap terjalin Yang" Luhan menangis dan memeluk YangYang dengan erat takut kalau YangYang akanb berubah karena cintanya ditolak

"Iya Lu" YangYang merapatkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan membiarkan bajunya basah karena air mata Luhan

"Hiks..." Luhan masih menangis kecil karena sungguh terharu dengan YangYang yang sudah bisa menerimanya sebagai sahabat walaupun cintanya ditolak, dia ingin mencoba seperti YangYang yang tegar walaupun pernah ditolak

"Sudahlah Lu, nanti rusa kami jadi jelek" YangYang mengejek Luhan agar Luhan berhenti menangis, dan itu sungguh menyiksa batin YangYang yang membuatnya menangis mengingat masa lalunya yang suram dalam percintaan

"Ish..." Luhan memukul YangYang karena kesal dibilang rusa jelek

"Kita kembali kekelas Lu, sebentar lagi guru galak masuk aku tidak mau jadi sasaran kemarahannya" YangYang mengajak Luhan kembali kekelas karena sebentar lagi akan masuk

"Hahaha... Kau lucu Yang, masa kau yang macho begini takut sama guru galak. Gak gentleman jadi cowok" Luhan mengejek YangYang habis - habissan karena cowok ganteng tersebut takut pada guru galak

"Bukan begitu... Jangan karena kau anak kesayangannya Lu, makanya bisa mengejek orang sembarangan" YangYang malu karena Luhan sudah menertawakannya dan mengatakannya bahwa dia tidak gentleman jadi pria

"Jangan banyak alasan, Hahaha" Luhan mencubit pipi YangYang dengan kuat lalu berlari kearah kelasnya dan meninggalkan YangYang yang terkejut dengan cubitan Luhan yang sungguh sakit dipipinya

"Awas kau Lu" YangYang mengejar Luhan dan ketika hampir mendekati Luhan, YangYang makin mempercepat larinya agar mengejar Luhan dan menahannya yang akan memasuki kelas

"Akh... Sakit" Luhan kesakitan ketika YangYang menarik tangannya dan memenjarakan tubuhnya didinding dekat kelas mereka

"Kau mencubit orang lebih sakit Lu" YangYang tidak mau disalahkan karena dia lebih kesakitan dan jadi korban Luhan

"ARGH!..." Luhan ingin membalas perkataan YangYang tetapi tidak jadi karena rintihan kesakitan YangYang dan melihat guru galak yang dibilang YangYang memukul kepala YangYang dengan kliping persentasi yang akan dilakukan hari ini

YangYang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat pelaku yang seenak jidat memukul kepalanya dan kemudian dia kaku untuk memarahi sipelaku karena yang memukulnya tadi adalah guru galak yang baru saja dikatakannya dengan Luhan.

"Mau kau apakan Luhan, apa mau kau perkosa" Guru galak yang bernama William tersebut memarahi YangYang yang menyakiti wanita, itu sungguh dilarang menyakiti wanita

"Bu.. Bukan pak, saya cuma ingin menjahili dia karena sudah mencubit saya pak" YangYang pertama gagap untuk menjelaskan pada sang guru tetapi dia bisa mendapatkan suaranya dan menjelaskan pada guru tersebut

"Apa kamu tidak takut pada Luhan?" sang guru bertanya pada Yang Yang yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran

"Maksudnya pak?" YangYang yang ditanyai sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan guru tersebut

"Di Amerika sungguh banyak penyiksaan yang dilakukan untuk temannya, salah satunya adalah menendang selangkanganmu atau meremas selangkanganmu. Apa kau tidak takut apabila penismu tidak berfungsi" pak William mengatakannya dengan frontal, karena dia orang Amerika dan sudah lebih mengerti situasi dan kondisi disana

"Pffft..." Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan YangYang juga merasa waspada

"Kalian masuk kelas sekarang" Pak William meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk keruangan kelas Luhan

"Ayo Yang" Luhan menarik tangan YangYang untuk masuk kelas karena gurunya sudah datang

"Iya" YangYang melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan cepat

"Kau kenapa" Luhan heran dengan sikap YangYang yang berubah jadi ketakutan padanya

"Aku takut kau menendang selangkanganku" setelah mengatakannya pada Luhan, YangYang memasuki kelas dengan berlari dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan

"Dasar gila" Luhan memasuki kelas dengan wajah kesal karena YangYang yang overdose menjauhi Luhan seperti menjauhi musuhnya

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan pada kalian bahwa akan ada 3 siswa dan siswi dari sekolah kita yang akan diutus untuk studi tour ke Korea Selatan" Pak William menjelaskan pada siswa dan siswinya bahwa akan diadakan tour ke Korea Selatan

"Aku mau kesana"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Boa Noona"

Begitulah bisik - bisik siswa siswi dikelas tersebut setelah mendengar adanya studi tour ke Korea Selatan. Luhan murung, dia berharap dia tidak diutus karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan nama ketiga siswa dan siwi yang akan berangkat ke Korea Selatan 3 hari lagi" Pak William dengan cepat mengambil perhatian semua siswa sisi dan membacakan nama peserta yang akan mengikuti studi tour

"Yang pertama YangYang" tepuk tangan menghiasi ruangan kelas setelah nama peserta pertama disebutkan. Semua orang tidak ada yang tidak setuju apabila YangYang menjadi utusan sekolah mereka. YangYang sungguh sempurna dia tampan, pintar, kaya, sexy, baik, dan sering berbagi pada orang lain

"Yang kedua Wuzun" tepuk tangan tidak kalah meriah dari YangYang karena Wuzun merupakan cowok populer seperti YangYang. Semua setuju dengan Wuzun diutus karena dia sungguh pintar

"Dan yang terakhir Luhan" Luhan terkejut sementara sahabatnya dan teman - teman lainnya bertepuk tangan untuk Luhan. Semua setuju Luhan menjadi siswi yang akan melakukan studi tour ke Korea Selatan karena dia pintar dan baik

Kata sempurna patut diberikan kepada ketiga siswa siswi yang akan melakukan studi tour karena mereka sungguh memiliki segalanya. Tetapi mereka tidak menyombongkan ketampanan dan kecantikan serta tidak menyombongkan harta orang tua mereka.

"Saya harap kalian mampu menjaga nama baik sekolah kita disana" Pak William memberikan arahan pada ketiga muridnya yang akan berangkat ke Korea Selatan

Luhan murung dan sahabatnya memandang Luhan dengan aneh, harusnya Luhan senang bila dia akan berkunjung ke Korea Selatan dan berjumpa dengan keluarganya maupun sahabat - sahabatnya disana. YangYang yang sudah tahu kisah kehidupan Luhan paham dengan kemurungan Luhan, dia akan berusaha membuat Luhan untuk menjadi kuat.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita jumpa lagi. Selamat siang semua" Pak William pamit mengundurkan diri dari kelas karena jam mengajarnya sudah habis

"Lu" YangYang mendekati Luhan untuk memberikan ketenangan pada sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya

"Apa Yang" Luhan berusaha tersenyum untuk mengalihkan pikirannya mengenai studi tour ke Korea Selatan

"Semangat lah, aku tahu kau akan mengalami hal berat tetapi kau harus menghadapinya. Jadilah terkuat untuk menghadapi masalah" YangYang memberikan semangat pada Luhan

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk semangat setelah mendapat dukungan dari YangYang, dia ingin menjadi tegar dan kuat seperti YangYang yang satu jam lalu baru ditolak cintanya

"Ayo pulang" Wuzun menghampiri YangYang dan Luhan untuk pulang bersama karena mereka tinggal di asrama disekolah elit ini

"Ya" YangYang dan Luhan berjalan dibelakang Wuzun yang sibuk bercerita dengan Maachan dan Erena

Mereka kembali kekamar masing - masing dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, belajar dan belajar. Luhan memiliki sahabat yang menghabiskan waktu dengan banyakan belajar, itulah sebabnya Luhan merasa nyaman dengan mereka yang saling menjaga privasi dan ketentraman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun karena sedari tadi orang yang dipanggil tidak menyahut atau memberikan respon

"Apa?" Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunannya terkejut karena suara Chanyeol sungguh besar untuk memanggilnya dengan jarak bersebelahan

"Kau daritadi melamun, guru kita sudah masuk" Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa Pak Lee guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas

"Ya" Sehun menyahut sekedarnya dan kembali fokus pada guru mereka yang menjelaskan rumus - rumus fisika

Proses belajar mengajar berlangsung dengan tentram dan pada saat mendekati meneit -menit terakhir, Pak Lee selaku guru mereka memberikan beberapa pengumuman yang penting.

"Perhatian untuk semuanya" sang guru memulai untuk menarik seluruh perhatian siswa - siswi dikelas

"Saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa pengumuman" Pak Lee melanjutkan setelah mendapat perhatian dari seluruh siswa - siswi yang ada dikelas

"Tiga hari lagi sekolah kita kedatangan tamu dari Amerika untuk melakukan studi tour, jadi saya harap kalian memberikan kesan terbaik bagi ketiga utusan Amerika untuk studi tour di Korea"

"Apakah bapak tahu siapa saja yang akan datang kesini darri utusan Amerika?" Sehun bertanya pada Pak Lee berharap guru tersebut mau memberikan bocoran padanya. Dia berharap Luhan akan mengikuti studi tour ke Korea dan akan menjelaskannya pada Luhan langsung

"Maaf saya tidak tahu siapa saja utusan dari Amerika, tunggu saja tiga hari lagi maka kamu akan tahu siapa saja yang diutus. Sekian dan minggu depan kita lanjutkan lagi" sang guru menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan pamit mengundurkan diri dari ruangan tersebut

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih menekuk wajahnya karena berharap Luhan akan mengikuti studi tour ini. Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun untuk memberikan semangat.

"Kalau dia ikut maka disitu lah kesempatanmu untuk menembak dia dan menjelaskan semuanya tetapi kalau dia tidak mengikuti studi tour ini maka kamu harus bersabar untuk menunggunya selama tiga tahun atau mungkin lebih. Kau juga harus mapan dan mempunyai pekerjaan tetap untuk melamar Luhan" Chanyeol menjadi bijaksana dalam sekejap untuk memberikan dukungan kepada sahabat datarnya namun tampan

"Iya" Sehun memikirkan yang dikatakan Chanyeol ada benarnya, dia harus jadi orang sukses agar Luhan mau jadi kekasihnya

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling memberikan dukungan, dia punya ide jahil agar suasana tidak sunyi senyap.

"Oi Chanyeol kamu jangan selingkuh dengan Sehun" Baekhyun pura - pura marah dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengelak apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku tidak selingkuh sayang" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan merajuk seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun sungguh gemas dengan kekasih raksasanya ini

"Aku tidak mau dengan mahluk dobi seperti dia" Sehun mengejek Chanyeol agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman mengenai rangkulan tadi

"Kau kira aku mau denganmu manusia datar" Chanyeol membalas ejekan Sehun

"Jangan terlalu sering membenci orang lain. Nanti kalian saling jatuh cinta pula" Baekhyun dan yang lainnya keluar kelas setelah Baekhyun memimpin barisan mereka untuk keluar dari kelas

"Aku tidak mau dengannya" Chanyeol bergedik ngeri membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyunnya

"Kau kira aku mau denganmu" kata Sehun dengan sombong dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dikelas

"YAK!" Chanyeol yang ditinggal dengan cepat mengejar teman - temannya yang sudah duluan keluar

"Hahaha..." Baekhyun dan yang lainnya ketawa melihat Chanyeol berlari - lari kearah mereka dan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya memberikan tatapan malas untuk Chanyeol

"Badan saja yang besar tetapi nyali kecil" Sehun mengejek Chanyeol karena lucu melihat sahabatnya yang takut dengan hantu

"Apa kau bilang" Chanyeol hampir saja memukul kepala Sehun karena kesal dengan ucapan Sehun untung saja Kris menengahi mereka

"Sudahlah, kau kayak anak - anak Chanyeol" Kris bosan melihat tingkah konyol sahabat - sahabatnya yang unik

"Baekie... Aku dibully mereka" Chanyeol mengadu pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah karena sudah memulai membully Chanyeol

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu pada Yeollieku" Baekhyun mengandeng Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kawan - kawannya yang mematung karena mereka heran sikap Baekhyun yang cepat berubah

"Dasar aneh" Shiraishi Mai kesal dengan Baekhyun yang moodnya cepat berubah dan tidak setia dengan apa yang sudah dlakukannya

"Sudahlah, kita kembali kerumah masing - masing saja" Sehun sebagai leader kelompok mereka mengusulkan untuk pulang daripada sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bermesraan

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Hari ini merupakan hari yang ditakutkan Luhan datang juga, Luhan masih belum memberitahu kedua orang tuanya karena ingin membuat kejutan pada orang tuanya.

"Lu, kita akan bermalam di hotel?" YangYang bertanya pada Luhan setelah sampai dibandara Korea

"Tidak, kita akan bermalam dirumahku saja. Kami memiliki ruang tamu khusus" Luhan sungguh tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat barunya hingga menawari tumpangan dirumahnya yang besar

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Wuzun menimpali jawaban Luhan yang terkesan memaksa mereka untuk bermalam dirumahnya selama mereka berada di Korea

"Ayolah" Luhan kesal pada kedua sahabat barunya, dia sungguh ingin mereka bersama – sama dalam segala hal termasuk satu rumah. Luhan percaya kepada kedua sahabatnya karena mereka orang yang baik dan juga dirumah tersebut masih ada orang tua Luhan

"Iya – Iya" YangYang menjawab dengan cepat takut Luhan kesal pada mereka, terutama pada dirinya karena masalah beberapa hari yang lalu setelah dirinya ditolak dan diminta untuk tidak menjauhi Luhan

"Good Boy" Luhan tersenyum senang dan berjalan hingga menemukan taksi yang kosong untuk dinaiki bersama kedua sahabatnya menuju rumahnya

"Pak, tolong antar saya ke alamat xxx" Luhan memberitahukan alamatnya dan sang supir mengangguk lalu membantu Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya untuk memasukkan koper mereka kedalam bagasi dan setelah mobil tersebut berjalan menuju alamat yang disebutkan Luhan tadi

"Terima kasih ya pak" Luhan memberikan bayaran pada supir, dan kemudian keluar dari taksi tersebut dibantu dengan sang supir menurunkan koper – koper mereka yang lumayan banyak isinya

TING TONG - TING TONG

"Iya sebentar" seorang wanita menyahut dari dalam rumah tersebut dan membuka pintu dengan terburu – buru

CLECK

"Ma" Luhan memanggil pertama mamanya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil masih dalam moder terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Luhan" Mama Luhan mendekati Luhan dan meraba wajah anak kesayangannya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, hanya mendengar suaranya melalui telepon saja yang sering

"Iya ma, aku Luhan" Luhan membawa mamanya kedalam pelukannya karena dia sungguh rindu dengan mamanya

"Eh... mereka siapa Lu?" Mama Luhan heran melihat kedua pria tampanyang berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan dengan pandangan terbawa perasaan dengan yang dilihatnya

"Oh iya Ma mereka sahabatku ketika berada di Amerika. Mereka dari china, dan juga aku memiliki sahabat perempuan di Amerika" Luhan memberitahu sahabatnya di Amerika sana karena takut sang mama berpikiran buruk dan menuduh Luhan yang tidak – tidak bersama kedua sahabat tampannya

"Hai tante" sapa YangYang dan Wuzun kompak

"Hai sayang, panggil mama saja seperi Luhan" Mama Luhan fasih dalam berbahasa sehingga memudahkannya berbincang dengan orang lain. Mama Luhan tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat Luhan yang kelihatan baik dan ramah

"Iya ma" YangYang dan Wuzun kompak menjawab Mama Luhan untuk kedua kalinya

"Oh ya Lu, ada acara apa sehingga kau kembali ke Korea?" Mama Luhan lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk bertanya pada anaknya tujuan utama anaknya datang kesini

"Kita masuk dulu ma" Luhan kesal pada mamanya, mereka membawa banyak barang tetapi sang mama tidak memberikan masuk dulu dan memilih mengobrol diluar

"Iya, mama lupa. Ayo masuk nak" Mama Luhan mengajak kedua sahabat Luhan untuk masuk dan duduk diruang tamu

"Hah..." Luhan menghela nafas karena barang yang dipegangnya sungguh berat

"Silahkan duduk" Mama Luhan menyuruh mereka duduk dan menuju dapur untuk memesankan kepada pelayan mereka untuk membuatkan minuman dan kue kering untuk tamu

"Ma, kami besok akan melakukan studi tour disini dan kami menetap di Korea selama seminggu. Jadi aku mengajak mereka untuk tinggal dirumah kita, tidak apa – apa kan ma?" Luhan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke Korea ketika mamanya sudah kembali dan duduk bersama mereka sekaligus meminta izin pada sang pemilik rumah untuk menampungnya dan kedua sahabatnya, padahal mereka diberikan fasilitas untuk hotel tetapi mereka menolak karena permintaan Luhan dengan jurus andalan Luhan sehingga mereka setuju dengan apa yang dinginkan Luhan.

"Ya tidak apa – apa Lu, sebentar ya mama suruh pelayan untuk merapikan kamar tamu" Mama Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan menyuruh pelayan mereka untuk merapikan kamar tamu dan kamar anaknya

"Apa kami tidak merepotkan Lu" YangYang sungguh tidak enak pada Luhan, karena mereka pasti akan merepotkan untuk seminggu di Korea

"Kalian tidak merepotkan, kalian itu sahabatku" Luhan memasang wajah sedih karena sahabat – sahabatnya segan dengan apa yang ditawari Luhan

"Terima kasih Lu" YangYang dan Wuzun menjawab Luhan dengan cepat karena tidak mau membuat Luhan sedih apalagi ada orang tua Luhan disekitar mereka, bisa – bisa mereka berdua dikira telah berbuat yang tidak – tidak pada Luhan

Mereka larut dalam keheningan hingga Mama Luhan kembali dan memberikan kabar gembira pada ketiga anak muda tersebut.

"Kamar kalian sudah dirapikan, kalian bisa istirahat dan nanti siang kalian bisa jalan – jalan disekitar sini. Luhan kau harus menjadi guide tour mereka selama di Korea" Mama Luhan muncul dan langsung memberikan usulan yang memang akan mereka lakukan hari ini

"Iya Ma" Luhan menjawab dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk memasuki kamar mereka masing – masing

"Ini kamar kalian" Mama Luhan memberitahukan pada YangYang dan Wuzun dan langsung meninggalkan mereka agar kedua pria tampan tersebut bisa istirahat setelah perjalan yang ditempuh

.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" YangYang menjawab agar orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka memasuki kamar tersebut

"Ayo kita makan siang lalu jalan – jalan disekitar" Luhan memasuki kamar YangYang dan Wuzun lalu mengerecoki kedua sahabatnya

"Iya sebentar Lu" YangYang yang sudah memakai pakaian formal langsung meyuruh Wuzun untuk berganti baju di kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamar

"Ayo" Wuzun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah satu menit untuk mengganti baju dan mereka menuju meja makan bersama

"Siang anak mama" Mama Luhan menyapa ketiga anaknya yang sungguh sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya

"Siang ma" Luhan dan kedua lelaki tampan tersebut menjawab kompak sapaan sang mama, memang mereka kompak ketika pertama kali bertemu dikelas yang sama dan dalam kelompok yang sama

"Oh ya, nama kalian berdua siapa. Mama sampai lupa bertanya mengenai nama kalian karena kalian sungguh ganteng" Mama Luhan memang orangnya mudah bercanda dan memuji orang, walaupun Luhan sendiri mengagumi kedua sahabatnya yang tampan sama seperti sahabatnya yang di Korea 

"Nama saya YangYang ma" YangYang memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum kepada Mama Luhan

"Nama saya Wuzun ma" Wuzun memperkenalkan dirinya setelah YangYang dan juga membalas senyuman Mama Luhan yang tidak pernah luntur

"Saya Luhan ma" Luhan ikut – ikutan karena dia sudah lapar tetapi mamanya suka sekali menggangu sahabatnya apalagi laki – laki

"Ish.. kalau kau Lu tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Mama sudah bosan mendengar namamu" Mama Luhan membalas cuek perkenalan Luhan yang tidak dibutuhkan sedangkan kedua sahabat Luhan menahan tawa akibat kejadian lucu yang terjadi dimeja makan tersebut

"Awas saja mama, akan kuadukan pada papa" Luhan kesal pada mamanya yang genit pada sahabat – sahabatnya baik yang di Korea dan Amerika

"Ya" Mama Luhan tidak peduli, lagian dia hanya mencoba akrab dengan sahabat baru Luhan

"Kalian kalau mau ketawa ya ketawa saja, jangan ditahan" Luhan menoleh kesamping dan tiba – tiba pada sahabatnya yang ketawa secara diam – diam

"Sudahlah, kita makan saja" Mama Luhan memberikan aba – aba untuk makan siang daripada mendengar omelan Luhan

"Selamat makan" Wuzun dan YangYang kompak mengatakan sapaan ketika makan dan mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita jalan – jalan sekitar rumahku" Luhan mengajak kedua temannya untuk jalan – jalan disekitar rumahnya

"Ya" YangYang menjawab dan menyenggol lengan Wuzun agar menuruti permintaan Luhan, daripada mendengar rusa betina mengamuk disiang hari yang cerah

Mereka bersiap – siap untuk jalan – jalan dan mereka berkeliling dekat rumah Luhan, yang banyakan rumah orang kaya dengan dihiasi taman dan kolam ikan yang membuat sekitar rumah Luhan menjadi indah.

"Indah pemandangannya Lu" Wuzun sungguh terpesona dengan keindahan disekitar rumah Luhan

"Iya, aku sering berjalan – jalan disekitar sini dan menghirup udara segar" Luhan juga setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Wuzun

Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya melewati jalan yang sama dengan yang dilewati Luhan untuk menuju rumah Kyungsoo yang letaknya tepat berada disamping rumah Luhan. Rumah yang dipuji Wuzun tadi adalah rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat sosok seseorang yang mirip Luhan langsung memanggil nama tersebut.

"Lu" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil apabila benar dia Luhan maka Kyungsoo akan langsung memeluknya erat dan apabila dia salah orang maka dia tidak terlalu malu. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang dibelakang tercengang mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil nama Luhan

"Kyung" Luhan yang dipanggil membalas sapaan Kyungsoo dan berlari kearah Kyungsoo untuk memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga berlari untuk memeluk sahabat yang dirindukannya. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang lain mengekor dibelakang Kyungsoo dan dibelakang Luhan

"Lu, aku rindu padamu" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan dan juga Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu sahabat yang bisa dipercaya sesama perempuan

"Aku juga Kyung" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat sahabatnya yag lain juga tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat

"Hai semua" Luhan menyapa sahabatnya dan sahabatnya yang sudah sadar dari keterjutannya langsung memeluk Luhan bersama – sama dan Luhan sungguh terharu karena sahabatnya masih mengingatnya dengan baik

"Lu, aku rindu padamu" Kris memulai percakapan pertamanya, dan Luhan tersenyum atas apa yang dikatakan Kris sedangkan Sehun tidak masalah dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Sehun mencoba untuk merebut Luhan dengan cara yang baik dan gentleman

"Sesak..." Luhan sungguh sesak dengan pelukan sahabat – sahabatnya yang terlalu erat

"Sorry" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk karena mereka semua sudah membuat sang mantan center sekolah mereka sesak

"Hai Lu" Sehun meyapa Luhan dengan senyum terbaiknya, dia ingin mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia akan menjadi pacar yang baik bagi Luhan, dia ingin memulai dari awal untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan

"Hai Sehun" Luhan sebenarnya gugup bertemu Sehun, tetapi dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan semua sahabatnya

"Lu, mereka berdua siapa. Kenapa tampan sekali" Baekhyun menyadari ada dua oang pria tampan berdiri tepat dibelakang Luhan sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan yang berkumpuk dengan sahabat – sahabatnya

"Dasar genit. Mereka sahabatku dari Amerika tetapi mereka mendapat beasiswa sama sepertiku, mereka berasal dari China" Luhan kesal dengan Baekhyun yang genit pada pria tampan walaupun Baekhyun sudah mempunyai Chanyeol sebagai pacar, tetapi Luhan juga harus memperkenalkan sahabat barunya pada sahabat lamanya

"Saya YangYang"

"Saya Wuzun"

Mereke memperkenalkan diri agar sahabat – sahabat Luhan tidak terus memperhatikan mereka, walaupun sudah sering diperhatikan oleh siswa – siswi di Amerika tetapi mereka risih dengan yang dilakukan oleh semua orang.

Setelah itu mereka saling berkenalan dan Kyungsoo mengajak mereka semua kedalam rumah Kyungsoo untuk merayakan momen ini, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk karena akan berada disekitar Sehun

"Lu, kau tidak bilang kalau rumah ini adalah rumah sahabatmu" Wuzun heran dengan Luhan yang tidak memberitahunya bahwa rumah yang dipujinya tadi adalah rumah sahabat Luhan

"Hehehe..." Luhan tersenyum hambar menjawab pertanyaan Wuzun

Sehun yang melihat interaksi Luhan dengan kedua sahabat barunya sungguh cemburu. Dia ingin Luhan duduk disekitarnya dan berbincang layaknya sahabat lama. Sedankan YangYang memperhatikan seluruh sahabat Luhan dan heran dengan satu orang saja yaitu Sehun, dia sungguh berbeda dengan sahabat Luhan yang lainnya

"Lu, apa pria yang bernama Sehun itu adalah orang yang kau sukai" YangYang berbisik pada Luhan karena heran melihat Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Kau tahu darimana" Luhan terkejut dengan kemampuan YangYang yang bisa menebak siapa orang disukainya, padahal Luhan tidak pernah memberitahu pada semua sahabatnya di Amerika mengenai cinta pertamanya yang begitu menyedihkan

"Aku daritadi melihatnya terus memperhatikanmu dengan ekspresinya yang datar, dia tampan tetapi wajahnay itu Lu datar kali mengalahkan tembok rumah" YangYang sungguh jijik melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Shh.. jangan begitu Yang" Luhan sungguh tidak suka apabila ada yang mengejek sahabatnya, apalagi cinta pertamanya

"Iya, aku minta maaf Lu" YangYang menyadari bahwa Luhan mulai kesal dan meminta maaf pada Luhan atas hinaannya pada cinta pertama Luhan

"Lu, aku ingin kita berbicara berdua diluar" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara berdua diluar dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan

"Aku permisi sebentar" Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut pada kedua sahabat barunya, agar tidak terlalu canggung apabila dia meninggalkan mereka berdua sebentar

YangYang dan Wuzun yang ditinggalin Luhan tidak diam saja, mereka diajak Bakehyun untuk berbincang mengenai hal – hal umum sampai hal – hal yang privasi tetapi mereka berdua menjawab dengan wajar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Hun" Luhan mencoba berbicara dengan tenang setelah dia menemui Sehun sesuai dengan permintaan orang yang masih dicintainya hingga sekarang

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" Sehun ingin menyampaikan pada Luhan bahwa dia mencintai Luhan walaupun sudah terlambat tetapi dia ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang juga. Ditolak dan diterima itu adalah hal basa dan wajar

"Menyampaikan apa Hun" Luhan mencoba tersenyum ramah sekaligus heran dengan maksud Sehun yang mengajaknya keluar dari ruang tamu

"Selama kamu di Amerika, aku menyadari satu hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kurasakan. Aku kesepian tetapi aku mengabaikannya, pendapatku itu adalah rasa rindu pada sahabatku yang bernama Luhan karena dia selalu menemaniku disaat senang dan sedih. Tetapi semakin aku menyangkalnya maka hatiku berubah arah dan setiap malam memimpikanmu, aku sudah jatuh kedalam pesonamu Lu. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat tetapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Sehun meraba sakunya dan mengambil cincin yang akan diberikannya pada Luhan, setiap hari dia membawanya dan menganggap cincin tersebut adalah Luhan

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend" Sehun berbicara dengan lancar dan penuh dengan kelembutan

"Sehun, apakah kau sedang sakit" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang tiba – tiba menceritakan kehidupannya ketika dirinya sekolah ke Amerika dan menembak Luhan langsung di teras depan rumah Kyungsoo

"Tidak Lu, aku serius" Sehun berbicara dengan mantap ingin meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dirinya sungguh – sungguh mencintai Luhan

"Aku... Aku juga masih menyukaimu tetapi aku... susah mengataknnya Sehun, inti terlalu tiba – tiba" Luhan mengatakan sejujurnya pada Sehun

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku" Sehun masih berlutut dan menunggu jawaban Luhan, dia siap untuk ditolak mengingat Luhan sudah pernah ditolaknya. Dan dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya dengan cara yang lebih baik

"Aku mau" Luhan langsung menjawab pernyataan Sehun dan Sehun memakaikan cincin ditangan Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan sambil berputar – putar senang

"Selamat Hun" Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari kaca rumah Kyungsoo, dan kedua sahabat Luhan dari Amerika juga menyaksikan hal tersebut dan YangYang sungguh iri dengan Sehun yang menjadi kekasih Luhan. Kalau YangYang jadi Sehun, dia tidak akan menyia – nyiakan Luhan seperti yang sebelumnya

"Eh... kalian melihatnya" Luhan malu karena semua sahabatya bersorak dari balik kaca dan Luhan langsung masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun karena malu dilihatin semua orang

"Sudahlah Lu, untuk apa malu" Sehun memberikan kata – kata penyemangat agar Luhan tidak malu lagi

"Ayo kita masuk" Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk keruang tamu Kyungsoo dan berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bercerita kisah kehidupan Luhan yang di Amerika dan bertanya kepada YangYang dan Wuzun bagaimana kehidupan mereka disekolah baru sekaligus bagaimana Luhan dimata mereka. Hingga Sehun mengingat hal penting yang harus ditanyakannya pada Luhan.

"Lu, kalian kesini karena liburan?" Sehun heran dengan tiba – tiba hadirnya Luhan dan kedua temannya di Korea

"Bukan, aku dan kedua temanku kesini selama seminggu karena kami akan melakukan studi tour ke sekolah lamaku" Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sehun yang harusnya ditanyai pertama kali, bukan setelah semua cerita diceritakan baru ditanya maksud dan tujuan mereka datang ke Korea

"Aku ingin melihat kalian perform lagi Lu" Sehun sungguh suka dengan Luhan yang perform dengan grup lamanya

"Iya Lu" yang lainnya kompak menimpali usulan Sehun, mereka semua merindukan center mereka yang sudah lama graduate

"Kalau sekolah memberikan kesempatan, maka aku akan perform dengan membawakan lagu – lagu hitsku" Luhan tersenyum bangga, dia juga rindu dengan kelompok vocalnya dan juga rindu pada semua fansnya disana

"Pasti Lu" Kyungsoo yakin kalau pihak sekolah akan mengadakan reuni dengan Luhan karena Luhan sungguh berpengaruh disekolah dan membawa sekolah menjadi nomor satu dalam bidang paduan suara dan kelompok idol grup

"Aku ingin pamit, ini sudah terlalu sore. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi dan kami akan disini selama seminggu" Luhan pamit dan memberitahu jadwalnya pada sahabatnya agar tidak terlalu murung

"Ya" Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya terpaksa mengihklaskan Luhan pulang karena sudah mau malam

"Aku juga" Sehun juga pamit dan ingin kerumah Luhan sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai sahabat seperti dulu

"Kau mau kemana Sehun" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang ingin cepat pulang, biasanya Sehun adalah orang yang paling suka berkumpul dengan sahabat – sahabatnya

"Aku mau kerumah mertuaku" Sehun menggoda Luhan dan membuat Luhan menundukkan kepala karena malu atas apa yang dikatakan Sehun, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat

"Oh, so sweetnya" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan, karena Sehun sungguh so sweet sebagai pacar yang pengertian

"Aku pamit dulu" Luhan mengajak kedua temannya untuk pulang dan Sehun mengekor dibelakang Luhan dan berjalan bersama kedua sahabat baru Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma, aku pulang" mereka berempat kompak untuk meyapa Mama Luhan yang masih sibuk didapur

"Kalian mengejutkan mama" Mama Luhan datang dengan buru – buru karena teriakan keempat anaknya yang sungguh kuat

"Eh, Sehun datang juga" Mama Luhan menyadari keberadaan Sehun diantara ketiga orang lainnya.

"Iya ma" Sehun menjawab dengan nada sopan dan langsung duduk disofa rumah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan ikutan duduk disofa dan kedua sahabatnya langsung masuk kekamar untuk istirahat Setelah itu Mama Luhan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan untuk keluarganya sekaligus tamunya

"Lu, aku ingin bertanya" Sehun masih penasaran dengan sahabat baru Luhan

"Apa Sehun?" Luhan masih menjawab dengan nada normal, walaupun dia kesal karena tiba – tiba kekasihnya menjadi cerewet

"Apa kau disana hidup dengan tenang?"

"Tidak, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Disana YangYang mencoba menyatakan cintanya padaku, tetapi aku menolaknya dan mengatakan masih mencintai seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan mencintaiku"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya semakin menyakinkan karena daritadi, Sehun melihat YangYang yag selalu memberikan perhatian khusus pada Luhan.

"Dia adalah sosok yang baik, aku salut padanya. Walaupun cintanya sudah ditolak tetapi dia masih bisa menganggapku sebagai sahabat tanpa merasakan sakit"

"Shh. Sudahlah Lu, sekarang sudah aku yang akan menjagamu" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Hahaha..." Luhan tertawa hambar karena ucapan Sehun

"Kau kenapa ketawa Lu?" Sehun heran dengan Luhan yang memberikan respon lain

"Kita akan LDR Hun, aku masih harus melanjutkan sekolahku disana selama dua tahun lebih lagi" Luhan membuka rahasianya karena alasan dia ketawa

"Aku tidak mau" Sehun ngambek pada Luhan yang memilih LDR

"Tidak boleh begitu Hun" Luhan berusaha memberikan pengertian pada kekasih besarnya yang sekarag mudah merajuk

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau" Sehun makin memanyunkan bibirnya dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca

"Sehun dengar baik – baik, kau harus bersekolah disini dengan baik. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu dan juga kau harus menjadi orang sukses disini agar aku mau menikah denganmu" Luhan memberikan usulan yang terbaik

"Kau harus berjanji akan menikah denganku Lu" Sehun tertarik dengan kata yang baru saja diucapkan Luhan

"Iya" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat dan pasti

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

TING TONG – TING TONG

"Biar aku yang buka" Sehun membuka pintu dan ingin memberikan kejutan pada Papa Luhan, dia belum tahu bahwa putrinya sedang berada di Korea dan menetap selama seminggu dirumah mereka

"Ish, padahalkan aku yang mau membuat kejutan" Luhan menggerutu dan tetap diam disofa sambil menunggu papanya memasuki rumah

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini" Papa Luhan terkejut karena Sehun yang membukakan pintu untuknya, dia sungguh heran dengan kedatangan Sehun. Biasanya kalau Luhan ada Sehun baru akan mengunjungi rumah mereka, selama Luhan pergi Sehun tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah tersebut

"Iya pa, aku ada kejutan buat papa" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan sang papa dengan senyum khasnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan

"Apa Sehun" Papa Luhan heran dengan sikap Sehun yang menjadi periang dan murah tersenyum

"Lihat saja nanti pa" Sehun menuju ruang tamu dan diikuti Papa Luhan yang masih penasaran dengan kejutan yang akan diberikan Sehun padanya sedangkan Luhan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Sehun

"Satu, dua, tiga" Sehun menghitung mundur dan menggeser badannya kesamping hingga nampaklah Luhan yang tersenyum lembut kepada papanya

"Luhan" Papa Luhan mengucek matanya untuk melihat pasti apakah Luhan memang nyata atau hanya ilusi karena terlalu merindukan sang anak

"Tidak mungkin, dia kan ada di Amerika" Papa Luhan mengucek matanya berulang – ulang hingga Luhan jengkel dengan papanya yang seperti melihat setan, Luhan mendekati papanya dan memberikan sesuatu agar sang papa sadar dari halusinasinya

"AKH... SAKIT LU... EH INI NYATA" Luhan mencubit pipi papanya sedangkan orang yang dicubit hanya kesakitan karena cubitan mendadak tersebut tetapi dia sadar satu hal setelah mendapat cubitan tersebut, orang yang dilihatnya nyata dan memang berdiri didepannya sekarang

"Iya pa" Luhan memeluk papanya sedangkan sang papa membalas pelukan sang anak untuk melepaskan rindunya selama ini ketika sang anak tidak di Korea

Dilain tempat, seorang wanita cantik yang sudah berumur sudah siap memasak dan merapikan semua masakannya dimeja makan dan menata dengan rapi juga menyiapkan 6 piring serta sendok garpu.

"Ayo makan" Mama Luhan berteriak dari dapur, sedangkan Luhan dan sang suami hanya ketawa melihat tingkah mamanya yang tidak berubah

"Ayo kita kemeja makan, nanti mama marah" Papa Luhan mengajak anaknya dan Sehun kemeja makan agar sang istri tidak mengamuk

"Papa dan Sehun duluan saja, aku ingin memanggil kedua sahabatku" Luhan meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang dirindukannya di Korea dan menghampiti kamar kedua sahabatnya

TOK TOK TOK

"Yang, Wuzun ayo makan malam" Luhan berteriak dari luar, sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja masuk kekamar mereka tetapi Luhan menjaga privasi orang lain dengan baik

"Iya" Wuzun menjawab dan membuka pintu kamar mereka sehingga menampilkan YangYang dan Wuzun yang memakai baju rumahan yang terlihat pas dibadan mereka

"Ayo" Luhan berjalan duluan sedangkan kedua pria tampan tersebut mengikuti hingga mereka menuju meja makan

"Pa, ini kedua sahabatku dari Amerika. Kami disini ingin melaksanakan studi tour disekolahku yang lama" Luhan memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan membawa kedua pria tampan tersebut

"Hallo pa, saya YangYang"

"Hallo juga pa, saya Wuzun"

Mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri mereka dan memanggil Papa Luhan dengan sebutan papa, sedangkan Papa Luhan hanya senyum saja menanggapi sapaan kedua anak barunya.

"Mari kita makan malam" Papa Luhan mengajak seluruh keluarga barunya untuk makan malam bersama sambil bercerita kecil – kecil mengenai kehidupan Luhan di Amerika

"Pa, aku ingin memberi tahu kalian sesuatu" Sehun mengambil ahli ketika suasana sedang tenang, dia ingin menyampaikan kabar bahagia tersebut

"Aku dan Luhan sudah jadian" Sehun mengatakan dengan bangga dan senyum menawannya terpasang dengan indahnya diwajahnya yang tampan sedangkan Luhan malu karena habis ini pasti dia akan kena bullyan dari orang tuanya

"Selamat Lu" Mama dan Papa Luhan sungguh terharu dengan kabar tersebut, pasalnya mereka mengetahui bahwa Luhan mencintai Sehun dan Luhan berencana akan pindah sekolah ke Amerika karena dia ditolak cintanya

"Jadi apakah kau akan bersekolah disini kembali" Mama Luhan sungguh berharap agar anaknya pulang, impian anaknya satu sudah tercapai yaitu ingin memiliki Sehun secara utuh sebagai pacar bukan sebagai sahabat

"Aku setuju dengan mama" Sehun sungguh setuju dengan ucapan sang mama, dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Luhan. itu sungguh menyiksa Sehun

"Maaf ma, aku tidak mungkin hanya setahun disana. Aku akan tetap sekolah disana selama tiga tahun dan akan kembali lagi ke Korea , dan untukmu Sehun kita tadi sudah membahasanya dan jangan seperti anak kecil" Luhan menjelaskan kepada mamanya dengan mimik sedih karena dia juga ingin berada disekitar keluarganya, sedangkan pesannya untuk Sehun sungguh ketus dan ingin menjambak Sehun karena kekanakan

"Pffft..." semua yang ada dimeja makan tertawa mendegar Luhan memarahi Sehun, layaknya sang istri yang memarahi suami ketika meminta jatah lebih

"Sudahlah Lu, yang penting kau harus kembali pada kami" Papa Luhan membiarkan anaknya berada di Amerika selama tiga tahun, tidak mungkin hanya karena sudah mendapatkan cinta Sehun sehingga dia berhenti sekolah disana

"Iya pa" Luhan setuju dengan ucapan sang papa yang selalu masuk akal

"Papa tidak mendukung aku agar bersama Luhan" Sehun merajuk pada calon ayah mertuanya, sedangkan yang lain gemas dengan keimutan Sehun yang baru pertama kali melihat Sehun merajuk lebih para dari anak kecil

"Sehun, kau harus menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan sekolahnya" calon ayah mertua Sehun menasehati calon menantunya yang tampan dan imut ini

"Baru menunggu dua tahun lebih sudah merajuk begini, aku saja menunggu cintaku terbalaskan olehmu bisa menunggu sampai sekarang" Luhan menyindir Sehun karena kesal dengan Sehun yang sesuka hati dalam mengambil keputusan

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku hanya tidak mau kesepian seperti yang kualami sebelumnya" Sehun menyadari perkataan Luhan yang menyindirnya tetapi dia sungguh tidak ingin kesepian tanpa Luhan selama dua tahun lebih

"Aku janji akan kembali padamu setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku disana" Luhan sungguh kasihan pada Sehun karena dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sehun, berat untuk meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk semangat mendengar penuturan Luhan, dia mengikhlaskan Luhan untuk belajar di Amerika sedangkan dirinya di Korea. Sehun ingin menjadi menantu idaman buat sang mertua dan suami idaman bagi Luhan

"Ma, Pa kami kekamar dulu" YangYang pamit pada kedus orang tua Luhan

"Aku juga, permisi" Wuzun mengekori YangYang dari belakang setelah pamit pada kedua orang tua Luhan

"Mereka kenapa" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan sedangkan kedua oang tua Luhan sudah meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi keruang tamu

"Mungkin mereka cemburu" Luhan menjawab asal walaupun dia sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa YangYang dan Wuzun duluan memasuki kamar dan tidak bergabung dengn Sehun dan dirinya

"Lu, kumohon kau jangan untuk mencoba berselingkuh disana" Sehun sungguh takut Luhan berlabuh pada orang lain disana

"AKH..." Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena Luhan mencubit paha Sehun, Luhan kesal dengan Sehun yang sering sembarangan bicara

"Kau kira aku wanita apaan?" Luhan menjerit kesal pada Sehun yang dengan seenak jidatnya menuduh Luhan melakukan perselingkuhan

"Aku hanya taku saja kau direbut orang lain" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya karena dia ketakutan Luhan akan berlabuh dari Sehun ke orang lain

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hun, buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu" Luhan memeluk Sehun agar Sehun tidak berpikiran negatif tentang dirinya lagi

"Iya aku percaya Lu" Sehun mencoba untuk percaya pada omongan kekasihnya

"Aku yang harusnya takut kalau kekasih tampanku ini direbut oleh orang lain, dan awas saja kalau kau ketahuan berselingkuh dibelakangku" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan peringatan pada Sehun apabila dia melakukan hal bejat dibelakang Luhan

"Mana bisa aku pindah hati dari rusaku yang cantik ini" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan mencium pipi Luhan bertubi – tubi

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak marah pada Sehun Yang?" Wuzun bertanya pada YangYang yang sedang merenung setelah dia mendengar dan melihat Luhan menerima cinta Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan agar menjadi sahabatnya setelah insiden penolakan tersebut. Dan juga aku ingin memiliki Luhan dengan cara yang sportif dan gentleman bukan dengan cara licik" YangYang memang menginginkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya tetapi dia juga tidak boleh egois pada kebahagiaan Luhan

"Apa kau rela jika Luhan men..." Wuzun kehabisan kata karena YangYang langsung memotong pembicaraannya

"Aku memang menginginkan Luhan tetapi aku tidak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan Luhan" YangYang memotong ucapan Wuzun yang terkadang tidak masuk akal

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf" Wuzun menyesal telah mengatakan yang tidak – tidak, dia juga merasa dirinya adalah sahabat yang tidak berguna dan suka merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka dengan cara egoisnya

"Ya" YangYang menjawab sekedar dan langsung berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma, Pa aku pamit pulang ya" Sehun menjumpai kedua calon mertuanya diruang tamu dan permisi pulang karena sudah malam

"Apa kau tidak mau tidur disini Sehun" Mama Luhan mencoba bertanya pada anaknya yang kelewat tampan

"Eh? Emang kita masih memiliki kamar ma?" Luhan terkejut dengan pengajuan mamanya pada Sehunnya agar menginap dirumah mereka

"Ya dia akan tidur dikamar kamu Lu" Mama Luhan menjawab dengan enteng sedangkan Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu dengan godaan Mama Luhan

"Mama, aku ini cewek sedangkan Sehun cowok. Masa kami satu kamar, mama ini ada – ada saja" Luhan kesal dengan candaan mamanya yang tidak masuk akal

"Tidak usah ma, aku pulang saja" Sehun langsung menuju pintu utama dan Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang daripada mendengar mamanya berbicara yang tidak – tidak

"Sehun, kau jangan dengar apa yang mama bilang" Luhan malu pada Sehun karena ucapan mamanya barusan sedangkan Sehun tersenyum hangat agar Luhan tidak merasa malu lagi padanya

"Aku sudah biasa dengan sifat mama Lu" Sehun mencoba menyakinkan Luhan dengan senyuman teduhnya

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Luhan tetap harus meminta maaf karena kejadian tersebut

"Iya, aku dulaun ya. Bye" Sehun memasuki mobil dan Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, dan setelah mobik Sehun menghilang dari hadapannya Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat karena besok adalah hari pertamanya untuk melakukan studi tour

.

.

.

.

.

'Shh lihat, mereka sungguh tampan dan yang satunya sungguh cantik'

'Aww... aku ingin menjadi kekasih mereka'

'Aku sungguh iri dengan perempuan tersebut yang bisa berteman dengan kedua pria tampan tersebut'

Begitulah bisikan para anak sekolah yang sedang dikunjungi Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum bangga sedangkan kedua sahabatnya mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja lagian ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Luhan dan sahabatnya baru turun dari mobil Luhan saja sudah disambut histeris oleh fans baru mereka bagaimana bila fans Luhan yang angkatan lama melihat kedatangan Luhan kesekolah mereka sambil membawa kedua pria tampan.

"Hai Lu" Sehun membelah kerumunan fans dan mendekati Luhan agar mengantar Luhan menuju ruang kepala sekolah

"Hai sayang" Luhan membalas sapaan Sehu dan berjalan bersama menuju ruang kepala sekolah

'Apa dia sungguh populer sehingga pria tampan disekolah kita kenal dengannya'

'Bodoh, dia kan mantan center idol grup kita. Dia adalah wajah di sekolah kita, dia dan Sehun cs adalah sahabat lama' Seseorang menjawab rasa penasaran mahasiswi baru yang sedang cemburu dengan Luhan yang didekati banyak pria tampan

'Luhan Luhan Luhan' sebagian fansnya bersorak senang karena mantan idola mereka kembali lagi kesekolahnya sedangkan Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah fansnya yang masih setia padanya

"Luhan" Shiraishi Mai yang melihat Luhan langsung memeluknya, dia sudah tahu bahwa Luhan akan melakukan studi tour disekolah mereka selama tiga hari. Orang yang memberitahu hal tersebut pada seluruh member idol grup dan fans Luhan adalah si kepo Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam

"Maiyan" Luhan berlari dan memeluk Maiyan dengan erat, Maiyan adalah saingannya di grupnya dan juga sahabat terbaiknya setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Aku rindu kita menyanyi bersama" Maiyan sungguh rindu dengan moment diatas panggung bersama saingan sekaligus sahabatnya

"Aku juga" Luhan menimpali ucapan Maiyan, karena dia juga ingin menyanyi bersama grup lamanya yang sudah populer di Korea

"Nanti siang kita bernyanyi setelah proses belajar mengajar selesai" Maiyan memberitahu Luhan untuk melakukan konser mini setelah belajar, Baekhyun sudah meminta izin pada kepala sekolah dan Baekhyun menerima jawaban yang memuaskan

"Hm, Oh iya perkenalkan kedua sahabatku dari Amerika tetapi mereka berasal dari China" Luhan hampir lupa memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya pada Maiyan

"Aku YangYang"

"Aku Wuzun"

"Aku Shiraishi Mai tetapi kalian bisa memanggilku Maiyan"

"Lu, sudah waktunya" Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang sedang melepas rindu pada sahabatnya

"Iya, aku duluan ya" Luhan pamit pada Maiyan dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk mengikutinya ke kantor kepala sekolah bersama Sehun

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" seseorang dari dalam ruangan menjawab sapaan dari sang pengetuk pintu

"Permisi pak" Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya memasuki ruang kepala sekolah sedangkan Sehun sudah kembali ke kelasnya setelah mengantar Luhan dan sahabat barunya ke ruangan kepala sekolah

"Silahkan duduk" sang kepala sekolah menyuruh ketiga siswa yang akan melaksanakan studi tour tersebut untuk duduk disofa yang disediakan

"Lu, saya sangat bangga kepadamu. Kamu bisa mengunjungi sekolahmu yang lama dengan prestasimu untuk mengikuti studi tour" sang kepala sekolah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya pada Luhan yang sudah berapa kali membuatnya bangga pada Luhan

"Bapak bisa saja, puji syukur karena Tuhan yang memberikan kesempatan untuk saya agar bisa mengikuti studi tour ini. Saya juga rindu dengan segala moment disekolah ini" Luhan tetap tidak pernah menyombongkan dirinya walaupun nyatanya dia adalah emas disekolah tersebut

"Hahaha... nanti siang kamu akan perform dengan grup lamamu, saya harap kamu masih menghapal semua single yang sudah pernah kalian release" sang kepala sekolah memberikan ultimatum tidak terbantahkan oleh Luhan untuk perform dengan grupnya

"Iya pak" Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya melakukan studi tour dengan bantuan snag kepala sekolah sebagai orang yang mengkordinir siswa – siswi pilihan tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

'Ayo cepat, nanti padat'

'Aku ingin jumpa dengan center rusaku'

'Luhan, i'm comming'

Fans Luhan sungguh bersemangat untuk menjumpai idol mereka yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sedangkan Sehun cs, YangYang, dan Wuzun mengambil tempat duduk paling depan sesuai dengan yang diatur oleh Luhan dan yang lainnya

A.K.B.48

ARE YOU READY.

Semua fans ikut bersorak fans chat ketika overture dimulai hingga berakhir, dan Luhan cs keluar dengan kostum lama mereka namun masih terlihat elegan hingga sekarang dengan membawakan lagu Aitakatta.

" _Aitakatta Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta YES!"_ __

 _"Aitakatta Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta YES!_ _  
_ _Denganmu..."_ __

 _"Bersepeda ku menanjaki bukit itu_ _  
_ _Sekuat tenaga ku kayuh pedalnya_ _  
_ _Angin pun mulai menghembus kemejaku_ _  
_ _Ku m'rasa masih kurang cepat"_ __

 _"Akhirnya ku sadari perasaan sebenarnya_ _  
_ _Ingin jalani sejujurnya_ _  
_ _Hanya di jalan ini ku akan terus berlari"_ __

 _"Kamu berharga lebih dari siapa pun_ _  
_ _Walau kau tolak tak akan ku sesali_ _  
_ _Kamu berharga lebih dari siapa pun_ _  
_ _Tadinya ku ingin ungkapkan rasa ini"_ __

 _"Jika kusuka kan ku katakan suka_ _  
_ _Tak ku tutupi ku katakan sejujurnya_ _  
_ _Jika kusuka kan ku katakan suka_ _  
_ _Dari hatiku dengan tulus ku katakan"_ __

 _"Lalalalala lalalalalalala_ _  
_ _Lalalalala lalalalalalala_ _  
_ _Lalalalala lalalalalalala_ _  
_ _Lalalalala lalalalalalala"_ __

 _"Aitakatta Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta YES!_ _  
_ _Aitakatta Aitakatta_ _  
_ _Aitakatta YES!_ _  
_ _Denganmu..."_ __

 _"Aitakatta!"_

Setelah lagu pertama selesai, semuanya bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki Luhan untuk memberikan semangat kepada center lama mereka.

'LUHAN'

'Luhan fighting'

Sedangkan yang disorakin hanya memasang senyum manisnya dan membentuk formasi baru untuk lagu selanjutnya Oogoe Diamond.

" _Ku mengejar bis yang mulai berjalan_ _  
_ _kuingin ungkapkan kepada dirimu_ _  
_ _kabut dalam hatiku telah menghilang_ _  
_ _dan hal yang penting bagiku pun terlihat"_ __

 _"Walaupun jawaban itu sebenarnya begitu mudah_ _  
_ _tetapi entah mengapa diriku melewatkannya_ _  
_ _untukku menjadi diri sendiri_ _  
_ _ku harus jujur pada perasaanku"_ __

 _"Kusuka dirimu kusuka_ _  
_ _kuberlari sekuat tenaga_ _  
_ _kusuka selalu kusuka_ _  
_ _kuteriak sebisa suaraku_ _  
_ _Kusuka dirimu kusuka_ _  
_ _walau susah untukku bernafas_ _  
_ _Tak akan kusembunyikan_ _  
_ _oogoe daiamo-n-do"_ __

 _"Saat kusadari sesuatu menghilang_ _  
_ _hati ini pun resah tidak tertahankan_ _  
_ _sekarang juga yang bisa kulakukan_ _  
_ _merubah p'rasaan ke dalam kata-kata"_ __

 _"Mengapa sedari tadi aku hanya menatap langit_ _  
_ _mataku berkaca-kaca berlinang tak bisa berhenti"_ __

 _"Di tempat kita tinggal di dunia ini_ _  
_ _dipenuhi cinta pada seseorang"_

 __ _"Kuyakin ooo kuyakin_ _  
_ _janji tak lepas dirimu lagi_ _  
_ _Kuyakin ooo kuyakin_ _  
_ _akhirnya kita bisa bertemu_ _  
_ _Kuyakin ooo kuyakin_ _  
_ _ku akan bahagiakan dirimu_ _  
_ _ku ingin kau mendengarkan_ _  
_ _oogoe daiamo-n-do"_ __

 _"Jika jika kamu ragu tak kan bisa memulai apapun_ _  
_ _ungkapkan perasaanmu jujurlah dari sekarang juga"_ __

 _"Jika kau bersuara_ _  
_ _cahaya kan bersinar_ _  
_ _Kusuka dirimu kusuka_ _  
_ _kuberlari sekuat tenaga_ _  
_ _kusuka selalu kusuka_ _  
_ _kuteriak sebisa suaraku"_ __

 _"Kusuka dirimu kusuka_ _  
_ _sampaikan rasa sayangku ini_ _  
_ _kusuka selalu kusuka_ _  
_ _kuteriakkan di tengah angin"_ __

 _"Kusuka dirimu kusuka_ _  
_ _walau susah untukku bernafas_ _  
_ _Tak akan kusembunyikan_ _  
_ _oogoe daiamo-n-do"_ __

 _"Katakanlah dengan berani_ _  
_ _jika kau diam kan tetap sama_ _  
_ _janganlah kau merasa malu_ _  
_ _"Suka" itu kata paling hebat_ _  
_ _"Suka" itu kata paling hebat_ _  
_ _"Suka" itu kata paling hebat"_ __

 _"Ungkapkan perasaanmu_ _  
_ _Jujurlah dari sekarang juga!"_

Setelah lagu kedua berakhir, tepuk tangan menggema diruangan tersebut dan semua member berjejer berdiri untuk memberikan sapaan kepada fansnya.

"hana dul set" Luhan mengambil ahli grup untuk menyapa fansnya

"Annyeong haseyo, We are akb48" Luhan yang lainnya memperkenal diri kepada fansnya

"Annyeong, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Luhan sungguh rindu pada fansnya yang setia padanya hingga saat ini

'LUHAN' semua fans sungguh terharu dengan Luhan sang idola mereka yang masih mengingat mereka, itulah menjadi daya tarik Luhan .

"Sejujurnya, aku sungguh rindu pada moment dimana kita berkumpul bersama seperti saat ini. Terima kasih untuk semua fansku yang masih setia hingga saat ini" Luhan terharu dengan fansnya dan meneteskan air mata

'LUHAN, ULJIMA' Semua fans kompak memberikan semangat untuk Luhan agar tidak menangis dihari mereka bertemu setelah kepindahan sang idola ke Amerika

'ULJIMA' semua ikut menyoraki semangat untuk Luhan termasuk Sehun cs, Yangyang, Wuzun, dan member idol grup tersebut

"Lu" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dan yang lainnya ikut – ikutan memeluk Luhan, ini adalah momen bahagia untuk semuanya karena bisa berkumpul kembali

"Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan ke lagu berikutnya" Luhan memberikan aba – aba kepada semuanya untuk melanjutkan lagu lain

" _Pertamanya tak terasa apapun_ _  
_ _Aku pikir akan merepotkan_ _  
_ _Saat ditanya aku pun hanya diam dan mengangguk_ _  
_ _Kutahu bahwa dia orang yang baik_ _  
_ _Tetapi sama sekali bukan tipeku_ _  
_ _Di awalnya aku tidak ingin mendekat padanya"_ __

 _"Di mana, entah bagaimana  
Tanpa sempat kusadari  
Aku sudah jatuh cinta_ _  
[_ _Luh_ _/_ _Bae_ _]_ _Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya_ _  
[_ _Luh_ _/_ _Bae_ _]_ _Pintu masuknya tidak bisa aku ingat"_ __

 _"Hatiku diserang virus_ _  
_ _Yang berbentuk seperti hati_ _  
_ _Suntikan apapun tidak berguna_ _  
_ _Dan selalu tentang dirimu_ _  
_ _Aku menjadi kepikiran_ _  
_ _Sampai tak bisa berbuat apapun"_ _  
_

" _Itu sama sekali nggak mungkin  
Aku pikir begitu...  
Tapi... Sepertinya aku...  
Jadi suka sama kamu!"_

 _"Hatiku diserang virus_ _  
_ _Yang berbentuk seperti hati_ _  
_ _Suntikan apapun tidak berguna_ _  
_ _Dan selalu tentang dirimu_ _  
_ _Aku menjadi kepikiran_ _  
_ _Sampai tak bisa berbuat apapun_ _  
_ _Sampai tak bisa berbuat apapun_ _"_

Setelah lagu berakhir, maka acara tersebut selesai setelah penampilan terakhir mereka dengan membawakan lagu Heart Gata Virus.

"Terima kasih banyak" Luhan dan yang lainnya memberikan hormat terima kasih sedalam – dalamnya untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung mereka hingga saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ayo pulang" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk ikut dengannya sedangkan Luhan berpikir keras untuk pulang sendiri karena dia membawa mobil kesekolah

"Maaf Hun, aku membawa mobil juga dan lagian mereka tidak tahu jalan" Luhan menolak ajakan Sehun dengan lembut dan dia masih punya hati pada sahabatnya yang dia dapatkan dari Amerika untuk tidak menelantarkan mereka

"Yasudah, aku ikut kerumahmu" Sehun memasuki mobil dan tidak melihat wajah merah Luhan yang malu dengan kehadiran Sehun dirumahnya sebagai kekasihnya, bisa dipastikan mamanya akan membully Luhan terus apabila Sehun main kerumahnya

"Ayo" Luhan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk kemobil dan berjalan menuju arah rumah, mamanya pasti sudah memasak makan siang untuk mereka semua

"Ma" Luhan dan yang lainnya menyapa Mama Luhan tepat ketika mereka akan memasuki rumah Luhan

"Hai anak – anak, ayo makan" Mama Luhan berjalan duluan di depan untuk mempersiapkan segala peralatan makan mereka sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang

"Selamat makan" mereka semua kompak untuk mengatakan selamat makan dan makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang bicara satu pun

~TBC~

.

.

.

Sorry kebanyakan lirik lagu, tetapi harap dimaklumi karena mereka sekolah disekolah musik dan Luhan cs membentuk idol grup disekolahnya sehingga banyak mengambil lagu – lagu jepang.

Saya memilih lagu Jepang karena memiliki banyak makna dan inspirasi bagi saya.


	11. Chapter 11

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

"Lu, apa kau sudah siap" Papa Luhan memanggil anaknya untuk bersiap – siap berangkat ke bandara

Tidak terasa sudah semingu Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya berada di Korea, sekarang merupakan hari perpisahan mereka akan terulang kembali.

"Aku sudah siap pa" Luhan berjalan dengan papanya hingga memasuki mobil, dia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya tetapi Sehun tidak bisa datang karena dia memiliki jadwal khusus dihari minggu yang diberikan oleh Guru Lee

Mobil yang digunakan Luhan sudah sampai dibandara, tidak terasa setengah jam lagi dia sudah akan berpisah dari semua orang yang ada disini.

"Hahh.." Luhan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya karena dia tidak mau berpisah dengan yang lainnya tetapi dia harus menepati janjinya untuk fokus belajar di Amerika dan kembali kepada orang tuanya setelah menjadi orang yang sukses

Mereka sudah sampai diruang tunggu setelah beberapa proses pemeriksaan yang dilakukan, Luhan dan yang lainnya duduk untuk menunggu pesawat berangkat.

"Hai Lu" Sehun menyapa Luhan setelah dirinya dan yang lain sampai dibandara

"Dasar pembohong" Luhan memukul Sehun setelah memeluk Sehun, dia kesal dengan kekasihnya yang berbohong padanya tentang memiliki jadwal khusus yang diberikan Guru Lee

"Hehehe... Aku minta maaf sayang, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu" Sehun tidak merasakan sakit pada dadanya, karena pukulan Luhan tidak terlalu kuat dan untung saja dia tidak mendapatkan cubitan maut Luhan yang menyerupai capitan kepiting yang diajari Baekhyun

"Aku rindu padamu" Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehun lagi tetapi dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap di Amerika selama dua tahun

"Aku juga, tetapi kita hanya akan berpisah selama dua tahun lebih Lu. Kau harus berjanji agar tidak mencari pacar baru disana" Sehun memberikan ultimatum agar Luhan tidak mencari selingkuhan disana

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu, aku tahu kau tampan tetapi jangan mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku" Luhan memberikan ultimatum balik ke Sehun

"Iya aku berjanji" Sehun mengatakan dengan tegas dan mengangkat tangannya bersumpah

"Aku juga" Luhan menimpali sama dengan yang dilakukan Sehun

"Lu, sudah saatnya" YangYang memberitahu Luhan untuk naik ke pesawat

"Ma, Pa aku berangkat ya" YangYang permisi duluan

"Aku juga permisi ya ma, pa" Wuzun juga permisi setelah YangYang dan tinggal Luhan yang belum permisi kepada orang tuanya dan yang lainnya

"Ma, Pa aku permisi. Jaga kesehatan kalian dan aku akan sering menghubungi kalian, dan untuk Sehun kuharap kau bisa baik – baik saja sayang selama aku tidak ada disini" Luhan memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun secara bersamaan

"Dan untuk kalian, aku doakan semoga kalian bahagia" Luhan memberikan kata – kata terakhir untuk teman – temannya sebelum mengikuti YangYang dan Wuzun yang sudah menjauh dari kumpulan tersebut

"Bye" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian juga dari semua orang yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan perpisahan ini

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua Tahun Kemudian_

"Sehun"

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab malas panggilan sahabat happy virusnya

"Kau daritadi melamun, Baekhyun mengajak kita untuk berkumpul dikantin Chanyeol malas berbicara dengan Sehun karena berbicara dengan mahluk yang satu ini sama saja berbicara dengan orang asing yang menjawab sekedar atau terkadang tidak menjawab

"Aku malas" Sehun menidurkan kepalanya dimeja belajarnya sedangkan yang lainnya pergi kekantin

"Kau akan menyesal Hun, karena hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Sehun dengan lembut

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" Sehun pasrah ikut dengan ajakan Chanyeol, daripada mendengar Chanyeol merengek ditelinga dan itu sungguh menjijikkan

"Baguslah, ayo" Sehun berjalan duluan kekantin sedangkan Chanyeol mengekor dari samping

Sesampainya Sehun dikantin, dia heran dengan keadan kantin yang sunyi dan gelap. Sehun mencoba mencari orang yang ada dikantin tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Yeol, kau bercanda" Sehun membalikkan badan dan terkejut ketika Chanyeol tidak ada dibelakanya, Sehun sungguh ingin menghajar Chanyeol karena sudah mengerjainya seperti ini

Drtt Drtt

"Masuk" Itu adalalah pesan yang dibaca Sehun ketika dia membuka pesan yang masuk tersebut dari nomor Baekhyun

"Hahh... kalian mau berbuat apa sebenarnya" Sehun heran dengan keanehan sahabat – sahabatnya hari ini

Sehun memasuki kantin dalam keadaan gelap, dia berjalan tiga langkah dan berhenti untuk mengambil handphonenya disaku celananya untuk menyalakan senter dari handphone tersebut. Tetapi niatnya gagal karena lampu sudah dinyalakan dan membuat matanya silau.

"Happy Birthday to you" Baekhyun dan yang lainnya membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sehun dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pembawa kue

Sehun yang melihatnya sungguh terkejut dengan kejutan yang dibuat sahabat – sahabatnya untuk dirinya, setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu dia terpukau dengan banyaknya orang yang ikut meramaikan acar ulang tahunnya.

"Ayo Sehun, tiup lilinnya" Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun untuk meniup lilinnya dan akan mendapat hadiah special dari mereka

Sehun berdoa dalam hati dan meniup lilinnya. Dia sungguh terharu dengan sahabat – sahabatnya yang masih mengingat dengan jelas tanggal ulang tahunnya.

"Chukae Sehun" Semuanya kompak memberikan selamat pada Sehun

"Terima kasih semua" Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus kepada semuanya yang sudah ikut dalam merayakan ulang tahunnya

"Sehunna, aku ada kejutan untukmu" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan senyum liciknya, sedangkan Sehun heran dengan kejutan yang dimaksud Baekhyun

"Kejutan apa?" Sehun mencoba untuk bertanya pada mereka mengenai kejutan yang akan diberikan Baekhyun untukknya, dan dia berharap itu bukan kejutan yang buruk

"Kau pasti suka" semua sahabatnya memberikan anggukan bahwa kejutan Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang menakutkan

" _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear Sehun_

 _Happy Birthday Sehu_ n"

Sehun membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara yang bernyanyi, dan terkejut karena menemukan Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegang kue dan menyanyikan lagu happy birthday dengan suara malaikatnya.

"Luhan" Sehun mengucek matanya untuk menyakinkan apakah Luhan memang yang berada didepannya saat ini

Chup

"So sweetnya mereka" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun untuk menyadari kekasihnya dari lamunannya sedangkan yang lain memekik cemburu karena Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan

"Lu, aku senang kau dapat tepat dihari ulang tahunku" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk berhati – hati agar kue tart tersebut tidak mendarat mulus diwajah Sehun

"Sehun, ayo tiup lilinnya" Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun karena dia risih dengan pandangan jijik dari fans Sehun

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdoa dalam hati lalu menghembus lilin di kue yang dibawa Luhan

"Selamat uang tahun Hun" Luhan memberikan kue tersebut pada Baekhyun sedangkan dirinya langsung memeluk Sehun, Baekhyun yang menerima kue tersebut hanya memasang wajah kesal karena dia dijadikan patung untuk meyaksikan adegan tersebut sambil memegang kue

"Ayo kita makan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Sehun" Kyungsoo bersorak untuk makan siang mereka yang tertunda karena membuat party untuk Sehun

"Aku yang traktir" Sehun menimpal ucapan Kyungsoo karena dia sungguh bahagia hari ini ditambah kedatangan Luhan sebagai pelengkap hari bahagia ini untuk Sehun

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa ada di Korea Lu, apa kau sendiri saja" Sehun heran dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tidak diketahuinya sama sekali

"Apa kau tidak senang aku ada disini Hun" Luhan pura – pura memasang wajah sedihnya

"Bukan, bukan. Aku hanya terkejut kau ada di Korea dan ikut merayakan ulang tahunku secara langsung" Sehun gelagapan untuk menjawab Luhan karena kekasihnya memasang wajah sedih

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan sekolahku disana, aku mendapat kelas percepatan setengah tahun sehingga aku duluan lulus daripada kalian" Luhan menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa berada di Korea yang seharusnya dia masih di Amerika untuk belajar

"Oh. Lu, selamat ya kau terpilih menjadi penulis lagu yang terkenal untuk perusahaan musik raksasa di Korea" Sehun mengucapkan selamat pada kekasihnya karena tepilih menjadi penulis lagu

"Selamat Lu" semua yang mendengar apa dikatakan Sehun baru ingat tentang Luhan yang terpilih menjadi penulis lagu terkenal untuk artis Korea dan berlomba – lomba untuk memberikan selamat pada Luhan

"Terima kasih semua" Luhan mengucap terima kasih dengan senyumnya yang menawan

"Aku masih harus mengejar impian calon istriku" Sehun bergumam sedangkan Luhan heran dengan yang dikatakan Sehun

"Kau memiliki calon kekasih di Korea?" Luhan mencoba bertanya pada Sehun dengan baik – baik

"Iya, dan orang itu adalah dirimu" Sehun langsung mencium sekilas bibir Luhan sedangkan Luhan malu, walaupun awalnya Luhan ingin menangis karena Sehun mengatakan ingin menikahi calon istrinya

"Jangan mengumbar disini woi" Kai cemburu karena Sehun selalu mengumbar kemesraannya di depan umum

"Iya" yang lainnya menimpali setuju dengan ucapan Kai

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku berjanji akan menjadi direktur tampan yang akan memimpin perusahaan ayahku" Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut ketika mereka berada dimobil Sehun yang sedang menuju apartement Sehun

"Hahaha... kau terlalu percaya diri sekali Sehun" Luhan ketawa keras karena Sehun mengatakan dirinya akan menjadi direktur tampan

"Memang aku orangnya percaya diri, lagian aku memang tampan. Kau jujur Lu, apa kau tampan" Sehun mengatakannya dengan bangga dan bertanya pada kekasihnya apakah dia tampan atau tidak

"Kau... tampan tetapi sombong" Luhan menjawab dengan percaya diri

"Aku tidak mau terlalu baik pada orang, aku sudah pernah dibuat sakit hati oleh seseorang" Sehun membuka serpihan kisah masa lalunya

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu mengenai itu" Luhan heran karena dia tidak tahu tentang Sehun yang pernah disakiti oleh orang lain

"Karena dia adalah sahabat lamaku sebelum kita menjadi sahabat Lu" Sehun mencoba memberikan Luhan ketenangan

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak bertemu dengannya lagi" Luhan menyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa dia bukan seperti gadis bodoh tersebut yang membuat pria tampan seperti Sehun sakit hati

"Ya" Sehun membalas sekilas dan fokus menyetir

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku pusing melihat apartementmu lahh. Berantakan sekali" Luhan yang memasuki apartement Sehun langsung pusing karena apartement kekasihnya sungguh berantakan

"Hehehe Lu... aku tidak sempat membersihkannya" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya malu, itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah mengajak orang lain ke apartementnya

"Kalau aku jadi istrimu, aku tidak mau kau seperti ini" Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga karena Luhan akan menjadi istrinya

"Iya Lu" Sehun mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Luhan

"Aku ragu, apakah celana dalammu juga tidak pernah dibersihkan. Biasanya kalau orangnya kotor pasti celana dalamnya dan selangkangannya tidak pernah dibersihkan" Luhan yang kesal tidak mengoreksi kata – katanya barusan

"Enak saja, aku membersihkan selangkanganku ya dan juga celana dalamku selalu kucuci" Sehun tidak terima dituduh yang tidak – tidak

"Aku tidak percaya" Luhan masih fokus pada sampah – sampah yang bertebaran diruang tamu Sehun dan tidak melihat wajah kesal Sehun

"Aku akan membuktikannya" Sehun membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan celananya dan juga celana dalamnya

"Kau bisa cek sendiri Lu" Luhan yang disuruh memeriksa sesuatu langsung menatap Sehun untuk mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud Sehun tetapi dia langsung malu

"Sehun, kenapa kau telanjang. Kau tidak tahu malu bodoh" Luhan menutup mata rusa polosnya yang baru saja dicemari Sehun dengan penisnya yang menggantung dengan indahnya

"Kau yang menantangku, dan sekarang kau malu. Lagian nanti penisku adalah barang yang akan kau sukai Lu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan bangga

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau penismu akan kusukai?" Luhan membuka matanya dan menantang balik Sehun

"Memang kau belum mengatakannya, tetapi kau pasti akan menyukainya. Lagian ukurannya sungguh panjang" Sehun bangga pada penis besarnya

"Kau bisa cek sendiri kalau selangkanganku bersih, dan apabila dia bersih maka aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu Lu"

"Oke, tetapi aku tidak mau menyerahkan keperawananku padamu sekarang. Ketika kita sah menjadi suami istri baru aku memberikannya padamu" Luhan menerima tantangan Sehun dan meminta persetujuan untuk tidak mengambil kesuciannya sebagai wanita

"Aku tidak akan minta itu, biar saja aku menikmatinya ketika kita sah menjadi suami istri"

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan memeriksa selangkangan Sehun yang ternyata bersih, dugaannya salah. Dia harus menerima hukuman yang diberikan Sehun untuknnya.

"Sudah, ternyata selangkanganmu bersih Hun" Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah gelisah karena takut Sehun memberikan hukuman yang tidak – tidak

"Bagus, dan kau akan menerima hukuman karena sudah berani menjelekkan aku" Sehun tersenyum senang karena akhirnya dia bisa merasakan setengah dunia surgawi

"Kau mau apa?" Luhan langsung bertanya pada Sehun mengenai hukuman yang akan diberikan untuknya

"Kau harus menghisap penisku, mainkan dia seperti kau memakan lolipop" Sehun mengajarkan Luhan cara untuk memuaskan penisnya

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah, dan untuk kedepannya dia tidak akan menantang Sehun lagi

"AKH.. BAGUS LU... SHHH..." Sehun kenikmatan ketika Luhan memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya, walaupun ini yang pertama bagi Luhan dan Sehun tetapi Luhan sungguh ahli dalam memainkan penis Sehun karena dia cepat belajar

"MORE LU..." Sehun sungguh mabuk kepayang akibat ulah Luhan yang menjilat lubang kencing Sehun dan memainkan bola kembarnya

"SHHH... LEBIH CEPAT LU... ARGH..." Sehun tidak mampu berkata – kata karena Luhan yang sungguh memanjakan penisnya

"AKU MAU KELUAR LU... ARGH..." Luhan yang masih asyik menghisap penis Sehun tidak mendengar Sehun akan keluar dan Luhan terkejut karena sesuatu masuk ke tenggorokannya

"Hahh..." Sehun bernafas lega setelah spermanya keluar

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau mau keluar" Luhan yang baru pertama kali merasakan sperma langsung terkejut karena rasanya yang tidak enak

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Lu, kau saja yang masih menikmati penisku" Sehun membalas perkataan Luhan sambil menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya

"Hah.." Luhan mengambil air putih dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan meneguknya hingga habis

"Lu, menurutmu penisku besar atau tidak" Sehun bertanya setelah Luhan menegak habis minumnya

"Penismu besar Hun, kenapa?" Luhan heran dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak masuk akal

"Kuharap penisku bisa memuaskanmu ketika kita sudah menjadi suami istri" Sehun menjawab rasa penasaran Luhan dengan cepat

"Oh" Luhan menjawab sekedar karena pipinya memerah karena perkataan frontal Sehun

"Aku mau mandi dulu, aku bau sperma" Sehun melepaskan semua baju yang melekat dibadannya dan berjalan telanjang memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya

"Sehun, kenapa kau telanjang disini" Luhan menutup matanya malu karena meilhat Sehun telanjang total, dan badan Sehun sungguh seksi dan berotot

"Hahaha Lu.. Kau sudah melihat penisku tadi jadi kenapa kau malu dengan tubuhku. Setahuku wanita paling malu untuk melihat penis pria, tetapi kau terbalik Lu" Sehun sungguh ngakak dengan Luhan yang malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya, dan kembali menggoda Luhan

"Ish... sudah sana kau mandi" Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun sedangkan yang punya kamar masih ketawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang malu – malu rusa

.

.

.

"Lu" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang sibuk menonton diruang tamu setelah mandi

"Hm" Luhan membalas sekilas karena dia masih fokus pada drama yang ditontonnya

"Ish Lu.. apa bagusnya Song Jongki dibandingkan aku? Masa kau hanya menjawab hm saja" Sehun cemburu karena Luhan masih fokus menonton drama yang menayangkan Song Jongki sebagai peran utamanya

"Sehun, aku sedang menonton bukan masalah siapa yang bagus. Kalau Song Jongki lebih bagus, aku pasti akan menikah dengannya bukan denganmu" Luhan mencibir Sehun yang kekananakan karena masalah kecil

"Yasudah, kau menikah saja dengannya" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dengan langkah kesalnya menuju kamar

Luhan yang melihat Sehun ngambek langsung mematikan tv dan mengejar Sehun yang berada di kamar. Luhan melihat Sehun sedang berbaring dengan guling sebagai pelukannya

"Hun, kau jangan marah" Luhan mencoba merayu Sehun agar tidak marah

"Apa, aku ngantuk. Kau nonton saja Song Jongkimu itu" Sehun membalas rayuan Luhan dengan nada datar dan tidak menatap mata Luhan sama sekali

"Dia kan hanya aktor favoritku Hun, bukan calon suamiku. Kau jangan kekanakan lahh, aku mencintaimu dibandingkan dengan cintaku pada Song Jongki" Luhan membuka rahasianya sehingga Sehun langsung menghadap Luhan

"Bagus, maling sudah mengakui cintanya" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membawanya untuk tiduran disampingnya

"Kita ke apartementmu hanya untuk tiduran Hun? Aku sudah lapar, ayo kita makan keluar" Luhan merengek karena cacing diperutnya meminta makan

"Tapi tadi kau sudah minum susu dariku" Sehun menggoda Luhan dan malah mendapat hadiah yang tidak menyenangkan

"Jangan mesum Sehun" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun lumayan kuat agar kekasihnya tersebut tidaj berpikiran mesum lagi

"AKH... SAKIT LU... KAU TEGA PADA KEKASIHMU..." Sehun kesakitan karena pipinya yang mulus baru pertama kali dicubit, dan orang yang berani mencubitnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri

"Biarin dasar mesum, daripada selangkanganmu kutendang" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil bibirnya mengerucut kesal

"Jangan Lu, nanti kita susah mendapatkan anak kalau kau menendang penisku" Sehun takut kalau nanti penisnya tidak akan berfungsi apabila ditendang Luhan

"Makanya jangan mesum, aku saja baru tahu kalau kau adalah manusia termesum yang pernah kutemui" Luhan menyesal baru menyadari bahwa Sehun adalah orang mesum

"Tapi tadi kulihat kau menikmatinya Lu" Sehun mencoba untuk menggoda Luhan

"Sudahlah, aku lapar ayo kita pergi makan" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memasang wajah mesumnya

"Iya" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan mereka makan siang dicafe terdekat dari apartement Sehun

.

.

.

"Habis ini kau mau kemana Lu" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, daripada dia nanti menentukan arah jalannya bisa – bisa Luhan ngambek padanya

"Aku ingin jalan – jalan disekitar sungai han" Luhan sungguh suka dengan pemandangan sungai han disore hari

"Baiklah, tetapi kita tidak boleh terlalu lama disana. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin Lu" Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan apabila dia keluar hingga malam hari

"Iya cerewet" Luhan kesal pada Sehun yang sekarang lebih cerewet dan lebih mesum dari yang pertama kali dia kenal Sehun

.

.

.

"Woah indahnya" Luhan terpana dengan pemandangan sungai han disore hari walaupun dia sudah sering kesini

"Ada yang lebih indah dari pemandangan ini Lu" Sehun menatap lurus kedepan sedangkan Luhan heran dengan maksud Sehun

"Apa? Namsan tower maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun apa pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada sungai han

"Bukan, kau lebih indah daripada sungai han disore hari" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata memujanya sedangkan Luhan malu digombali oleh Sehun

"Kau bercanda saja Hun" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun karena malu dengan gombalan Sehun

"Sakit Lu, lagian aku serius. Kau adalah yang terindah dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya" Sehun kesakitan tetapi dia tetap memuji keindahan Luhan

"Kalau aku yang terindah, lalu kenapa kau menolakku ketika aku menyatakan cinta padamu" Luhan flashback ke masa lalunya yang kelam ketika Sehun menolaknya

"Aku merasa kita berbeda Lu, kau terlalu ceria dan manja sedangkan aku orang yang dingin. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau menerimamu" Sehun menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai kasus penolakan beberapa tahun yang lalu

"Ya walaupun begitu, sekarang kau bertekuk lutut padaku" Luhan bangga pada akhirnya Sehun lahh yang mengejar cintanya bukan dia yang mengejar Sehun lagi

"Iya" Sehun menimpali apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar

"Hatchii..." Luhan bersin, sedangkan Sehun yang melihatnya langsung panik

"Sudah kita pulang saja, kau sudah bersin – bersin" Sehun menggandeng Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sedangkan Luhan hanya pasrah karena sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Sehun tadi

.

.

.

"Ma" Sehun memanggil Mama Luhan setelah mereka sampai dirumah Luhan, sedangkan sang mama masih sibuk didapur 

"Ada apa Sehun? Ya ampun Luhan kenapa hidungmu merah nak" Mama Luhan sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya

"Dia kedinginan ma" Sehun menjawab mamanya, karena Luhan sedang bersin

"Kalian habis darimana Sehun? Kenapa Luhan bisa masuk angin?" Mama Luhan sungguh over protective pada putrinya

"Aku yang salah ma, aku yang meminta Sehun untuk mengantarku ke sungai han" Luhan tidak mau Sehun jadi kena omelan mamanya, Luhan masih sayang pada Sehun

"Oh, lain kali jangan bandel jadi orang. Sudah tahu tidak tahan dingin, masih saja jalan – jalan ke sungai han di sore hari menjelang malam" Mama Luhan malah mengeomeli Luhan sedangkan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya senyum saja

"Aku pamit ya ma" Sehun pamit pada sang mama, dan langsung berbalik badan untuk keluar dari rumah Luhan tetapi suara sang mertua membuatnya berdiri diam

"Kenapa tidak makan dengan kami Sehun?" Mama Luhan selalu mengajak siapapun sahabat Luhan yang ada dirumah mereka untuk makan bersama

"Maaf ma, aku dan Luhan tadi sudah makan" Sehun menjawab rasa penasaran sang mama

"Oh, yasudah. Hati – hati ya nak" Mama Luhan mengizinkan sang anak untuk pamit dan langsung membawa Luhan untuk minum air hangat

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

"Kami mengucapkan selamat kepada semua siswa - siswi yang lulus tahun ini" sang kepala sekolah memberikan ucapan kepada semua yang lulus

PROK PROK PROK

Semua bertepuk tangan senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa lulus, Sehun dan yang lainnya memberikan selamat satu sama yang lainnya.

"Selamat ya Sehun, dan selamat untuk kalian semua" Luhan muncul tiba - tiba dikelompok Sehun cs dan memberikan kejutan bagi mereka semua

"Wah Lu, kau datang juga ke sekolah untuk merayakan kelulusan kami?" Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Luhan tahu hari ini merupakan hari terpenting bagi mereka semua

"Tentu saja, lagian kalian sahabatku dan Sehun adalah kekasihku" Luhan menjawab mantap dan tidak malu mengumbar sedikit kemesraannya dengan Sehun

"Terima kasih sayang" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan karena kekasihnya datang disaat momen mengharukan bagi mereka. Seseorang dari atas panggung menggangu momen bahagia mereka.

"Tes Tes, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pesta kelulusan ini harus diikuti dengan nyanyian kelulusan yang akan dibawakan idol grup sekolah kita sekaligus mantan center kita Luhan" sang guru yang sebagai pembawa acara menyuruh semua member idol grup untuk perform terakhir kalinya bersama - sama dengan mantan center mereka

"Semangat Lu" semua memberikan semangat pada Luhan, pasalnya ini adalah performance pertamanya setelah dua tahun berlalu dan ini yang menjadi terakhir kalinya untuk Luhan berkumpul bersama member ido grup yang satu generasi dengannya

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk mantap dan masuk kebelakang panggung untuk mengurus perlengkapan performnya termasuk kostum yang digunakan

K.B.48

Semua fans kompak melakukan fans chat untuk terakhir kalinya karena semua member lama akan lulus dari kelompok secara resmi.

ARE YOU READY.

Setelah overture berakhir, maka Luhan cs menaiki panggung dan membentuk formasi untuk lagu Give Me Five.

" _Sakura yang beterbangan di jalan itu  
Tak terasa sebentar lagi kita berpisah  
Dan di sudut salah satu tembok sekolah  
Semuanya membubuhkan nama tuk kenangan_ _"_ __

 _"_ _seragam ini  
tak lagi di pakai  
bersama dengan musim semi yg datang_ _"_ _  
_ _"_ _Dan ketika waktu  
Bunga bunga pun gugur  
Kita kan memulai mimpi baru_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Sahabat , Ku s'lalu percaya  
Hari esok nanti  
Pasti kan gemilang lagi  
Maka , kelulusan ini bukan sebuah akhir  
Namun awal baru_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Sahabat , Perpisahan ini  
juga bukan akhir , dari pertemuan kita  
Pasti kita kan bertemu lagi  
suatu hari soro give me five_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Semua foto yg kita ambil bersama  
Adalah tanda mata yg menghubungkan kita  
Tawa dan juga pertengkaran yg tlah lewat  
Juga tanda mata yg tak akan terlupakan_ _"_ __

 _"_ _dan semuanya  
lihatlah kembali  
ruang kelas yg penuh dengan memori  
mungkin kini berseri , karena harus berpisah  
dan masa depan telah menanti_ _"_ __

 _"_ _tangisan , dari anak kecil  
tanda kehidupan saat m'reka di lahirkan  
banyak hal yg tlah terjadi  
dan membuat mereka , menjadi dewasa_ _"_ __

 _"_ _tangisan , yg kini keluar  
tanda bahagia atas kelulusan ini  
juga , tanda terima kasih untukmu sahabat  
soro give me five_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Sahabat , Ku s'lalu percaya  
Hari esok nanti  
Pasti kan gemilang lagi  
Maka , kelulusan ini bukan sebuah akhir  
Namun awal baru_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Sahabat , Perpisahan ini  
juga bukan akhir , dari pertemuan kita  
Pasti kita kan berjumpa lagi  
suatu hari soro give me five_ _"_

Setelah lagu pertama berakhir, tepuk tangan menggema dengan kencang. Sedangkan para member idol grup membentuk formasi untuk lagu kedua mereka berjudul 10Nen Zakura

" _Di suatu tempat kelopak bunga sakura.._

 _Menari dengan lembut bersama udara.._

 _Seseorang mengepakkan sayapnya.._

 _Dan pergi ke tempat yang ia suka.._ _"_

" _Dapat bertemu denganmu.._

 _Artinya adalah pergantian musim.._

 _Senyummu itu begitu cemerlang.._

 _Kita tak dapat pergi bersama.._

 _Namun jangan menangis.._

 _Aku takkan melupakanmu.._ _"_

" _Mari bertemu 10 tahun lagi.._

 _Dan aku akan menunggu di sini.._

 _Bersinarlah lebih terang daripada aku saat ini.._

 _Perpisahan adalah proses pembaruan dari tekad kita.._

 _Bahkan ketika cinta ini telah lenyap.._

 _Kamu masih berharga untukku.._ _"_

" _Karena aku cinta padamu.._

 _Melebihi dari siapa pun yang telah ku temui hingga sekarang.._

 _Aku ingin dapat melindungi.._

 _Kenangan impian darimu.._ _"_

" _Meski pun rasa sakit tetap datang.._

 _Dan banyak hal yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.._

 _Musim semi terus menerus terlewatkan.._

 _Aku dapat menjadi kesepian.._

 _Namun jika aku percaya pada masa depan.._

 _Aku akan dapat terus maju.._ _"_

" _Mari bertemu 10 tahun lagi.._

 _Di kala bunga sakura itu mulai mekar.._

 _Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan datang ke sini.._

 _Perpisahan adalah awal dari perjalanan yang abadi.._

 _Meski pun jika sesuatu menjadi gelap, kamu akan melambaikan tangan padaku.._ _"_

" _Tidak peduli entah berapa kali.._

 _Bunga sakura ini mekar.._

 _Aku tak akan lupa.._

 _Matahari terbit hari ini.._ _"_

" _Mari bertemu 10 tahun lagi.._

 _Dan aku akan menunggu di sini.._

 _Bersinarlah lebih terang daripada aku saat ini.._

 _Perpisahan adalah proses pembaruan dari tekad kita.._

 _Bahkan ketika cinta ini telah lenyap.._

 _Kamu masih berharga untukku.._ _"_

" _Di suatu tempat kelopak bunga sakura.._

 _Menari dengan lembut bersama udara.._

 _Seseorang mengepakkan sayapnya.._

 _Dan pergi ke tempat yang ia suka.._

 _Aku ingin dapat lebih melindungimu lagi.._ _"_

" _Mari bertemu 10 tahun lagi.._ _"_

Setelah lagu kedua berakhir, tepuk tangan kembali membahana untuk kedua kalinya. Lagu kedua merupakan lagu perjanjian antara sesama member untuk bertemu disekolah setelah 10 tahun mendatang.

"Dengarkanlah lagu terakhir dari kami yang berjudul Sakura No Hanabiratachi" Luhan menjadi MC untuk melanjutkan lagu terakhir mereka

" _Dari jendela kelas terpancar sinar mentari yang indah  
Ke kalender musim semi yang kan berlalu_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Saat kupandang ruang kelas semua teman sekelasku  
Memakai seragam namun tampak dewasa_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Semuanya kan pergi menuju  
Masa depannya masing-masing  
Di punggungnya itu  
Terlihat membentang  
Sayap mimpi_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Di suatu tempat lonceng harapan mulai bergema  
Memberikan kebebasan dan keberanian  
Hari esok pada kita_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Disuatu tempat seseorang pasti sedang berdoa  
Pintu menuju ke dunia yang baru  
Haruslah kau buka dengan tangan sendiri_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kita bertengkar, kita menelpon, kita pun pernah menangis  
Hari-hari itu sangat aku rindukan_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Selama ini kesedihan dan kegembiraan bagai jalan  
Di saat apapun tak pernah sendirian_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Di album foto buku angkatan  
Ku memperlihatkan senyuman  
Mengantarkan pergi  
Musim yang berlalu  
Selamat tinggal_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Jatuh melewati pipi kemudian mulai pergi  
Kutatap langit biru terbentang luas  
Menarik nafas dalam_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Dengan indahnya sejumlah dengan kenangan yang ada  
Tangga kedewasaan di depan matamu  
Ayo naiki bersama, lambaikan tangan_ _"_ __

 _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Di suatu tempat lonceng harapan mulai bergema  
Memberikan kebebasan dan keberanian  
Hari esok pada kita_

 _"_ _Disaat kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran  
Disuatu tempat seseorang pasti sedang berdoa  
Pintu menuju ke dunia yang baru  
Haruslah kau buka dengan tangan sendiri_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Jatus melewati pipi kemudian mulai pergi  
Kutatap langit biru terbentang luas  
Menarik nafas dalam_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kelopak bunga air matapun terus menetes  
Dengan indahnya sejumlah dengan kenangan yang ada  
Tangga kedewasaan di depan matamu  
Ayo naiki bersama, lambaikan tangan_ _"_

Semua orang ikut menyanyikan lagu terakhir, karena lagu ini sudah sering didengar semua orang ketika Luhan mengadakan konser kelulusannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Luhan memulai mengucapkan sedangkan yang lainnya mengekori Luhan setelah Luhan mengucapkannya

.

.

.

Setelah perform dari idol grup selesai, Luhan dan yang lainnya memilih untuk mengambil foto bersama untuk terakhir kalinya memakai seragam sekolah.

"Sehun, selamat ya" seseorang datang kesekolah Sehun cs untuk memberikan selamat kepadanya

"Kamu siapa" Sehun berbalik badan untuk menghadap orang yang memberikannya selamat, dia agak terkejut dengan orang tersebut karena dia tidak mengenal orang tersebut

"Aku Irene, sahabatmu dulu" Irene tesenyum manis kearah Sehun sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah mau muntah, Sehun memang tampan sehingga banyak yang sok akrab dengannya dan berbeda dengan ekspresi Luhan yang mengenal betul siapa Irene dari cerita Sehun dan ekspresi terkejut Sehun sudah menggambarkan semuanya

"Hai" Sehun sungguh terkejut dengan perubahan Irene yang imut jadi cantik, dia sungguh senang bisa jumpa dengan sahabat lamanya sekaligus orang yang pernah membuatnya sakit hati

"Hm.." Kai walaupun mesum tetapi dia tidak suka dengan kedatangan Irene yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara Sehun dan Luhan

"Hun, ayo kita merayakannya dengan makan bersama" Baekhyun mengajak Sehun untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan makan bersama agar moment Sehun dan Irene berakhir

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami" Sehun mencoba menawari Irene untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka, sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah kesal karena Sehun mengajak nenek sihir didalam kelompok mereka

"Maaf aku lagi sibuk, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat saja untukmu Sehun" Irene tersenyum manis khusus untuk Sehun, dia sudah terpesona akan Sehun yang sempurna bagi semua wanita

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya noona" Sehun pamit pada Irene untuk pergi duluan dengan teman - temannya

"Ya" Irene menjawab dengan centilnya dan senyumnya tidak luntur dari bibirnya

"Ayo Hun" Baekhyun sengaja berteriak karena dia sungguh tidak suka dengan moment yang dilihatnya

"Sabar Baek" Sehun berlari menghampiri Baekhyun cs dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat

Mereka menaiki mobil masing - masing pergi menuju restorant yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Luhan masuk kedalam mobil Sehun karena tadi pagi dia dijemput oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai direstorant yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya, mereka masuk keruangan vip dan duduk dengan pasangan masing - masing sambil bercanda ria.

"Sehun, Irene itu siapa?" Baekhyun memang dasarnya cerewet langsung to the point menyanyakan tentang Irene

"Ah.. Dia hanya sahabat lamaku yang pindah ke cina Baek" Sehun menjawab apa adanya, tetapi Baekhyun tetaplah orang yang pengen tahu masalah orang lain

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu" Baekhyun menimpali sedangkan yang lain sahut - menyahut membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun

"Tidak mungkin" Sehun menjawab cuek, karena menurutnya Irene pasti sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia cantik, dan sudah dipastikan banyak yang suka padanya

"Awas kalau kau selingkuh dengan mak lampir Irene itu, akan ku siksa kau Oh Sehun" Baekhyun geram dengan Sehun yang menjawab sekedarnya

"Apa kau tidak takut Lu, diduakan oleh Sehun?" Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah mengejek Sehun kali ini berbalik arah justru menyerang Sehun

"Bila dia mencintaiku maka dia akan memilihku dan apabila dia mencintai kami berdua maka aku akan merelakannya untuk Irene. Cinta itu menjengkelkan untuk dipahami" Luhan menjawab dengan tulus walaupun rasanya berat untuk merelakan Sehun dengan Irene

"Lu, kau jangan bicara seperti itu" Sehun terkejut mendengar Luhan akan melepaskannya apabila dia mencintai mereka berdua dan langsung memeluk Luhan erat sambil menangis kecil karena tidak mau berpisah dengan Luhan yang sudah mencuri hatinya

"Sehun, ku hanya mengatakan seaindanya. Itu tergantung padamu apakah kau mencintaiku atau mencintai Irene. Kau harus kuat menghadapi cobaan dalam percintaan, itulah yang kualami sehingga aku ingin mencoba menjauh darimu. Tetapi semakin aku menjauh maka bayanganmu selalu menghantuiku, cobalah jujur pada perasaanmu. Apakah kau masih ada rasa untuk Irene atau tidak" Luhan menangkup dagu Sehun untuk memberikan motivasi dan menghapus air mata Sehun, kekasih besarnya sungguh manja

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, Irene hanya sahabat lamaku. Aku merasa heran dengan perubahan Irene dari yang sebelumnya" Sehun mengaku jujur sambil menangis dipelukan Luhan

"Shh... Babyku kenapa nangis lagi, kalau memang tidak mencintainya untuk apa kau menangis seperti ini" Luhan menepuk punggung kekasihnya untuk memberikan ketenangan

"Aku hanya takut kau salah paham Lu" Sehun yang sudah redah dari nangisnya langsung menatap mata rusa Luhan

"Aku tidak pernah salah paham selama kau tidak pernah menciumnya didepanku" Luhan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya risih dan salah paham apabila Sehun bermain dibelakangnya

"Hm" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan pelayan sudah datang mengantar pesanan mereka semua, sehingga mereka makan dengan tenang termasuk Sehun yang sudah tidak menangis lagi

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau mau kita honey moon kemana nanti setelah kita menikah?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan ketika mereka berada dikamar Luhan setelah selesai makan bersama dengan sahabat - sahabatnya

"Kau saja yang tentukan, aku ikut saja dengan pendapatmu" Luhan hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun ingin honey moon

"Lu..."

Drtt.. Drrt

"Halo" Sehun yang niatnya ingin merajuk pada Luhan batal karena handphonenya bunyi dan menampilkan nomor asing meneleponnya

"Hai Sehun" seorang wanita menjawab sapaan Sehun dengan manis

"Ini dengan siapa ya?" Sehun heran dengan seseorang yang mengenal namanya dengan baik

"Ini aku, Irene" Irene menjawab masih dengan nada manisnya

"Oh, ada apa?" Sehun melihat kearah Luhan was - was takut Luhan mendengar percakapan mereka

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih" Irene yang memang dasarnya gatal langsung to the point mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun

"Aku... Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial didalam hidupku" Sehun yang awalnya ragu untuk mengatakannya tetapi dia tidak ingin Luhan kecewa dengannya

"Kau bercanda Sehun?" Irene tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Sehun kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih

"Tidak, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku minta maaf kita tidak bisa menjadi sahabat seperti dulu" Sehun langsung menutup telepon agar tidak mendengar nada menjijikan dari Irene, sedangkan Luhan senyum dalam hati karena Sehun adalah orang yang setia

"Dari siapa Hun?" Luhan pura - pura bertanya walaupun dia sudah mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan mereka

"Ah.. Itu dari Irene, dia sungguh nekat jadi orang" Sehun malu untuk jujur tetapi tidak baik berbohong pada kekasih sendiri

"Dia memang orang yang nekat" Luhan memeluk Sehun makin erat

"Kenapa kau jadi manja Lu?" Sehun hanya menggoda kekasihnya tetapi respon berbeda diberikan Luhan

"Lebih baik manja daripada cewek gatal kayak Irene" Luhan menggigit dada Sehun karena kesal dengan kekasih tampannya

"ARGH... SAKIT LU" Sehun kesakitan dadanya digigit oleh Luhan tidak sengaja membentak kekasihnya, sedangkan yang dibentak hanya mengusap sayang daerah yang digigitnya

"Makanya jangan menggodaku" Luhan masih fokus pada dada Sehun yang digigitnya tadi

"Rusaku sudah mulai nakal main gigit, kenapa tidak mau main yang dibawah saja" Sehun mulai kambuh mesumnya karena sentuhan lembut Luhan di dadanya

"Jangan mesum Sehun" Luhan kesal karena kekasihnya paling putih ini sungguh mesum, tertular dengan Kai

"Hahaha... Aku kan cuma mesum padamu sayang, daripada sama orang lain" Sehun sungguh lucu melihat wajah kesal Luhan yang membuatnya semakin imut

"Aku mau tidur" Luhan tidak mampu memarahi Sehun karena kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih tampan ketika ketawa dan tersenyum

"Hei.. Ini baru jam sembilan malam sayang, kenapa cepat sekali tidurnya. Hei.." Sehun melihat jam dinding dan terkejut karena jam tersebut masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Luhan memang suka mengalihkan perhatian

"Sehun jangan ganggu aku" Luhan tidak mau untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya, dia sungguh malu dengan perkataan Sehun

"Hei.. apakah wajahku sungguh jelek makanya kau tidak mau melihatku" Sehun memasang wajah dan nada sedih sehingga Luhan yang tadinya malu harus menatap Sehun. Dia paling tidak suka Sehun sedih

CHUP

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan dan berbalik badan langsung tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan, sedangkan yang dicium hanya mematung dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sehun padanya hingga saat kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali Luhan langsung memukul pantat Sehun

PLAK

"Mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan" Luhan langsung membelakangi Sehun karena kesal dengan Sehun yang selalu mampu menggodanya

"Aduh, sakit Lu. Tidak perlu main pukul segala" Sehun mengusap sayang pantatnya yang terkena pukulan Luhan

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Pagi ini suasana rumah Luhan berbeda dari sebelumnya karena sang pujaan hatinya tidur tepat disampingnya, atau istilah lainnya satu kamar dengannya. Luhan yang lebih duluan bangun langsung menatap Sehun yang tertidur dengan nyenyak, dia sungguh tampan baik ketika tidur, bangun, tersenyum, ketawa, dan ngambek. Itulah yang menurut Luhan kelebihan Sehun, dia gentleman tetapi dia juga kekanakan bahkan melebihi anak kecil. Luhan yang masih asyik memandang Sehun tidak menyadari bahaya mendekat.

"YAK" Luhan yang tadinya masih asyik memandang ketampan Sehun harus terkejut karena Sehun menindih tubuhnya

"Kau terpesona padaku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Lu?" Sehun sungguh lucu dengan Luhan yang masih mengagumi ketampannya

"Memang, tetapi aku paling tidak suka melihat wajah datarmu" Luhan mengakui tetapi menyangkal untuk wajah datar kekasihnya

"Walaupun datar, kau tetap mencintaiku Lu. Jangan munafik jadi orang" Sehun tetaplah arogan dalam masalah menilai fisiknya. Semua mengakui ketampannya tetapi tidak perlu sampai berlebihan seperti ini

"Memang, dan sekarang kau turun dari badanku. Aku mau mandi dan berangkat sekolah" Luhan membrontak agar Sehun turun dari badannya, karena tubuh Sehun sungguh besar dan berat

"Pffft..." Sehun sungguh lucu dengan perkataan terakhir Luhan yang tidak masuk akal

"Kenapa kau ketawa, apa kau kemasukan setan Hun?" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang tiba – tiba ketawa tanpa sebab

"Kau lucu Lu, ini kan hari minggu. Kau mau ke sekolah mana? Sekolah minggu?" Sehun sungguh tidak bisa menahan tawanya, karena wajah penasaran Luhan adalah wajah yang sungguh membuat orang ingin mencubit pipi sexynya

"Hah? Ish kau tidak perlu membawa sekolah minggu segala. Kau kira aku anak kecil apa?" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun mengatakan ini adalah hari minggu, dan berikutnya dia kesal karena kekasihnya membawa tentang sekolah minggu. Dia kira aku bocah apa

"Kau memang sudah dewasa, tetapi wajahmu seperti anak – anak Lu"

"Biarin, biar awet muda daripada wajah datarmu. Tidak ada imutnya sama sekali" Luhan membalas ledekan Sehun

"Biarin aja wajahku datar, banyak orang yang menyukaiku dan mencintaiku" Sehun juga tidak mau kalah dari Luhan

"Ya udah, cari saja kekasih barumu" Luhan ngambek karena Sehun dengan seenaknya bicara, menyukai orang itu gampang saja tetapi apakah memang semua cinta bisa dipertahankan. Banyakan orang putus nyambung, cari pacar baru, ambil bekas istri orang hanya untuk kesenangan saja

"Hei tidak perlu ngambek Lu, aku kan cuma bercanda saja" Sehun yang mengerti situasi dimana kekasihnya sedang ngambek padanya. Mampuslah kau Oh Sehun

"Siapa juga yang ngambek" Luhan turun dari tempat tidur setelah Sehun beranjak dari tubuhnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah malas

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan, dia juga sudah terlalu banyak membuat Luhan kesal

"Ya" Luhan bergumam membalas permintaan maaf Sehun, dirinya sungguh lapar

"Hun, ayo turun aku lapar" Luhan kembali ke mode anak - anak apabila dia sedang lapar

"Iya sabar sayang. Tetapi sebelumnya kita gosok gigi dulu, jadi orang harus bersih Lu" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi

"Jadi maksudmu aku kotor begitu? Dasar menyebalkan" Luhan menggerutu kesal karena dengan kata lain Sehun baru saja menyindirnya kalau dia adalah orang yang kotor. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas kearah kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya

Setelah menggosok gigi, mereka keluar dari kamar dan menuju meja makan dimana kedua orang tua Luhan sudah berada disana.

"Hai Pa, Ma" Luhan menyapa kedua orang tuanya ketika dia melihat kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi meja makan

"Hai Ma Pa" Sehun juga menyapa kedua orang tua angkatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menajdi mertuanya

"Hai sayang" Papa Luhan yang sedang sibuk membaca koran terkejut dengan kedatangan sang anak dan calon menantunya

"Hai sayang, ayo makan" Mama Luhan sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka untuk sarapan bersama

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, kenapa kau masih mau menerimaku yang bodoh ini" Sehun yang sebelum - sebelumnya masih heran dengan Luhan yang mau menerima dirinya yang bodoh ini. Padahal YangYang juga sempurna menurut Sehun, walaupun saingan tetapi Sehun mengakui YangYang adalah pria yang kuat

"Hmm... Karena aku juga masih mencintaimu" Luhan menjawab dengan malu, dia juga binggung dengan hatinya yang ingin mencoba melupakan Sehun tetapi justru membuatnya semakin mencintai Sehun

"Aku juga heran, setelah kepergianmu. Aku selalu mimpi buruk akan tentangmu yang akan selalu menjauhiku, ku kira itu karena kita yang selalu bersama harus dipisahkan. Tetapi semakin ku renungkan, maka jawaban itu datang. Aku mencintaimu Lu" Sehun menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Luhan dan mencium lembut bibir Luhan

"Nghh..." Luhan yang terbuai dengan permainan lembut Sehun juga tidak sadar bahwa permainan tersebut akan berlanjut ke permainan berbahaya

"Maaf Lu, aku terbawa suasana" Sehun yang sadar bahwa tangannya hampir memegang payudara Luhan langsung menghentikan pergulatan lidah mereka agar tidak terbawa susana

"Ya" Luhan menunduk karena malu, tetapi dia melihat penis Sehun sudah bangun dan tercetaak dicelana putih ketat Sehun

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi Lu" Sehun ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan bermain solo, tidak mungkin dia meminta kepada Luhan dan juga ini adalah rumah Luhan serta kedua orang tua Luhan masih berada dirumah ini

"Tidak usah" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar tidak menyelesaikan sendiri permasalahan ini, dia juga ingin membantu Sehun

"Shh... Kau mau apa Lu" Sehun kenikmatan ketika tangan Luhan dengan nakalnya meremas penisnya dibalik celana ketatnya

"Aku ingin memblowjow penismu sayang" Luhan memberikan service berupa handjob dan blowjow pada Sehun, tetapi kalau memberikan keperawanannya mungkin masih belum. Dia ingin memberikannya pada orang yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya

"Terserahmu Lu.. ARGH..." Sehun yang kenikmatan tidak mampu menolak lagi bantuan Luhan, dia sungguh kenikmatan apalagi selangkangannya sudah basah akibat air liur Luhan yang merembes ke celananya dan mulut Luhan yang masih setia mengulum selangkangannya

"Shhh... Kau sungguh hebat Lu, padahal kau baru pertama kali melakukannya" Sehun yang kenikmatan sungguh tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Luhan dalam memanjakan penis pria, bisa - bisa Sehun mati muda karena memiliki istri yang sungguh lihai memainkan penis suaminya

"ARGH..." Sehun kenikmatan ketika Luhan membuka celana yang sungguh ketat dengan sexynya dan kemudian Luhan melepaskan celana dalam Sehun yang menggangu aktifitas Luhan dalam memberikan service gratis pada kekasihnya

"MORE LU.. ARGH" Sehun sunnguh tidak bisa berkata – kata ketika tangan halus Luhan membelai kejantanannya dari ujung hingga pangkal dan berulang – ulang dilakukan. Kemudian Luhan menggosokkan jarinya tepay di lubang kencing Sehun yang membuat si pemilik penis kenikmatan bagai surgawi

"Hahaha... baru ku sentuh sedikit saja kau sudah mendesah Hun, bagaimana jika ku hisap penis mu" Luhan sungguh lucu dengan keadaan Sehun yang terbawa suasana hanya dengan sentuhannya, belum lagi service langsung darinya

"Ah... Mungkin aku tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi untukmu.. ARGH..." Luhan langsung memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan sang penis penis hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa kenikmatannya pada sprei dengan meremasnya kuat

"MORE LU... ARGH..." Sehun sungguh kenikmatan, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan keluar. Mulut Luhan adalah tempat terbaik untuk bersarangnya penis

"LU.. ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun berteriak karena takut Luhan akan meminum spermanya, sedangkan yang di teriakin hanya mempercepat tempo kulumannya pada pisang besar kekasihnya

"ARGH..." Sehun orgasme sedangkan Luhan meminum sperma calon suaminya yang sungguh aneh namum nikmat

"Hahaha..." Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah selesai orgasme

"Hun, aku suka rasa spermamu" Luhan tanpa malu memuji sperma Sehun adalah sperma yang nikmat

"Sudah pasti, pemiliknya saja tampan apalagi penis dan spermanya. Pasti nikmat" Sehun mengatakannya dengan percaya diri dan menepuk dadanya sombong

"Cihh... " Luhan yang kesal mendengar kalimat sombong Sehun langsung mencubit puting Sehun lumayan keras

"AKH... SAKIT LU" Sehun yang di serang secara tiba – tiba hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan cubitan Luhan di putingnya

"Setelah kita menikah, hilangkan sifat sombongmu itu. Aku tidak suka memiliki suami yang sombong" setelah melepaskan cubitan super pedasnya pada puting kekasihnya, Luhan memberikan perintah pada Sehun dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Yes madam" Sehun membalas cuek sambil mengusap putingnya yang sehabis dicubit Luhan

"Ish.. jangan panggil madam" Luhan kesal dan menendang penis Sehun pelas

"Shh.. Lu, jangan kau tendang sayang. Bagaimana nanti kita membuat anak sebanyak yang kau mau" Sehun mengelus kejantanannya sesudah di tendang Luhan

"Banyak anak kepalamu. Aku mau memiliki dua anak saja, dasar mesum" Luhan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mulutnya setelah mengulum penis Sehun

"Tetapi aku mau memiliki tujuh anak Lu" Sehun menggoda Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang berada di dalam kamar mandi tidak menjawab godaan Sehun

.

.

.

"Chan..." Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol kerumahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Apa Baek" Chanyeol hanya menjawab sapaan manja kekasihnya sedangkan dirinya masih fokus pada laptop

"Channie... apa sekarang kau lebih mencintai laptopmu dibandingkan diriku" Bakehyun masih memasang nada cemburunya serta wajah cemberut

"Baek, aku hanya fokus kerja. Tolong mengertilah" Chanyeol tidak ingin berdebat dengan kekasih imutnya, tetapi dia sungguh sibuk hari ini

"Ayo lahh, ini kan hari minggu. Kenapa harus sibuk bekerja" Baekhyun kecewa ketika mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya bahwa kekasihnya sibuk bekerja di hari minggu

"..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia takut akan bertengkar dengan Baekhyun

"Baiklah, aku pergi dan selamat bersenang – senang dengan kekasih barumu" Baekhyun hendak keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol tetapi sebuah tangan mengcengkram tangannya

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya datar pada kekasihnya yang masih setia mencengkram tangannya

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, sudah siap kerjaannya" Chanyeol meng-save dokumennya dan mematikan laptopnya kemudian fokus menatap kekasihnya yang masih merajuk

"Sayang, kau jangan merajuk terus. Aku jadi ingin menerkammu sekarang" Chanyeol tergoda untuk menerkam kekasihnya di pagi hari, apalagi hormon pria meningkat di pagi hari

"Dasar mesum" Baekhyun yang kesal dengan kekasih raksasanya langsung meremas selangkangan Chanyeol

"Aduh... sakit Baek.. ARGH..." Chanyeol sebagai korban hanya mendesah kesakitan karena tangan Baekhyun masih menempel dan meremas penisnnya

"Rasain.." Baekhyun hanya meremasnya tidak memperkuat remasannya, dia juga masih sayang pada penis besar Chanyeol

"Ampun Baek" Chanyeol sungguh tersiksa dengan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas di selangkangannya, setelah Baekhyun melepas remasannya Chanyeol mengatur posisi penisnya karena Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol junior bangun di saat yang tidak tepat

"Hahaha... Kau lagi turn on Yeol" Baekhyun sungguh ngakak melihat penis Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dan membentuk tenda, baru di remas saja sudah bangun apalagi di sentuh. Baekhyun sungguh lucu melihat penis kekasihnya

"Gara – gara kau Baek, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol duduk di meja kerjanya sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di kursi kerja Chanyeol

"Baiklah" Baekhyun tidak takut ketika disuruh bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya yang sudah membangunkan Chanyeol kecil, dengan genit Baekhyun melepas celana santai Chanyeol satu hentakan dan nampaklah Chanyeol sedang memakai celana dalam hitam yang membuatnya semakin seksi

"Kau tambah sexy Yeol, aku suka" Baekhyun meraba seluruh paha Chanyeol yang terbentuk sexy karena berkat hasil olahraga yang di jalani kekasihnya

"Shhh... Baek jangan menggodaku, aku tidak tahan" Chanyeol yang disentuh oleh Baekhyun merasa bahwa kekasihnya membuang waktu saja, tetapi dia tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun untuk langsung memberikan service pada kejantanannya. Bisa – bisa Baekhyun batal memberikan service gratis padanya

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya memuji bentuk tubuhmu yang semakin sexy" Baekhyun dengan jahil masih meraba paha Chanyeol bagaian dalam berdekatan dengan testis Chanyeol dam menyenggolnya dengan sexy

"Ah... Baek, jangan bercanda" Chanyeol yang menerima rangsangan Baekhyun sungguh tersiksa dengan cara Baekhyun yang mempermainkan hormonnya

"Sorry Yeol, aku tidak sengaja. Tanganku licin" Baekhyun berbohong dan kemudia tangannya mulai masuk kedalam celana dalam Chanyeol dari sebelah kiri dan mencari penis Chanyeol

"Wow... penismu semakin besar atau aku yang sudah jarang melihatnya" Baekhyun memuji penis besar kekasihnya setelah tangannya memasuki area terlarang Chanyeol

"Shhh... Baek kau yang sudah jarang melihat penisku dan memang dasarnya penisku besar" Chanyeol kenikmatan dan sulit untuk berbicara pada kekasihnya tetapi jika tidak di jawab makan Baekhyunnya akan ngambek padanya

"Wow... aku tidak percaya penismu semakin besar saja" Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan penis Chanyeol langsung melepas celana dalam Chanyeol dengan cepat untuk melihat pisang besar tersebut. Setelah dilepas, Baekhyun terpana dengan penis Chanyeol yang semakin besar, panjang, dan sexy

"Penismu sexy kali Chan" Baekhyun berbinar melihat penis Chanyeol dan menggengamnya dengan lembut

"Argh.. iya Baek" Chanyeol kenikmatan dan tersenyum bangga dengan pujian Baekhyun pada penisnya

"Chan... aku ingin bermain massage sex" Baekhyun memasang wajah memohonnya pada sang kekasih berharap menerima permintaannya

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol pasrah dengan permainan Baekhyun, yang penting penisnya harus di tuntaskan sekarang juga oleh kekasihnya

"Cha... ayo ke kamar, kita main massage" Baekhyun menaikkan celana dalam Chanyeol untuk berpindah lokasi ke kamar kekasihnya yang tepat berada di samping ruang kerjanya

"Ahjussi, silahkan tiduran disini" Baekhyun memainkan perannya sebagai tukang pijat sedangkan Chanyeol sebagai pasiennya

"Baiklah cantik" Chanyeol juga memainkan perannya dan menelungkupkan badannya hingga punggung sexynya terekspos

"Woah, ahjussi memiliki punggung yang indah dan sexy" Baekhyun mengambil baby oil dan menuang ke badan Chanyeol agar memulai pijatannya

"Ya, apakah anda suka dengan ke sexyan saya" Chanyeol rileks dengan pijatan Baekhyun sambil menggoda tukang pijat tersebut

"Iya Ahjussi" Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan perkataan pasiennya

Baekhyun memijat dengan lembut dan sexy hingga tangannya menuju pantat Chanyeol yang sungguh padat berisi, Baekhyun memijat paha dalam Chanyeol yang dekat dengan kedua bola kembar Chanyeol dan dengan jahil tangan Baekhyun terpleset hingga membentur buah pelir Chanyeol.

"Shh.." Chanyeol kenikmatan ketika tangan tukang pijat membentur kedua bola kembarnya, dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang pastinya nikmat

"Anda kenapa Ahjussi" Baekhyun memasang wajah polosnya dan bertanya pada pasiennya

"Nggak ada.. lanjutkan saja" Chanyeol pura – pura tidak kenapa – kenapa walaupun penisnya sudah berkedut meminta untuk dimanjakan

"Sudah selesai, silahkan balikkan badan anda" Baekhyun yang sudah siap memijat badan Chanyeol bagian punggung hingga kakinya menyuruh pasiennya untuk berbalik badan dan tersenyum geli ketika melihat penis Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dan membengkak di sarangnya

Baekhyun memijat dada Chanyeol dengan telaten dan sekali – kali tangannya dengan jahil mencubit puting Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan pijatannya hingga pada paha Chanyeol, dia pura – pura tidak melihat penis Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dari tadi

Setelah semua paha Chanyeol di pijat, Baekhyun pura – pura memijat paha Chanyeol bagian dalam yang bersampingan dengan penis Chanyeol. Otomatis penis Chanyeol ikut dipijat oleh Baekhyun.

"Shh... jangan disitu" Chanyeol sebagai pasien pura – pura marah dan melarang tangan Baekhyun meremas penisnya

"Baiklah" Baekhyun memisahkan tangan Chanyeol yang menutup selangkangannya tadi, kemudian dengan jahilnya tangan Baekhyun masih memijat paha Chanyeol dan meremas lembut penisnnya

"Shhh.." Chanyeol menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya, namun Baekhyun dengan lihai melepaskan cepat tangan Chanyeol dari selangkangannya dan meremas penis kekasihnya

"AH..."

Baekhyun meremas lembut penis Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol hanya kenikmatan dan tidak mampu menolak rangsangan dari tukang pijat tersebut. Lalu Baekhyun melepas celana dalam Chanyeol dengan lembut dan membuangnya sembarang arah, kemudian Baekhyun menggetarkan penis Chanyeol agar kekasihnya lebih terangsang dengan sentuhannya.

"Shh..." Chanyeol sungguh kenikmatan dan tidak mampu berkata – kata

Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya dan memberikan blowjow yang terbaik dia miliki untuk kekasihnya.

"ARGH... MORE BAEK... ARGH..." Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun untuk memperdalam kuluman Baekhyun pada penisnya

"ARGH... KAU HEBAT BAEK..." Chanyeol tidak sadar berteriak dengan kuatnya, walaupun kamar Chanyeol kedap suara tetapi Hyungnya Park Hyungsik suka memasuki kamar adiknya tanpa mengetuk pintu

"BAEK... AKU MAU SAMPAI... ARGH..." Chanyeol orgasme dan kemudian Baekhyun membersihkan sisa sperma di penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya

"BAEK... KAU MAU APA LAGI.. ARGH..." Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya harus mendesah kenikmatan lagi ketika Baekhyun mengcengkram penisnya dan menjilat lubang kencingnya dengan erotis

"ARGH..." Chanyeol sungguh tersiksa dan kenikmatan ketika lidah Baekhyun masih menari di lubang kencingnya

"BAEK... AKU MAU KELUAR.. ARGH..." Chanyeol orgasme untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Baekhyun di lubang kencingnya harus terpaksa orgasme karena terlalu nikmat dan menyiksa

"AW... JANGAN MENGGIGIT KULUPNYA BAEK" Chanyeol kesakitan ketika Baekhyun dengan jahilnya menggigit kulupnya

"Penismu sungguh nikmat Chan" Baekhyun memberikan jempolnya sebagai pujian pada penis Chanyeol

"Ya" Chanyeol mencari celana dalam baru di dalam lemari dan menggunakannya dengan cepat

"Yeol.. aku ingin minum susu" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya karena takut Chanyeol tidak memberikan susu padanya

"Ada di kulkas Baek, kau bisa ambil sendiri" Chanyeol yang sudah siap menggunakan celana dalam dan celana pendeknya langsung mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang

"Bukan susu yang itu" Baekhyun memasang wajah imutnya

"Jadi susu yang mana?" Chanyeol heran dengan dengan kekasihnya yang tidak mau minum susu stoberi di kulkas

"Aku mau susu yang ini" Baekhyun dengan ganasnya meremas penis Chanyeol yang baru saja d tutupi dengan celana dalam dan celana pendek yang baru dari lemari

"Ah... buka saja sayang" Chanyeol yang kenikmatan dengan remasan Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika kekasihnya melepas celana serta celana dalam yang baru saja digunakannya

"Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan pensimu Yeol" Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol dengan lembut

"Baguslah, aku tidak akan rugi jika kau hanya menyukai penisku" Chanyeol merasa itu adalah hal yang baik jika Baekhyun lebih menyukai penisnya dan merasa tidak akan bosan dengan penisnya. Daripada Baekhyun berdekatan dan menghisap penis orang lain membuat Chanyeol merasa risih dan ingin membunuh orang yang berani memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut sexy Baekhyunnya

"ARGH... MORE BAEK" Chanyeol kenikmatan ketika mulut Baekhyun menghisap penisnya setengah dan setengah lagi dikocok dengan tangan lentik kekasihnya

"AH... MORE BAEK..." Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya agar memperdalam kuluman kekasihnya pada penis besarnya yang sungguh ingin di manjakan

"ARGH..." Chanyeol orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya membersihkan sperma Chanyeol yang tercecer hingga mengenai paha dalam Chanyeolnya

"Sudah kan Baek" Chanyeol yang sudah bisa bernafas normal bertanya pada kekasihnya pakah dia sudah puas dengan susu yang keluar dengan sangat banyak. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah orgasme yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi susu yang dia keluarkan tetap dalam volume yang sama banyaknya

"Belum.. aku mau lagi" Baekhyun langsung menyerang penis Chanyeol sedangkan yang di serang hanya mendesah kenikmatan hingga berlanjut sepuluh ronde

~TBC~


	14. Chapter 14

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

"Lu, kita makan malam di luar saja. Lagian kita belum pernah dinner berdua" Sehun mengusulkan untuk makan malam berdua untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih

"Iya" Luhan setuju dengan yang di katakan Sehun, selama ini banyakan mereka makan di rumah

"Baiklah, tetapi kita harus mandi dulu" Sehun beranjak kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan menampilkan Sehun yang telanjang bukat

"Lu, kau mau mandi denganku" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum evil kepada kekasihnya

"Aku tidak mau, kau mandi sendiri saja" Luhan tahu maksud dari Sehun sehingga dia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang sedang telanjang

"Kau takut ya?" Sehun kembali menggoda kekasihnya, sedangkan Luhan yang di goda langsung menatap kesal kearah kekasihnya

"Tidak. Kau yang harusnya takut kalau penismu bangun. Dasar pervert" Luhan beranjak dari kamar dan keluar untuk menemui mamanya

Setelah pintu tertutup tinggal lahh Sehun yang terkejut dengan respon Luhan, kemudian dia bicara dengan juniornya.

"Kau harus sabar ya, sebentar lagi kau akan sering di manjakan oleh Luhan" Sehun berbicara pada penisnya dan kemudian dia mandi dengan cepat agar mereka keluar makan

.

.

.

"Ma, kami makan di luar" Luhan menjumpai mamanya agar mamanya tidak memasak terlalu banyak

"Kenapa?" Mama Luhan heran dengan anaknya dan Sehun yang tiba – tiba ingin makan di luar

"Kami hanya ingin makan diluar ma, lagian semenjak pacaran kami belum pernah dinner berdua" Luhan menjelaskan dengan baik kepada mamanya agar tidak salah paham

"Oh, sekali – kali harus dinner berdua Lu sama kekasih" Mama Luhan setuju saja dengan permintaan sang anak, lagian selama ini anaknya jarang meminta yang tidak – tidak

"Iya ma, aku mau mandi dulu ya ma" Luhan mencium pipi mamanya dan kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi, mungkin Sehun sudah siap

CLECK

"Lu,lain kali ketuk pintu dulu" Sehun terkejut ketika seseorang masuk ke kamar Luhan, dia ingin memakai celana dalam tetapi orang yang masuk membuatnya terkejut lalu setelah Luhan yang masuk Sehun melanjutkan acara memakai baju dengan keadaan telanjang di depan Luhan

"Dasar tidak tahu malu" Luhan beranjak dari posisinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk

"Biarin" Sehun menjulurkan lidah pada pintu kamar mandi yang sudah di tutup Luhan

"Sudah siap?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang masih merias wajahnya di depan singgasananya

"Bentar" Luhan masih sibuk mengoleskan wajahnya dengan make up hanya menjawab sekedar

"Sudah siap Hun" Luhan menyimpan seluruh peralatan make upnya dan kemudian berbalik badan untuk menemui Sehun yang masih bermain handphone

"Wow, kau cantik Lu" Sehun terpukau dengan kecantikan Luhan yang bertambah ketika memakai make up

"Jadi maksudmu aku jelek kalau tidak pake make up?" Luhan pura – pura tersindir dengan ucapan Sehun

"Bukan... Maksudku.. kau semakin cantik saja jika di oles sedikit make up, dan itu membuatmu jadi cantik natural" Sehun yang kehilangan kata – kata pada pertamanya harus berpikir keras agar Luhan tidak emosi padanya

"Oh, thank you" Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pujian yang di berikan kekasihnya

"Ayo Lu" Sehun yang melhat jam tangannya terkejut karena mereka sudah terlambat dari jam yang sudah di tentukan

"Iya sabar" Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang di bawa Luhan

Mereka membelah jalan dengan menempuh waktu setengah jam hingga sampai di restorant yang di pilih Sehun, Luhan sungguh terpukau dengan restorant yang berbentuk seperti kapal dan berdekatan dengan lautan. Memperindah pemandangan dari restorant tersebut.

"Kau suka" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang terpukau ketika melihat pemandagan restorant tersebut

"Hm" Luhan menjawab sekedar dan melanjutkan untuk memandagi keindahan di sekitar restorant tersebut

"Ayo masuk" Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan dan mereka memasuki restoreant tersebut dengan elegan. Banyak pasang mata yang iri dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan Sehun Luhan

"Tuan Oh, silahkan" sang pelayang yang tahu kedatangan tamu specialnya langsung menyuruh tamu special tersebut untuk mengikutinya hingga menuju ruang vip yang dihiasi dengan pemandangan yang indah

"Terima kasih" Sehun menjawab sekedar dan matanya masih fokus melihat Luhannya yang tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari lautan yang indah di malam hari dengan lampu – lampu yang indah semakin mempercantik pemandangan laut

"Silahkan dinikmati" pelayan tersebut menghidangkan makanan yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya, sedangkan Luhan masih terpaku dengan keindahan laut tidak mendengar perkataan sang pelayan

"Lu, apa laut itu lebih tampan daripada aku" Sehun merasa jengkel juga dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya

"Kau kenapa jadi kekanakan, aku hanya kagum saja pada laut" Luhan yang di tanyai seperti itu merasa terkejut dan menjawab Sehun dengan sarkas

"Sudahlah, ayo makan nanti dingin" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk makan sedangkan kekasihnya hanya mengangguk dan mereka memulai makan malamnya dengan tenang dan nyaman

"Sehun, kau mengetahui tempat indah ini darimana?" Luhan sungguh terpaku dengan ke indahan restorant ini

"Oh, dari Suho hyung" Sehun menjawab sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang matanya berbinar memandang ke depan, dan itu merupakan kegiatan baru Sehun untuk memperhatikan Luhannya

"Dia sungguh pintar memilih tempat yang indah dan romantis" Luhan memuji Suho yang pintar dalam memilih lokadi untuk dinner berdua

"Oh, jadi kau mau bilang aku bodoh begitu?" Sehun pura – pura marah ketika kekasihnya memuji orang lain di hadapannya secara langsung

"Aku tidak bilang kau bodoh, kau saja yang berasumsi seperti itu" Luhan membalas cuek dan menatap Sehun jijik

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik, doakan aku Lu agar aku bisa menjadi ceo untuk Oh Corporation" Sehun meminta doa Luhan agar dia menjadi ceo yang baik serta suami yang baik

"AMIN" Luhan mendoakan apa yang di minta Sehun terkabul

"Hun, awas kau mencari kesempatan bermain dengan seketaris seksimu disana" Luhan memperingati kekasihnya agar tidak macam – macam disana

"Iya cerewet" Sehun membalas cuek, lagian dia tidak akan jatuh hati pada mana pun. Penisnya saja hanya bangun jika Luhan yang pegang apalagi hatinya

"Oh.. sudah berani panggil cerewet" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya karena sudah berani mengatainya cerewet

"Lu.. Sakit... Tolong lepaskan tanganmu, nanti wajahku jadi jelek" Sehun berusaha melepaskan cubitan kekasihnya di pipinya namun Luhan makin memperkuat cubitannya

"Biarin, biar kekasihku ini jadi jelek. Biar tidak ada yang mau dengannya selain aku" Luhan melepaskan cubitannya setelah merasa puas menjahili kekasih tampannya

"Nanti foto pernikahan kita jadi jelek, kau mau menikah dengan orang jelek" Sehun cemberut karena Luhan yang masih keras kepala mencubit pipi tembamnya

"Makanya ku lepas tadi, setelah menikah baru ku cubit pipi tembammu" Luhan habis – habisan mengjahili kekasihnya, lagian selama ini mereka selalu saling mengalah dan ini pertama kalinya mereka saling mengjahili

"Kita habis ini mau kemana Lu" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih sakit akibat cubitan dahsyat Luhannya

"Pulang saja, tetapi ke apartementmu Hun" Luhan ingin bermalam di apartement kekasihnya, dan Luhan mengirim pesan singkat kepada mamanya untuk memberitahu bahwa dia akan berada di apartement Sehun untuk bermalam

"Baiklah" Sehun memanggil waiters dan membayar pesanan mereka dan kemudian mereka pergi dari restorant tersebut ke apartement Sehun yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tersebut. Di dalam mobil Luhan tertidur, sedangkan Sehun membawa mobil dengan hati – hati agar kekasihnya tidak bangun karena masih lama untuk sampai di apartementnya

.

.

.

"Nghh..." Luhan menggeliat gelisah ketika seseorang mengangkat badannya, dan kemudian matanya terbuka karena merasa aneh dengan situasi tersebut

"Sehun..." suara Luhan serak karena habis tidur sedangkan Sehun hanya berjalan menatap lurus ke depan dan menjawab sekedar kekasihnya

"Lu, kau tidur saja. Aku akan menggendongmu hingga masuk ke kamar" Sehun masih fokus berjalan hingga sampai di apartementnya dan memencet passwordnya dengan susah

"Sini aku bantu" Luhan yang melihat Sehun kesusahan memencet password jadinya membantu kekasihnya, dia juga kasihan pada Sehun yang menggendong badannya apalagi mereka dua juga sama – sama lelah

"Terima kasih sayang" Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada kekasihnya yang sudah membantunya memasukkan sandi apartement kemudian meletakkan Luhan dengan pelan di atas kasur empuk mereka

"Aku berat ya?" Luhan yang melihat wajah lelah kekasihnya jadi merasa bersalah

"Tidak, kau tidak berat rusaku" Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan

.

.

.

Pagi ini merupakan hari yang di tunggu Luhan karena kekasihnya akan memulai untuk belajar jadi ceo yang baik. Luhan melihat ke sebelahnya dan menemukan kekasihnya yang masih tidur.

"Sehun, ayo bangun" Luhan mengguncang tubuh besar kekasihnya agar bangun

"Nghh.. sebentar lagi Lu" Sehun yang masih keenakan tidur menyuruh kekasihnya untuk menunda membangunkannya

"Ayo Hun, kau sudah terlambat. Ini jam setengah delapan" Luhan memaksa Sehun agar bangun namun respon yang diberikan kekasihnya berbeda

"Kalau sekarang jam setengah delapan kenapa Lu?" Sehun akhirnya membuka mata dan terkejut dengan kekasihnya yang ngotot untuk membangunkannya

"Kau hari ini mau belajar jadi ceo kan? Kenapa kau lupa" Luhan kesal karena kekasihnya ini lupa dengan jadwal yang sudah di susunnya sendiri

"Hah? Aduh aku lupa Lu" Sehun langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mandi dan siap – siap ke kantor, sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat kekasihnya yang pelupa

"Aku sudah siap Lu, lalu kau bagaimana" Sehun sudah rapi untuk belajar menjadi ceo, namun heran jika dirinya pergi ke kantor maka Luhannya siapa yang antar

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Luhan tersenyum memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik – baik saja

Mereka berdua keluar dari apartement Sehun dengan buru – buru, Sehun dan Luhan memasuki mobil. Sehun nekat mengantar Luhan hingga sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"Nanti kau di marahi appamu Hun" Luhan takut kekasihnya akan di marahi oleh appanya sebagai ceo Oh Corporation

"Aku bisa mengatasinya Lu, aku duluan ya" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan mobilnya sudah keluar dari kawasan rumah Luhan sedangkan Luhan bangga memiliki kekasih yang pemberani seperti Sehun

"Kenapa senyum sendiri, awas kemasukan setan" Papa Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut menggoda anaknya

"Ish... papa ini ada – ada saja" Luhan cemberut mendengar godaan papanya

"Pa, aku masuk duluan ya" Luhan pamit pada papanya untuk masuk kerumah lebih duluan sedangkan papanya akan berangkat kerja

"Ya nak" papa Luhan sudah memasuki mobil dan pergi menuju perusahaan yang sudah memperkerjakan dirinya sebagai manager sejak lama

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlambat" Papa Sehun memarahi anaknya yang terlambat 10 menit dari jadwal yang di janjikan, walaupun Sehun anaknya tetapi di perusahaan semua sama derajatnya

"Maaf pa, aku habis mengantar Luhan pulang" Sehun menunduk sebagai permintaan maafnya, dia juga harus bisa membedakan papa yang dirumah dan papa yang dikantor

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu" Papa Sehun tidak memperpanjang masalah dan menyuruh anaknya untuk memulai belajar dengan semua dokumen yang membuat Sehun sebagai pemula pusing

Sehun belajar dengan tekun, tujuan utamanya menjadi anaka yang membanggakan orang tua dan menjadi suami yang hebat buat Luhan. Demi Luhan dia rela belajar mati – matian untuk jadi ceo.

.

.

.

"Hai Lu" Sehun menelepon kekasihnya ketika malam harinya, dia sungguh rindu dengan Luhan karena seharian ini dia belajar dengan tekun dan dia sudah bisa menguasai dasar menjadi ceo tinggal belajar seminggu lagi maka semuanya sudah dikuasai dan harus terjun langsung agar lebih cepat menguasai ceo

"Hai sayang, bagaimana belajarnya" Luhan yang baru selesai mandi langsung mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya dan bertanya tentang harinya yang belajar menjadi ceo

"Aku sudah bisa menguasainya sayang" Sehun berbicara apa adanya

"Bagus, tetapi kau tidak boleh sombong jadi ceo dan juga kau tidak boleh gatal menjadi ceo" Luhan memberikan perintah pada kekasihnya karena suatu saat kekasihnya akan menjadi ceo muda yang tertampan di Korea

"Iya ma" Sehun terkadang merasa bahwa Luhan adalah ibunya bukan kekasihnya, karena sungguh cerewet dan peduli padanya sejak dulu

"Ish... apa kau tidak lelah Hun" Luhan bertanya pada kekasihnya

"Lelah Lu, tetapi bertelepon denganmu membuat rasa lelah itu hilang"

"Dasar gombal"

"Aku serius Lu" Sehun tidak terima di bilang gombal oleh kekasihnya

"Iya – Iya aku percaya padamu"

"Nice"

"Sudah dulu ya Hun, aku mau belajar juga menjadi ibu yang baik" Luhan harus mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Sehun karena dia ingin membantu mamanya masak

"Ya, semoga jadi istri yang baik dan mama yang baik bagi anak kita" Sehun kecewa sebenarnya namun dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Luhan, sebenarnya mereka harus sama – sama belajar menjadi yang terbaik

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Haah..." Sehun mendesah kecewa dan berikutnya dia menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur agar besoknya dia tidak terlambat datang ke perusahaan

.

.

.

"Sehun, ayo coba periksa berkas ini" Papa Sehun menyuruh anaknya untuk memeriksa laporan keuangan yang dibuat oleh bagian accounting di perusahaan tersebut sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti apa yang di katakan atasannya

Drtt Drtt

 _ **To : Sehun**_

 _ **Semangat ya CEO SEHUN Tampan**_

 _ **Love you**_

Sehun membaca pesan singkat tersebut dan tersenyum ketika tahu isi pesan tersebut, dan membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **To : Luhan**_

 _ **Kau juga semangat eomma**_

 _ **Love you.**_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Sehun langsung serius memeriksa laporan keuangan yang tadi disuruh ayahnya.

"Appa, ini laporan ada kesalahan. Mereka tidak memasukkan biaya lain – lain perusahaan, seharusnya semua biaya di perusahaan di gabungkan dan akan di kurangi dengan penjualan untuk bulan ini" Sehun memeriksanya dan merasa biaya lain – lain yang juga merupakan salah satu hal yang penting lupa di masukkan oleh staff accounting mereka

"Ya, bagus. Kau sudah bisa mampu menangkap apa yang sudah ku ajari padamu" Papa Sehun sungguh bangga dengan anaknya yang cepat belajar dan cepat memahami isi laporan keuangan padahal ini pertama kalinya dia memeriksa laporan keuangan dan apa yang di katakan anaknya sungguh tepat

"Panggil staff accounting keruangan saya" Sehun menelepon seketarisnya untuk memanggil staff accounting

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" suara Sehun sungguh datar dan membunuh

"Maaf pak, ada apa memanggil saya" Nana staff accounting tersebut bertanya ramah pada ceo dan calon ceo baru

"Coba jelaskan tentang laporan keuangan kamu, kenapa kamu tidak menambahkan biaya lain – lain ke dalam laporan kamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan baik namun tetap saja nada datarnya dianggap marah

"Nghh... saya lupa memasukkannya pak" Nana menggaruk kepala belakangnya karena dia sungguh lupa memasukkan biaya lain – lain ke dalam laporannya

"Revisi, dan jam dua belas siang sudah ada di ruangan saya" Sehun menyuruh untuk revisi dan staff tersebut sudah boleh keluar

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" Nana sungguh takut dengan calon ceo baru, memang tampan namun terasa kejam

BLAM

"Kenapa kau tidak memarahinya?" Papa Sehun terkejut karena anaknya tidak memberikan kata – kata lain selain menyuruhnya revisi laporan tersebut. Nana keluar dengan langkah buru – buru

"Untukku ini baru pertama kali dia buat salah, jadi aku masih membiarkannya. Tetapi jika dia sudah sering membuat salah, maka aku akan menegurnya" Sehun berbicara sambil memeriksa laporan gaji

" _Bagus, kau bisa menjadi ceo yang baik untuk karyawanmu. Papa bangga denganmu_ " Papa Sehun hanya tersenyum saja melihat anaknya yang banyak berkembang, dan yakin bahwa perusahaan yang sudah lama di rintisnya akan berkembang di tangan sang anak

.

.

.

Setelah seminggu Sehun belajar menjadi CEO, hari ini adalah hari dia dilantik menjadi ceo baru. Semuanya dikumpulkan di ruang rapat untuk melantik Sehun menjadi ceo muda yang tampan.

"Perhatiannya, untuk sekarang dan ke depannya yang akan menjadi direktur utama untuk Oh Corporation adalah Oh Sehun" Papa Sehun mengucapkannya dengan keras agar semuanya mendengar dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh staff yang berkumpul

"Selamat direktur" semua staff dan karyawan membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan selamat untuk direktur baru mereka, banyak dari mereka yang tidak percaya bahwa ceo baru mereka mampu belajar hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja dan banyakan orang juga memuji Sehun yang terlalu perfect sudah tampan, sexy, pintar, kaya lagi

"Terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum membalas ucapan dari seluruh karyawannya dan itu membuat beberapa wanita memekik heboh karena direktur mereka semakin tampan apabila tersenyum

"Selamat direktur Sehun" Luhan juga sudah berada diantara mereka dengan menggunakan gaun indahnya, inif adalah acara penting jadi harus terlihat cantik

"Luhan.. kau juga disini" Sehun sungguh terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan yang muncuk secara tiba – tiba

"Iya, kekasihku kan sedang dilantik jadi direktur. Masa aku tidak datang untuk kekasihku" Luhan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Sehun sedangkan yang lainnya merasa iri. Staff wanita merasa iri dengan Luhan karena mendapatkan cinta sang direktur tampan sedangkan staff pria cemburu dengan direktur baru mereka yang memang tampan bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik Luhan

"Terima kasih sayang" Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan dia menyadari satu hal untuk di umumkan di acara ini

"Perhatian, dia adalah kekasih saya jadi saya harap jika dia masuk ke Oh Corporation kalian harus menghargainya dan memberinya akses untuk masuk ke ruangan saya" Sehun memberikan ultimatum agar semua menghargai kekasihnya dan memberikan akses free untuk Luhannya

"Baik pak" semua menjawab kompak sedangkan Sehun membawa Luhan keruangannya setelah acara pelantikan selesai

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau datang Lu" Sehun mendekati Luhan setelah mereka sampai di ruangan direktur utama yang mulai saat ini menjadi miliknya

Luhan menyentil dahi kekasihnya karena terlalu cerewet. " Jika aku memberitahumu makan itu bukan surprise lagi"

"Aku senang karena pada akhirnya kekasihku melihat perjuangan kerasku untuk menjadi ceo" Sehun sungguh bangga bisa meraih posisi ceo hanya dengan satu minggu

"Ya, aku juga senang atas keberhasilanmu Hun" Luhan memeluk Sehun kemudian dia sadar akan sesuatu

"Hun, aku ingin pulang. Kau kerja dengan baik ya" Luhan pamit pada kekasihnya namun Sehun memberikan respon berbeda

"Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu Lu" Sehun merajuk karena kekasihnya ingin pulang, padahal mereka baru bersama dalam waktu lima belas menit

"Hei sayang, kau harus bekerja dengan baik dan juga aku hari ini ingin kerumah Kyungsoo untuk belajar memasak" Luhan juga tidak ingin berpisah namun dia harus tahu situasi

"Ya, hati – hati Lu dan kau naik apa pulang?" Sehun merelakannya pulang namun dia masih khawatir dengan kekasihnya pulang naik apa

"Aku bawa mobil sayang" Luhan sungguh lucu melihat kekasihnya sehingga dia mencubit pipi kekasihnya

"Baiklah, hati – hati sayang" Sehun mencium bibir merah Luhan dan Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun

"Bye"

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun mendesah karena dia akan sibuk untuk ke depannya. Tetapi demi Luhan apapun akan dilakukan Sehun

~TBC~


	15. Chapter 15

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast : 

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

Sebulan setelah menjadi Ceo, Luhan harus banyak merelakan waktu Sehun yang lebih banyak mengurus berkas dibandingkan menelepon dirinya dan juga Luhan harus bisa sabar menghadapi kerjaan suaminya yang sungguh berat.

Drtt.. Drtt

"Hallo" Luhan merasa senang karena Sehun menelepon dirinya setelah seminggu ini dia tidak pernah menelepon

"Maaf, apakah ini denga Luhan?" sang penelepon bertanya pada Luhan apakah benar namanya Luhan

"Iya saya sendiri, anda siapa dan kenapa memakai telephone kekasih saya?" Luhan heran dengan sang penelepon yang memakai telephone Sehun untuk meneleponnya

"Maaf, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kekasih anda mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dibawa ke xoxo hospital" sang penelepon berbicara dengan tergesa – gesa untuk memberitahu Luhan

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana. Terima kasih" Luhan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat dan keluar kamar dengan buru – buru

"Kau mau kemana nak?" Papa Luhan heran dengan anaknya yang terburu – buru ingin pergi

"Pa, aku mau ke xoxo hospital. Sehun mengalami kecelakaan pa" Luhan sungguh ketakutan dengan kondisi Sehun

"Biar papa antar" Papa Luhan tidak ingin anaknya menyetir dengan keadaan kacau, bisa – bisa Luhan kecelakaan karena terlalu gelisah di jalan menuju xoxo hospital

"Baiklah pa" Luhan mengekori papanya yang sudah berjalan duluan dan mereka tiba dirumah sakit setelah memakan waktu setengah jam

.

.

.

"Sus, pasien bernama Sehun ada di ruangan mana?" Luhan bertanya pada suster yang menjaga piket dengan terburu – buru

"Sebentar ya dek" suster tersebut memeriksa datar melalui komputernya sedangkan Luhan menunggu dengan gelisah

"Pasien bernama Sehun berada di kamar nomor 1012 di lantai sepuluh dek" suster tersebut memberikan data yang dibutuhkan Luhan

"Baik sus, terima kasih" Luhan berlari ke arah lift untuk menuju lantai sepuluh sedangkan papanya hanya mengikuti dari belakang

Setelah sampai di lantai sepuluh, Luhan mencari kamar nomor 1012 dengan teliti dan setelah menemukan kamar tersebut hati Luhan semakin sakit karena melihat kedua orang tua Sehun yang menangis di depan kamar anaknya.

"Ma, Pa" Luhan mendekati kedua orang tua Sehun yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai oang tuanya juga dan memeluk mereka bergantian dengan tangisan pecah

"Lu.. Hiks... Sehun Lu... Hiks" Mama Sehun sungguh sakit melihat anaknya yang koma

"Iya ma, Luhan ingin melihat Sehun dulu" Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang kamar inap Sehun dan terkejut dengan keadaan Sehun yang pucat

"Sehun... Hiks..." Luhan mendekati ranjang Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"Kau kenapa sayang, apa yang membuatmu jadi kecelakaan sayang" Luhan sungguh tidak rela ketika Sehunnya koma, lebih baik mereka sama – sama koma daripada salah satu dari mereka koma

CLECK

"Maaf, tapi pasien harus dicabut semua alat yang terpasang padanya dan harapannya sudah tiada. Saya mohon maaf" dokter tersebut mendekati Luhan dan mengatakan hal yang kejam kepadanya sedangkan para suster sibuk melepas semua alat yang terpasang di tubuh pasien

"Jangan dok, dokter tidak boleh melakukannya. Dia masih bisa hidup" Luhan tidak terima ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Luhan menghapiri dokter dan memukul dokter tersebut

"Anda lihat saja sendiri" sang dokter memberi perintah kepada Luhan untuk melihat ke arah pasien yang semua alat sudah dilepas dan selimutnya sudah diturunkan hingga ke kaki

Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun dengan ragu karena takut apa yang di katakan dokter adalah kenyataan. Namun ketika menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, dia terkejut dengan Sehun yang memegang kotak cincin sambil tersenyum ke arahnya sambil berlutut.

"Do you wanna marry with me" Sehun tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan sedangkan Luhan sungguh terkejut dengan yang terjadi

"Kau berbohong Hun" tangisan Luhan pecah karena semua hanya rekayasa dan Sehun sungguh gelagapan melihat kekasihnya menangis hebat untuk pertama kali

"Lu, do you wanna marry me" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya namun respon kali ini berbeda diberikan Luhan

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menampar pelan pipi Sehun, sedangkan Sehun terkejut karena Luhan datang dan menampar pipinya "Yes, i wil"

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk merasa senang karena Luhan mengatakan 'Ya' untuk menikah dengannya

"Yes" Sehun sungguh senang hari ini namun Luhan kembali kesal dan menggigit dada Sehun

"AKH..." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap dadanya yang di gigit Luhan

"Lain kali cari cara yang lebih romantis, jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut setan" Luhan mengumpat karena kesal dengan kekasihnya ini

"Hehehe..." Sehun menggaruk tengekuknya karena dia juga keterlaluan membuat Luhannya menangis hebat

CLECK

"Selamat Lu" kedua orang tua Sehun dan papanya Luhan memberikan selamat, karena mereka semua di jadikan pemain drama untuk menjalankan drama mini milik Sehun

"Kalian juga mengerjaiku" Luhan kesal karena semuanya hanya akting

"Sudahlah Lu, yang penting kau senang kan Sehun masih sehat sentosa dan berada di sampingmu" Papa Luhan menggoda putrinya yang selalu khwatir dengan Sehunnya dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri

"Hiks..." Luhan menangis hebat karena di kerjai oleh semua orang dan Sehun membawanya ke dalam pelukannya

"Sudahlah Lu, nanti matamu bengkak" Sehun mengusap punggung kekasihnya untuk memberikan ketenangan

Setelah tangisan Luhan reda, Sehun dan yang lainnya beranjak untuk pulang serta Luhan yang selalu menempel pada Sehun.

"Pa, biarkan hari ini Luhan menginap di apartementku" Sehun meminta izin kepada calon ayah mertuanya untuk merelakan anaknya tidur di apartementnya

"Ya" Papa Luhan hanya mengatakan ya, dan itu bukanlah masalah mengingat mereka dari dulu satu kamar hingga beranjak dewasa

"Kami pamit ya ma, pa" Sehun pamit pada semuanya sedangkan Luhan hanya diam di dalam pelukan Sehun

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Lu" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan karena setibanya mereka di apartement Sehun, Luhan sama sekali tidak bicara dan itu bukan Luhannya

"Aku masih kesal denganmu" Luhan menjawab sekilas dan membalikkan badannya untuk memunggungi Sehun

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun sungguh minta maaf karena rencananya kali ini sungguh membuat Luhan ketakutan

"Hm" Luhan membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mereka tidur berdua dengan posisi saling memeluk hingga fajar tiba

.

.

.

"Pagi sayang" Sehun terbangun duluan dan masih sibuk memperhatikan kecantikan kekasihnya ketika Luhan bangun Sehun menyapanya

"Pagi juga sayang" Luhan membalas sapaan Sehun dan mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya

"Lu, aku ingin kita menikah minggu depan"

"APA?" Luhan yang sedang merenggangkan otontnya terkejut dan tanpa sadar berteriak di depan Sehun

"Aku tahu kau senang Lu, tapi tidak perlu sampai berteriak sayang. Kita menikah minggu depan" Sehun menggulang perkataannya sambil menggoda Luhan

"Kenapa tiba – tiba Hun" Luhan yang tidak tahu apa – apa harus terkejut dengan pernikahannya minggu depan

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, tinggal fitting baju pengantin saja Lu" Sehun memberitahu semua persiapan sudah selesai

"Jadi selama sebulan ini kau sibuk untuk ini semua" Luhan memastikan bahwa Sehun selama sebulan ini tidak menghubunginya karena menyelesaikan ini semua

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk dan berikutnya dia berteriak kesakitan ketika tubuh Luhan menimpah tubuhnya dan kekasih cantiknya memberikan ciuman bertubi pada wajahnya

"Terima kasih Hun" Luhan sungguh tidak percaya dengan Sehun yang sungguh romantis jadi pria

"Sama – sama sayang, jadi kapan kita turun. Kita harus fitting baju hari ini" Sehun sebenarnya keberatan ketika tubuh kekasihnya tepat berada diatas tubuhnya

"Oh, baiklah" Luhan turun dari tubuh Sehun dan tidak sengaja menyenggol selangkangan Sehun hingga sang pemilik mengerang

"Ah.." Sehun mendesah sedangkan Luhan heran dengan kekasihnya yang tiba – tiba mendesah

"Kau mendesah Hun?"

"Hm, kau tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol selangkanganku" Sehun jujur berharap dia mendapat service

"Oh, aku minta maaf tetapi kurasa kita harus cepat karena kita mau fitting baju" Luhan sebenarnya ingin memberikan service namun ini bukan waktu yang tepat jadi harus ditunda dulu

"Ya" Sehun harus sabar karena dia juga yang membuat jadwal mendadak seperti ini

"Hun, bagaimana dengan gaun ini" Luhan mencoba satu steel gaun bewarna biru muda dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun

Sehun yang lagi mengirim pesan kepada seketarisnya untuk mengundurkan jadwal rapatnya hari ini terkejut dengan suara Luhan yang tiba - tiba terdengar. Ketika mengalihkan perhatian dari handphonenya ke Luhan yang sungguh cantik dan membuatnya sulit berkata - kata.

"Apa jelek? Baiklah aku akan menggantinya" Luhan hendak mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun yang lain karena Sehunnnya tidak memberikan respon selain wajah terkejutnya, sudah di pastikan kalau Sehun tidak menyukai gaun tersebut

"Lu, kau cantik memakainya" Sehun yang telah sadar dari kekagumannya langsung memberikan pujian agar kekasihnya tidak mengganti dengan yang lain

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbalik badan dan bertanya pada kekasihnya

"Hm" Sehun memberikan anggukan dan dua jempolnya untuk Luhan

"Baiklah" Luhan hanya setuju dengan pendapat Sehun, mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk memilih gaun dan jas karena apapun yang mereka pakai semuanya akan cocok di badan sexy mereka

.

.

.

 _ **Seminggu kemudian**_

"Selamat ya Lu" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar pengantin wanita dan membantunya untuk memberikan semangat

"Iya, gomawo Baek Kyung" Luhan memeluk kedua sahabatnya, walaupun dia sedang gugup untuk pernikahan ini tetapi kedua sahabatnya sudah mampu memberikan semangat untuknya

"Fighting Lu" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberikan semangat untuk sahabat mereka yang sebentar lagi akan jadi nyonya Oh

CLECK

"Sudah siap nak, ayo papa antar" Papa Luhan muncul dari balik pintu untuk bersiap - siap untuk mengantar anaknya menuju altar

"Sudah pa" Luhan harus siap sedangkan kedua sahabatnya sudah pamit untuk pergi duluan ke altar

.

.

.

Luhan diantar oleh Papanya untuk menuju altar dengan langkah mantap tetapi elegan namun masih tampak gugup. Sementara disana sudah berdiri Oh Sehun si pria tampan untuk menunggu calon istrinya.

"Kuserahkan anakku padamu" Papa Luhan memberikan amanat untuk Sehun

"Iya pa" Sehun menerima amanat dari Papanya Luhan

Dan tangan mereka saling berpegangan untuk mengikat janji suci di depan Tuhan dan semuanya.

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Sehun menajawab mantap dan lantang_

 _Apakah Kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Luhan menjawab dengan elegan tetapi suaranya kuat_

Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin yang datang dan menyaksikan pernikahan ini. Semua sahabat Sehun dan Luhan sungguh bahagia karena pada akhirnya sahabat mereka mendapatkan pilihan yang terbaik.

"Dengarkan lahh lagu dari kami special untuk sahabat kami yang sudah menjadi Nyonya Oh" Shiraishi Mai sebagai mc memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan menyanyikan lagu untuk sahabat mereka yang sudah sah menjadi suami istri, sedangkan Luhan malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan tepuk tangan menggema mengawali pembukaan lagu yang berjudul Shiawase

" _Kyou no kimi wa ima made de ichiban utsukushii ne  
Sono junpaku no uedingu doresu egao ni niatteru"_

" _Hari ini kau adalah yang tercantik daripada hari-hari sebelumnya  
Gaun pengantin yang putih suci itu sangat cocok dengan senyummu"_

 _"Nagai michi de meguri ai aishi atta hito to  
Musubareru hi wa gooru ja nakute  
Sutaato nanda futari kara hajimaru"_

" _Bersama orang tercinta yang melalui perjalanan panjang denganmu itu  
Hari pernikahan ini bukanlah tujuan  
Melainkan awal yang dimulai dengan kalian berdua"  
_

" _Shiawase wakenasai  
Korekara no jinsei  
Namida mo wakenasai  
Chikai wo eien ni"_

" _Bagilah kebahagiaanmu  
Dan kehidupanmu mulai saat ini  
Bagilah air matamu juga  
Sehingga janji itu akan abadi"_

 _"Kimi no koto wo taisetsu ni sodatete kureta hibi wa  
Aishite kureru mirai no hito ni  
Kono baton wo watasu tame"_

" _Hari-hari yang telah dilalui membawamu menuju sesuatu yang berharga  
Sehingga aku dapat memberikan baton  
Kepada seseorang di masa depan yang mencintaimu"_

 _"Shiawase wakenasai  
Kazoku ya tomodachi ni  
Soshite amaenasai  
Minna ga mi mamotteru"_

" _Bagilah kebahagiaanmu  
Dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu  
Lalu tunjukkan kelemahanmu  
Semua orang akan menjagamu"_

 _"Kimi ga warau  
Kare ga warau  
Papa mo Mama mo  
Kimi ga waraeba  
Minna ga warau"_

" _Kau tersenyum  
Dia tersenyum  
Ayah dan ibu juga  
Selama kau tersenyum  
Semua akan tersenyum"_

 _"Shiawase wakenasai  
Korekara no jinsei  
Namida mo wakenasai  
Chikai wo eien ni"  
_

" _Bagilah kebahagiaanmu  
Dan kehidupanmu mulai saat ini  
Bagilah air matamu juga  
Sehingga janji itu akan abadi"_

 _"Shiawase wakenasai  
Mawari no hito-tachi ni  
Kimi ga shiawase nara  
Minna shiawase ni naru  
Minna shiawase ni naru"_

 _"Bagilah kebahagiaanmu  
Dengan semua orang di sekitarmu  
Selama kau bahagia  
Semuanya akan bahagia  
Semuanya akan bahagia"  
_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, lagu tersebut sungguh menyentuh hati semua orang yang akrab dengan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

"Ini lah persembahan dari kami untuk kalian semua, Heavy Rotation" Luhan mengambil stand mic dan microfon miliknya lalu bergabung dengan kelompoknya untuk menyanyikan lagu terakhir dari mereka. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan penampilan Luhan yang mengunakan rok selutut yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

" _1! 2! 3! 4!_ _"_ __

 _"_ _I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
Atama no naka  
GANGAN natteru MUSIC  
HEBII ROOTEESHON_ _"_

" _I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Di dalam benakku  
Keras berbunyi irama myu-u-ji-i-ku  
Heavy Rotation_ _"_ __

 _"_ _POPPUKOON ga  
Hajikeru you ni  
Suki to iu moji ga odoru  
Kao ya koe wo  
Omou dake de  
Ite mo tatte mo irarenai_ _"_ _  
_

" _Seperti popcorn yang meletup letup  
Kata-kata "suka" menari-nari  
Wajahmu suaramu selalu ku ingat  
Membuat ku menjadi tergila-gila_ _"_

 __ _"_ _Konna kimochi ni nareru tte  
Boku wa tsuite iru ne_ _"_

" _Oh senangnya miliki p'rasaan ini  
Ku sangat merasa beruntung_ _"_ __

 _"_ _I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
Kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HAI TENSHON  
I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
HAATO no oku  
JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON_ _"_

" _I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Bertemu denganmu  
Semakin dekat jarak diantara kita  
Maximum High Tension  
I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Di lubuk hatiku  
Rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap  
Heavy Rotation_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Hito wa dare mo  
Isshou no uchi  
Nankai aiseru no darou?  
Tatta ichido  
Wasurerarenai  
Koi ga dekitara manzoku sa_ _"_ _  
_

" _Di dalam kehidupan setiap manusia  
Berapa kali bisa rasakan cinta  
Jika ada satu cinta tak terlupa  
Ku akan merasa sangat bahagia_ _"_

 __ _"_ _Sonna tokimeki wo kanjite  
Hana wa hokorobu no ka na_ _"_

" _Mungkin seperti perasaan sekuntum  
Bunga pada saat dia akan mekar_ _"_ __

 _"_ _I feel you! (I feel you!)  
I touch you! (I touch you!)  
I hold you! (I hold you!)  
Yume no naka de  
DANDAN ookiku natte yuku  
Boku no IMAJINEESHON  
I feel you! (I feel you!)  
I touch you! (I touch you!)  
I hold you! (I hold you!)  
Kono omoi wo  
BINBIN tsutaete hoshii kara  
HEBII ROOTEESHON_ _"_

" _I feel you (I feel you)  
I touch you (I touch you)  
I hold you (I hold you)  
Di dalam mimpiku  
Angan-anganku menjadi semakin besar  
Oh, it's my imagination  
I feel you (I feel you)  
I touch you (I touch you)  
I hold you (I hold you)  
Perasaan ini  
Ku sangat ingin mengutarakan padamu  
Heavy Rotation_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Itsumo kiiteta  
Favorite song  
Ano kyoku no you ni  
Zutto kurikaeshite  
24 (nijuuyo) jikan  
Kimi dake RIKUESUTOchuu_ _"_

" _Yang selalu kudengarkan favorito song  
Seperti lagu yang ku suka  
Ku ulang terus tanpa henti  
Twenty four hour a day  
Oh baby ... the only request is you_ _"_ __

 _"_ _I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
Kimi ni aete  
DONDON chikadzuku sono kyori ni  
MAX HAI TENSHON  
I want you! (I want you!)  
I need you! (I need you!)  
I love you! (I love you!)  
HAATO no oku  
JANJAN afureru itoshisa wa  
HEBII ROOTEESHON_ _"_

" _I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Bertemu denganmu  
Semakin dekat jarak diantara kita  
Maximum High Tension  
I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
I love you (I love you)  
Di lubuk hatiku  
Rasa sayang yang terus menerus meluap  
Heavy Rotation_ _"_ __

 _"_ _HEBII ROOTEESHON_ _"_ _  
_

Tepuk tangan mengakhiri penampilan dari Luhan dan teman - temannya sedangkan Sehun dan yang lainnya sungguh menikmati penampilan dari sahabat mereka yang akan menjadi legenda di sekolah lama mereka.

Setelah acara selesai, semua melakukan foto bersama untuk terakhir kalinya secara resmi menggunakan pakaian formal. Kemudian mereka kembali ke rumah masing – masing sedangkan sang pengantin dan prianya menuju hotel.

.

.

.

"Kau mandi duluan Lu" Sehun menyuruh istrinya untuk lebih duluan mandi sedangkan dirinya menenangkan diri untuk kegiatan selanjutnya

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat setelahnya Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi telanjang bulat

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun terpaku karena niatnya tadi adalah mandi, namun dia sungguh terkejut dengan kondisi Luhan yang telanjang bulat

"Welcome to my zone" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan langsung mencium bibir suaminya, dia merelakan tubuhnya untuk pertama kali pada pujaan hatinya yang sudah sah di hadapan Tuhan dan yang lainnya

"Lu.. kau..." Sehun tidak mampu berkata – kata dan kemudia Luhan dengan ganasnya mencium bibir sexy Sehun sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk mengimbangi permainan istrinya

"AH... KAU NIKMAT LU" Sehun menjilat perpotongan leher Luhan yang sudah harus sehabis mandi dan itu menambah hormon Sehun semakin memuncak

"ARGH..." Luhan dengan jahilnya meremas selangkangan suaminya yang masih berbalut celana hitam ketat

"Walaupun aku sudah pernah mencobanya, tetapi dia sungguh menggoda imanku" Luhan berbicara pada Sehun namun tangannya masih setia meremas penis suaminya

"Oh... Lu.. langsung keluarkan saja ... AH..." Sehun yang di kerjai hanya bisa kenikmatan karena ulah nakal istrinya

Luhan dengan gaya sensual membuka dengan perlahan celana Sehun kemudian menurunkan celana dalamnya, hingga penis Sehun nampak jelas. Luhan langsung menggengam penis Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut layaknya mengulum lolipop

"AH... KAU HEBAT LU" Sehun sungguh bangga mempunyai istri yang bisa memanjakan penisnya, bisa – bisa Sehun yang lemas karena sedotan Luhan di penisnya sungguh memberikan getaran tersendiri

"AH... MORE LU" Sehun menarik rambut Luhan untuk memperdalam blowjownya pada penis kebanggannya

"AH... LEBIH KUAT LU..." Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan kata – kata lain selain menyuruh istrinya menambah kecepatan blowjownya

"AH... AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun sudah mau keluar sedangkan Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya agar Sehun tidak jadi cum dan lanjut ke ronde berikutnya

"Kenapa berhenti" Sehun merengut tidak suka karena aktifitas orgasmenya batal

"Tahan sayang, kita akan masuk ke ronde berikutnya" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya untuk memberi ketenangan

"Baiklah" Sehun mengerti dengan tujuan istrinya

"Ngh..." Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas dan suaminya membalas ciuman istrinya juga sama ganasnya

"Langsung saja Lu" Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Luhan yang berada dibawah sedangkan Sehun diatas

"Tahan ya Lu, ini sakit untuk diawal" Sehun sudah mengarahkan penisnya kearah lubang Luhan sedangkan Luhan sudah pasrah dengan kesakitan yang akan diterimanya, dia sudah berjanji akan menyerahkannya pada suaminya

"Hm... ARGH..." Luhan menurut namun kesakitan yang diterimanya ketika kepala penis Sehun menebus lubangnya itu sungguh sakit untuk pemula

"Apakah sebaiknya kita berhenti saja" Sehun sunguh takut Luhan kesakitan, cukup dulu Sehun menyakiti hatinya

"Jangan, lanjutkan saja" Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun kecewa di malam pertama mereka

"Ya, aku akan pelan - pelan" bersamaan dengan itu Sehun memasukkan penisnya dengan lembut kedalam lubang istrinya

"AH... MORE HUN" penis Sehun yang sudah masuk secara pelan - pelan langsung mendapat pujian dari istrinya yang menandakan dia kenikmatan

"LU... KAU SUNGGUH NIKMAT" Sehun terbawa suasana hingga tidak sadar memuji istrinya yang sungguh nikmat

"AH... COME ON LU" Sehun sungguh bersemangat bermain kuda dengan istrinya hingga dia mau orgasme

"Lu.. AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun kelepasan dan mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang Luhan

"Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam Lu" Sehun sedih karena spermanya keluar didalam lubang Luhan bukan diluar

"Kenapa? Di dalam akan lebih baik Hun, mungkin kita bisa memiliki anak lebih cepat" Luhan heran dengan suaminya yang takut mengeluarkan didalam spermanya

"Baiklah" Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin berdua dengan Luhannya, namun istrinya menginginkan anak secepat mungkin sehingga dia hanya mengikuti arahan istrinya

"Kita lanjut Hun" Luhan menjilat penis Sehun yang masih tidur kemudian mereka lanjut bermain hingga pukul tiga pagi

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian**_

"Lu, sudah siap" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya yang sedang sibuk dengan koper - koper mereka

"Ya" Luhan menjawab singkat dan membawa beberapa barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan mereka untuk honey moon di Bali

"Ayo, kedua orang tua kita sudah menunggu" Sehun dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dimobil, kedua orang tuanya dan kedua mertuanya juga ingin mengantar kepergian anaknya untuk honey moon

"Ya" Luhan memasuki mobil dan dia merasa sedih akan berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan mertuanya untuk sebulan

Setalah sampai dibandara dan mengurus semua yang dibutuhkan mereka menunggu diruang tunggu dengan situasi dimana Luhan memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat sedangkan yang lain tersenyum geli karena Luhan mereka menjadi lebih manja.

"Lu, silahkan berangkat. Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat" Mama Luhan memberitahu anaknya untuk berangkat namun Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Lu, apakah kau tidak sedih dengan suamimu" Papa Luhan menggoda putrinya

"Sehun" Luhan menatap Sehun dan langsung lari untuk memeluk suaminya, dia melupakan suaminya karena dia sungguh tidak mau berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya

"Ayo berangkat" Luhan sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk berangkat

"Kau yakin" Sehun takut istrinya akan menangis berat karena berpisah dengan orang tuanya

"Hm, bye ma, pa" Luhan pamit pada orang tuanya dan mertuanya sambil memeluk mereka bergantian

"Aku pamit ya ma, pa" Sehun pamit pada

"Hati - hati nak" kedua orang tua memberi amanat agar berhati - hati di perjalanan honey moon mereka

Mereka saling membalas lambaian hingga sepasang suami istri baru tersebut sudah menghilang dari balik pintu ruang tunggu.

"Hah.. Kenapa dia jadi manja, tiga tahun di Amerika saja dia tidak seperti ini" Mama Luhan heran dengan putrinya yang jauh lebih manja

"Aku juga" Mama Sehun juga sama herannya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, mereka semua dulu adalah sahabat lama dan juga anak mereka saling mencintai hingga mereka menjadi keluarga

..

..

..

"Lu, kau mandi baru kita jalan - jalan sore harinya" Sehun yang sudah mandi menyuruh istrinya untuk mandi agar sehabis itu mereka keluar sekalian makan malam. Mereka sudah sampai setengah jam yang lalu kemudian mereka mencari hotel terdekat agar bisa menginap selama sebulan

"Hm" Luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat, dia ingin jalan - jalan dipantai yang terkenal sangat indah di Indonesia

Sehun menunggu sambil memainkan handphonenya mengenai kerjaan yang di handle oleh seketarisnya.

"Ayo Hun" Luhan yang sudah siap memanggil suaminya untuk bergegas jalan - jalan

"Kau cantik Lu" Sehun tersenyum melihat istrinya yang memakai kaos biasa dengan celana pendek membuatnya semakin cantik

"Biasa saja" Luhan melirik penampilannya, namun menurtnya biasa saja karena Indonesia terkenal panas

"Ayo Hun" Luhan merengek karena dia juga sudah lapar sedangkan Sehun sebagai suaminya hanya tersenyum geli karena istrinya yang cantik ini sungguh manja

"Iya, ayo" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari hotel bersama sang istri

Mereka makan di restorant terdekat dengan pantai agar mereka bisa melihat sunshine di sore hari.

"Mau pesan apa?" sang pelayan bertanya ramah kepada Sehun dan Luhan sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan heran dengan menu Indonesia yang belum pernah mereka coba

"Kau mau apa Lu" Sehun bertanya sedangkan Luhan masih asyik membolak - balikkan menu

"Aku masih binggung"

"Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng, kata orang itu terkenal di Indonesia" Sehun mengusulkan makanan tersebut karena dia teringat pada sahabatnya yang pernah menganjurkan untuk makan nasi goreng apabila berkunjung ke Indonesia

"Ya, aku nasi goreng saja" Luhan hanya mengikuti saran suaminya

"Kami pesan dua nasi goreng dan dua teh manis dingin" Sehun berbicara bahasa indonesia dengan lancar

"Baiklah" sang pelayan yang sudah mencatat mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka

"Woah, darimana kau belajar bahasa indonesia" luhan terkejut dengan kemampuan Sehun dalam berbahasa indonesia melebihi dari orang indonesia

"Belajar dari internet" Sehun memang belajar dari internet, dia tidak mungkin pergi ke nergara orang lain tanpa mengetahui bahasanya

"Silahkan dinikmati" sang pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka dan kemudian mereka mencoba makanan khas indonesia

.

.

.

"Woah, sungguh nikmat Hun" Luhan tidak percaya bahwa nasi goreng adalah makanan terenak yang pernah dicobanya

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk setuju, tidak salah mencoba makanan yang pernah dianjurkan sahabatnya

"Ayo, kita ke pantai" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi jalan - jalan, untung saja mereka sudah membayar kalau tidak hancurlah riwayat mereka dicap oleh orang Indonesia

"Iya bawel" Sehun merasa istrinya menjadi bawel, tapi pagi menangis karena tidak mau berpisah dengan orang tuanya tetapi sekarang sungguh antusias

"Woah, indah Hun" Luhan takjub dengan keindahan sunset di pulau bali, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat keindahan pulau bali

"Ayo, kita jalan - jalan" Luhan mengajak suaminya unuk jalan - jalan disekita pantai

Drtt Drtt

"Halo" Sehun heran kenapa seketarisnya menelpon saat senja, dan kemudian mengangkatnya dengan cepat

"Oh, sebentar" Sehun menutup telepon dan pamit pada istrinya

"Lu, aku balik ke hotel sebentar. Aku mau mengirim berkas yang terbawaku melalui wa ke seketarisku sekarang" Sehun pamit pada istrinya sedangkan Luhan terpaksa merelakan suaminya untuk pekerjaan yang sulit untuk ditinggal

"Ya" Luhan menjawab singkat kemudian Sehun mencium bibirnya dan lari dengan buru - buru ke arah hotel sedangkan Luhan melanjutkan jalan - jalan sendirian dan mendapati tenda kecil untuk kedokteran

"Apakah anda ingin diperiksa?" seseorang berseragam suster bertanya pada Luhan

"Ya" Luhan hanya ingin sekedar saja mengecek kondisi tubuhnya

"Silahkan berbaring" sang dokter menyuruh pasiennya untuk berbaring dan memulai melakukan pemeriksaan

"Hm... Apa anda tidak merasa bahwa anda semakin banyak makan" sang dokter bertanya pada Luhan namun Luhan karena kurang fasih bahasa indonesia hanya bisa mengerti sedikit sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Selamat.. Anda hamil, anda sudah memasuki minggu kedua" sang dokter mengatakan hal sebenarnya dan itu membuat mata Luhan membulat dan dia sungguh senang akan hal ini namun setelah sampai di Korea dia harus mengecek secara detail

"Terima kasih dok" Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari tenda kecil tersebut

Luhan masih asyik berjalan - jalan tidak jauh dari tenda kecil kedokteran tersebut hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Luhan" Dia cukup terkejut ketika tahu bahwa suaminya yang memanggilnya sambil berlari

"Jangan berlari, nanti kau capek Hun" Luhan khawatir dengan suaminya yang kelelahan padahal malam ini adalah jatah Sehun dan untuk sebulan kedepannya akan menjadi milik suaminya

"Aku takut kau marah karena aku kelamaan" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan Sehun yang sungguh perhatian padanya dan itu membuat banyak pasang mata yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka

"Kau harusnya.. Hatcih..." Luhan ingin menasehati Sehun harus berakhir bersin karena kedinginan

"Ayo kembali ke hotel, kau sudah kedinginan" Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke hotel agar istrinya tidak kedinginan

Setelah sampai di hotel, Luhan menjadi agresif dan menyerang leher Sehun sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Kau kenapa Lu" Sehun heran dengan Luhan yang sungguh agresif

"Aku kedinginan Hun" Luhan memainkan perannya

"Sini, biar aku pakaikan selimut" Sehun membawa selimut dan berniat menutupi tubuh istrinya dengan selimut

"Bukan dengan itu Hun, aku mau dengan ini" Luhan langsung meremas selangkangan suaminya sedangkan sang suami terkejut dengan tingkah istrinya yang jadi doyan seks

"Shh... Jangan menggodaku Lu" Sehun sungguh tersiksa dengan tangan nakal Luhan yang meremas penisnya dengan kasar

"Lulu mau susu, Hiks" Luhan melancarkan aksi ngambeknya dan menangis dengan keras, sedangkan Sehun gelagapan karena istrinya menjadi cengeng seperti ini

"Baiklah, silahkan mainkan dan keluarkan susu sebanyak Lulu mau" Sehun memberikan izin pada istrinya untuk memainkan pensinya dan mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak diinginkannya

"Asyik" Luhan senang dan langsung membuka celana Sehun dan celana dalam suaminya dengan buru - buru hingga nampaklah penis besar Sehun yang sudah bangun

"Shh.. Jangan menggodanya Lu" Sehun sungguh tidak tahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan istrinya namun Luhan tetaplah tidak peduli dengan kondisi suaminya yang tersiksa

"Diam Hun" Luhan merasa terganggu kemudian memarahi suaminya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk mengelus sayang penis kesukaannya. Mulai meraba lubang kencing suaminya, bola kembarnya, kemudian mencubit gemas kulit kulup Sehun yang tidak disunat. Sang suami hanya bisa pasrah dengan siksaan yang diberikan istri tercintanya

"Shh..." Sehun sungguh kenikmatan dan tersiksa, penisnya sungguh dijadikan mainan oleh Luhan

"ARGH..." Sehun kenikmatan ketika istrinya memasukkan seluruh alat vilatnya ke dalam mulut hangat istrinya. Tempat bersarang penis Sehun adalah lubang Luhan dan mulut Luhan

"MORE LU" dengan tidak sopannya Sehun meminta istrinya untuk menambah kecepatan blowjow pada penisnya sedangkan Luhan tidak peduli, yang penting dia puas dengan penis suaminya

"ARGH... AKU KELUAR LU..." Sehun sungguh tidak tahan dengan serangan yang diberikan istrinya sehingga dia cepat orgasme

"Sehun..." Luhan menatap suaminya dengan mata rusanya sedangkan Sehun yang baru siap orgasme terkejut dengan Luhan yang memasang wajah imutnya

"Kenapa Lu" Sehun bertanya agar istrinya tidak memasang wajah imutnya, jika Luhan terus memasang wajah memohonnya maka Sehun bisa lepas kendali dan menjadi brutal

"Aku masih mau susu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan cemberut dan meremas penis suaminya berharap susunya keluar jika diperas

"Shh.. Silahkan" Sehun pasrah dan kemudian Luhan kembali memblowjow penisnya dengan brutal sambil meremas kedua pelirnya

"ARGH... LEBIH DALAM LU" Sehun pasrah dengan semuanya, sehabis orgasme keduanya dia berharap Luhan mau memberikan lubannya sebagai gantinya

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR LU" Sehun tidak menyangka dia akan keluar dengan cepat, sedangkan Luhan semakin mempercepat blowjownya dan mempercepat rangsangan yang diberikan pada bola kembar suaminya

"AH..." Sehun orgasme, sedangkan Luhan dengan setia menghabiskan susu yang baru saja keluar

"Lu, kita langsung ke inti" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya takut nanti istrinya ngambek karena langsung main sodok saja

"Ya" bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan yang mengatakan silahkan, maka dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka kemudian Sehun memasukkan penisnya dengan sangat lembut kedalam lubang istrinya

"Ah... Lebih cepat Hun" Luhan sungguh kenikmatan ketika penis suaminya mencoba menerobos lubangnya, walaupun sudah sering bermain namun rasanya sungguh nikmat bagai surgawi

"AHH... COME ON HUN, LEBIH CEPAT... AHH..." Luhan yang kenikmatan dan meminta lebih sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa semaki mempercepat sodokannya agar Luhannya puas

"AKU MAU KELUAR LU"

"BERSAMA HUN"

"ARGH..." bersamaan dengan orgasme mereka, maka mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang masih sama dan penis Sehun masih bersarang di lubang favoritnya

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Sehun lebih duluan bangun daripada istrinya yang masih tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak sehigga Sehun tidak tega membangunkan istrinya. Kedua mata istrinya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan kedua mata rusanya yang teduh.

"Pagi sayang" Sehun menyapa istrinya kemudian mencuri morning kiss dari bibir sexy istrinya

"Pagi" Luhan membalas sapaan suaminya dan kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami agar wajah suaminya semakin dekat dengan wajahnya

"Kau kenapa tampan kali sayang" Luhan mencubit pipi suaminya tanpa perasaan karena terlalu gemas dengan si tampan yang sudah menjadi suaminya

"Lu.. Kau tidak perlu mencubitku, aku milikmu" Sehun kesakitan karena cubitan Luhan yang terlalu kuat di pipinya

"Aku mau melakukannya sekarang" Luhan membalikkan badan Sehun dengan gampangnya dan kemudian dia turun hingga wajahnya tepat berada di selangkangan suaminya

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi Lu untuk melakukannya" Sehun bertanya walaupun dia juga ingin, tetapi kondisi Luhan adalah yang terpenting untuknya

"Tidak, aku terlalu terpesona dengan penismu Hun" Luhan membelai penis Sehun dari luar sedangkan Sehun mencoba menahan tangan istrinya

"Tadi kau mengatakan aku terlalu tampan sekarang kau mengatakan terpeson pada penisku. Kau harus memilih satu Lu" Sehun menggoda Luhan, dia ingin melihat wajah merajuk istrinya ketika diganggu aktifitas remas meremas benda favoritnya

"Kalian kan satu paket, Sehun yang tampan dengan penis mempesona" Luhan mengatakannya dengan cemberut sambil memukul dada suaminya

"Hahaha... Aku baru ingat Lu" Sehun tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai istrinya

"Dasar" Luhan mencubit puting Sehun karena kesal sedangkan Sehun hanya merintih kesakitan karena cubitan super panas milik istrinya mengenai putingnya

"Untung Lu kau mencubit putingku kalau di penis pasti lebih sakit" Sehun sungguh takut penisnya jadi korban kekerasan Luhan

"Ah, kau memberikan ide terbaik sayang" Luhan mendapatkan ide untuk menjahili suaminya dengan mencubit penis suaminya

"Jangan, itu sungguh sakit" Sehun menutup selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Luhan hanya ketawa karena melihat wajah lucu suaminya. Selain tampan dan cool suaminya bisa juga mengelaurkan wajah imut yang mengalahkan bayi manapun

"AKH..." Sehun kenikmatan ketika tangan istrinya masuk kedalam sarang penisnya, Luhan mengambil kesempatan ketika dirinya lengah

"MORE LU" Luhan langsung melepas celana Sehun dan mengulum penis besar suaminya bagaikan lolipop

"AHH... KAU SUNGGUH HEBAT SAYANG" Sehun mendesah kenikmatan dan Luhan semakin giat untuk mengulum penis besar suaminya

"AKU MAU KELUAR... ARGH..." Sehun orgasme sedangkan Luhan dengan mahir membersihkan penis suaminya dan kemudian susu pagi sudah didapatkannya

"Ayo jalan - jalan" Luhan ingin berjalan - jalan di Negara yang terkenal dengan keindahan pantainya

"Nanti, kita bersih - bersih dulu" Sehun setuju saja dengan keinginan Luhan namun mandi adalah kewajiban sebelum jalan - jalan

"Baiklah" Luhan cemberut namun tetap menyetujui ucapan suaminya

"Kita mandi bersama, biar cepat" Luhan menarik Sehun agar mereka mandi bersama untuk menghemat waktu, Luhan sungguh hyperactive di negara orang

Sebulan berbulan madu di Bali dihabiskan dengan jalan - jalan ke sekitrar pantai, membeli barang - barang antik dari Bali, dan melakukan sex dua kali dalam satu hari. Mereka berdua menikmati liburan, namun mereka juga rindu dengan sahabat - sahabat mereka, maklum saja mereka selalu berkumpul dan jarang berpisah sehingga Luhan membelikan banyak oleh - oleh untuk sahabatnya ketika kembali ke Korea.

 _ **Satu bulan setelah honey moon**_

"Lu.. Kau baik - baik saja?" Sehun dan Luhan yang baru pulang dari honey moon mereka langsung menuju rumah mereka yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan menutup mulut tanda mau muntah

"Hm. Uek.." Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membuang rasa mualnya sedangkan suaminya mengikuti dari belakang dan mengurut leher istrinya agar berhenti mua

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter, ayo" Sehun mengajak istrinya untuk ke dokter, dia tidak mau istrinya jatuh sakit

"Ya" Luhan mengikuti saran suaminya

Kemudian mereka pergi kerumah sakit dengan membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit kemudian menuju ruangan sahabatnya yang sebagai dokter.

CLECK

"Donghae, tolong periksa istriku" Sehun yang memang sahabat Donghae langsung masuk dan menyuruh sahabatnya untuk memeriksa istrinya

"YAK! Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu" Donghae kesal pada sahabatnya yang tidak pernah sopan

"Sudahlah" Sehun menjawab sekedar kemudian duduk di depan meja Kyuhyun dan membawa istrinya duduk di pangkuannya

"Sehun" Luhan berbisik malu karena suaminya bertindak sesuka hati

"Baiklah, silahkan naik ke ranjang" Donghae mempersilahkan istrinya untuk berbaring di ranjang sedangkan dirinya mempersiapkan alat pemeriksaan untuk memeriksa pasien

Donghae memeriksa kedaan Luhan, namun dia tidak merasakan ada maslah pada tubuh pasien tersebut. Namun dia menyadari ada kehidupan didalam perut istri sahabatnya, tapi dia masih belum pasti sehingga ingin menyuruh sahabatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Tidak ada masalah" Donghae menyudahi pemeriksaan kemudian bericara pada pasien

"Sebaiknya aku menganjurkan sahabatku untuk memeriksamu Lu" Donghae melanjutkan perkataannya kemudian menuliskan nama dokter serta ruangannya di kertas kecil

"Nah, silahkan jumpai dokter tersebut" Donghae memberikan kertas tersebut pada Sehun namun Sehun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, kalau memang istrinya tidak kenapa - kenapa sahabatnya yang berstatus sebagai dokter kenapa harus menganjurkan istrinya ke dokter lain

"Maksudmu" Sehun bertanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya

"Ikuti saja" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar mengikuti perintah sang dokter

"Kami permisi dok" Luhan tersenyum lembut kepada sang dokter

"Ya, kau sungguh baik tetapi suamimu datar kali" Donghae memuji Luhan kemudian menyindir suaminya yang wajahnya datar bagai tembok

"Ish... Awas kau" Sehun sebenarnya ingin memukul sahabatnya namun Luhan menarik tangannya agar mereka pergi dan menemui dokter Kyuhyun atas anjuran Donghae

..

..

..

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk"

"Dok, saya ingin memeriksa keadaan istri saya atas anjuran dokter Donghae" Kyuhyun sudah mendapat pesan singkat dari sahabatnya untuk memeriksa istri dari suami tuan Oh

"Oh, silahkan berbaring" Kyuhyun menyuruh pasien untuk berbaring dan melakukan pengecekan singkat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu

"Selamat tuan Oh" Kyuhyun memberika selamat untuk Sehun yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya

"Selamat untuk apa?" Sehun bertanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone

"Nyonya Luhan sedang mengandung dan sudah memasuki satu bulan dua minggu"

"Apa?" Sehun menjatuhkan handphonenya tidak sengaja karena terlalu terkejut dengan yang dikatakan sang dokter

"Anda menjadi seorang ayah, dan bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki - laki"

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan karena dia sunguh senang karena sebentar lagi dirinya menjadi ayah dari sang anak yang dikandung Luhannya

"Ya" mereka menangis bahagia karena berita yang dikatakan dokter

..

..

..

BLAM

Sehun dan Luhan sudah kembali kerumah mereka, sedangkan di halaman depan sudah penuh dengan mobil - mobil yang dikenalinya.

"LUHAN" Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan orang yang mereka tunggu daritadi langsung memeluk sahabatnya

"Baek, sesak"

"Hehehe..." Baekhyun tertawa karena memang dia terlalu erat memeluk sahabatnya

"Ayo masuk" Sehun mendahului lalu diikuti oleh kedua wanita cantik tersebut

"Hai semua" Luhan menyapa semua sahabatnya sekaligus orang tuanya dan mertuanya yang sedang berkumpul diruang tamu

"Hai" mereka saling bersahutan kemudian mereka memberikan kursi kosong untuk kedua sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari bulan madu

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Sehun ingin membagi kabar bahagianya untuk semua sahabatnya

"Apa?" Baekhyun yang terlalu kepo bertanya pada Sehun

"Luhan sedang hamil, jadi ku harap kalian tidak memeluknya dengan erat"

"Apa?" Baekhyun tidak percaya, dan mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan

"Kau bilang apa tadi" Shiraishi Mai juga merasa dia salah mendengar sehingga meminta ulang apa yang dikatakan Sehun

"Aku hamil dan sudah memasuki satu bulan dua minggu" Luhan yang menjelaskan sedangkan Sehun mendengus kesal karena telinga sahabat - sahabatnya terlalu tukik

"SELAMAT LU" Luhan dihadiahi dengan sorakan memberikan selamat dari semua sahabatnya dan juga kedua orang tuanya

"Selamat nak" Papa Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menepuk punggung menantunya

"Iya pa"

"Aku ada oleh - oleh untuk kalian semua" Luhan membagikan oleh - oleh untuk semua sahabatnya

"Terima kasih Lu" semua saling bersahutan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatnya yang baik

~TBC~


	16. Chapter 16

Couple : HunHan

Main Cast :

Female (Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Shiraishi Mai, Itano Tomomi, Kojima Haruna, Takahashi Minami, Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Watanabe Mayu, Matsui Jurina, Kashiwagi Yuki, Yoona, Krystal) - Member idol grup

Male (Sehun, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Hoya, Minho, Taeyong, Yonghwa, Minhyuk, Siwon, Yunho)

 _ **Five Year Later**_

"Nghh..." Sehun terusik karena seseorang menggangu tidurnya, sambil tetap memejamkan mata Sehun membalikan badanya ke arah berlawanan

"Appa... Ayo bangun" Sehan masih setia mencium wajah sang appa agar bangun, hari ini adalah hari minggu dan waktunya untuk jalan - jalan 

"Nghh.. Sehan appa masih mengantuk" Sehun yang masih mengantuk berat tidak bisa membuka matanya untuk sebentar saja

"Hiks... Appa" Sehan yang kecewa karena tidak bisa membangunkan appanya harus berakhir dengan menangis

"Shh... Sehan jangan menangis, sini appa peluk" Sehun membalikkan badan kearah Sehan dan memeluk Sehan dengan lembut

"Appa..." Sehan yang berada dipelukan sang appa tetap masih sedih, dia ingin hari ini jalan - jalan dengan kedua orang tuanya

CLECK

"Sehan, kau kenapa sayang" Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka langsung terkejut karena melihat Sehan menangis di dalam pelukan Sehun suaminya

"Eomma... Appa tidak mau bangun Hiks..." Sehan mengadu pada ibunya karena appanya tidak mau bangun, padahal yang menyuruh Sehan membangunkan appa adalah Luhan

"Ya sudah, kita saja yang jalan - jalan Sehan. Appa tinggal saja" Luhan menyapu air mata Sehan yang masih tersisa di wajah sang anak

"Hei, kalian tidak bisa meninggalkan appa begitu saja" Sehun yang mendengar akan ditinggalkan kedua orang yang dicintainya langsung bangun dan tidak terima dengan perkataan sang istri

"Makanya appa bangun" Sehan merangkak berjalan ke arah Luhan, sedangkan Sehun tidak mau anaknya beralih dari pelukannya

"Sehan sayang, ayo sama appa. Kita mandi setelah itu kita jalan - jalan" Sehun membujuk anaknya untuk mandi bersama

"Hm" Sehan yang masih kecil hanya mengangguk dan merangkak ke arah appanya, sedangkan Luhan membuang nafas kesal

"Tadi kau membuat dia nangis, awas saja kau buat dia nangis lagi" Luhan memukul pelan pantat Sehun karena kesal sudah membuat buah hatinya menangis karena hal yang tidak berguna

"Iya sayang" Sehun membawa Sehan ke dalam kamar mandi dan mandi bersama dengan tenang sedangkan Luhan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan

.

.

.

"EOMMA" Sehan berteriak nyaring setelah dia melihat eommanya di meja makan yang sedang sibuk menata makanan

"Aigoo, kenapa berteriak Sehan?" Luhan terkejut dengan teriakan Sehan tetapi dia tidak mungkin memarahi anaknya yang masih kecil dan polos

"Hehehe..." Sehan tersenyum ketika melihat respon berlebihan dari eommanya

"Aigoo.. Sehan eomma semakin tampan saja ketika tersenyum" Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya jatuh ke dalam pesona anaknya yang merupakan tiruan dari Sehun

"Lu, Sehan atau aku lebih tampan" Sehun yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan langsung bertanya pada Luhan, dia juga iri dengan Sehan yang manja kepada Luhannya

"Kalian sama - sama tampan" Luhan menjawab sekilas tetapi respon dari kedua pria tampan tersebut berbeda. Sehan mencium eommanya karena sudah memujinya sedangkan Sehun merengut karena Luhan dan Sehan sungguh kompak

"Oh" Sehun menjawab sekilas kemudian duduk di kursi untuk memulai sarapannya, sedangkan Luhan gelagapan karena Sehunnya ngambek. Luhan benar - benar pusing melihat Sehun, wajahnya saja yang datar dan terlihat dewasa tetapi sikapnya itu melebihi anak kecil mana pun

"Ayo makan" Luhan mendudukkan Sehan di kursi khusus anak - anak dan memberikan sarapan untuk anaknya sedangkan untuk Sehun Luhan memberikan kopi sebagai minuman kesukaan Sehun di pagi hari

"Hun, kau kenapa" Luhan bertnaya pada Sehun, biasanya Sehun lebih ceria daripada hari ini

"Tidak ada" Sehun menjawab dua kata saja, ini pertama kalinya Sehun ngambek padanya setelah pernikah mereka lima tahun yang lalu

"Sehan tunggu sebentar ya" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, dia tidak ingin anaknya mendengar pertengkaran mereka

"Iya eomma" Sehan yang lagi senang makan harus menunda sebentar untuk menjawab perintah eommanya dan kemudian Sehan melanjutkan sarapannya yang sungguh nikmat

.

.

.

"Apaan Lu, main tarik - tarik saja" Sehun kesal karena Luhan main tarik - tarik tangannya

"kau yang kenapa, hanya karena aku menduakanmu dari Sehan kau marah?" Luhan tak habis pikir karena Sehun bisa cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena apa yang ditanya istrinya sungguh tepat menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang

"Sehun, kau adalah appanya. Untuk apa kau cemburu jika Sehan adalah tiruanmu sama persis" Luhan memeluk Sehun untuk memberikan ketenangan dan mengusap punggung Sehun

"Aku hanya cemburu moment kalian lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan moment kita berdua Lu" Sehun mengakui kecemburuannya pada anaknya sendiri 

"Shhh... Hun, apa kau mau kalau kita hidup berdua sedangkan Sehan kita titip pada orang tua kita" Luhan berakting agar Sehun menjadi lebih dewasa, bukan kekanakan cemburu dengan anak sendiri

"Tidak Lu, Sehan adalah anak kita satu - satunya jadi kita harus mampu menjaganya dengan kemampuan kita" Sehun tidak terima dengan tawaran Luhan tentang Sehan yang aka di titipkan pada orang tua mereka

"Hahaha... Aku cuma bercanda Hun. Kau menyayangi Sehan tetapi kau hanya cemburu karena Sehan selalu manja padaku, padahal kau juga manja. Pantasan saja Sehan manja ternyata Sehun besar juga manja. Hahaha..." Luhan sungguh lucu dengan Sehun yang kekanakan tetapi dilihat dari jauh Sehun adalah pria yang tampan, sexy, dan dewasa

"Terus lahh ketawa" Sehun makin merajuk karena Luhan juga membullynya

"Mian sayang, ayo kita sarapan" Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar dan melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda

Mereka berdua melangkah kakinya ke ruang makan dan terkejut dengan Sehan yang sudah selesai sarapan tinggal minum susunya saja.

"Woah, Sehan cepat sekali makannya" Sehun sungguh takjub dengan anaknya yang baru ditinggal sebentar tetapi sudah selesai makannya

"Sehan" Sehan membanggakan dirinya atas pujian yang diberikan appanya

"Sehan, kamu harus mengunyah dengan baik. Jika tidak ususmu akan bermasalah" Luhan tetap takut dengan kecepatan Sehan makan, dia takut Sehan kurang banyak mengunyah satu suapan sendok dan itu akan bermasalah pada ususnya

"Iya eomma" Sehan menurut saja, lagian dia mengunyah dengan baik dan teratur

"Appa, nanti kita mau kemana" Sehan yang sudah selesai minum susu bertanya pada appanya tentang tujuan mereka mau kemana

"Kita akan mengunjungi rumah Imo Kyungsoo dan Taeoh" Sehun membawa keluarganya kerumah Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya beberapa hari yang lalu

"Woah... Kita kerumah Taeoh appa?" Sehan ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar mengenai tujuan mereka

"Iya sayang, dan juga ada dedek bayi nantinya. Sehan harus jadi hyung yang baik seperti Taeoh" Luhan yang menimpali pertanyaan Sehan

"Eoh.. Dedek bayi eomma" Sehan sungguh senang karena memiliki teman baru sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum melihat Sehan sungguh gembira memiliki adik baru

"Kalau Sehan, apakah Sehan ingin adik baru" Sehun bertanya pada anaknya, jika anaknya menginginkan adik maka Sehun akan dengan senang hati membuatnya sedangkan Luhan kesal dengan perkataan sang suami dan meremas penis Sehun dari balik celana dan dibawah meja

"AKH... SAKIT LU" Sehun sungguh tersiksa ketika Luhan meremas penisnya yang masih tertutup celana

"Makanya jangan mesum jadi orang" Luhan berbisik agar anaknya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Appa kenapa?" Sehan bertanya pada appanya, dia sungguh khawatir dengan appanya yang tiba - tiba berteriak kesakitan

"Appa tidak kenapa - kenapa, Sehan jawab apa? Apakah Sehan ingin memiliki adik baru" Sehun tidak memperhatikan tatapan mematikan Luhan sedangkan Sehan binggung mau menajwab apa pada appanya

"Hm... Sehan.. Tidak ingin punya adik baru" Sehan mulai sedih apabila dia memiliki adik baru

"Kenapa" Sehun heran dengan jawaban Sehan dan tiba - tiba menangis sedangkan Luhan mendekati sang anak untuk memberikan pelukan mesra untuk anaknya

"Hiks.. Sehan tidak mau adik baru. Jika Hiks... Sehan memiliki adik baru Hiks... Maka appa dan eomma Hiks... Akan lebih sayang dia daripada Sehan Hiks.." Sehan takut orang tuanya akan lebih sayang pada adiknya daripada dirinya

"Shh... Sehan tidak boleh seperti itu. Sehan juga akan mendapatkan kasih sayang sama seperti adik bayi" Luhan memberikan pengertian kepada anaknya

"Pokoknya Sehan tidak mau adik bayi" Sehan ngambek dan memukul sembarangan arah, sedangkan Luhan mengusap sayang punggung Sehan dan memberikan kata - kata penenang untuk anaknya

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Hun, jangan memaksa Sehan untuk memiliki adik baru" Luhan memberikan pengertian pada suaminya setelah Sehan tertidur sehabis menangis

"Hm" Sehun cemberut karena dia tidak akan mendapatkan Luhan untuk dijamah setelah memiliki anak

"Jangan Hm saja. Ingat Sehan masih kecil dan gampang menangis, jika kau ingin jatah tinggal minta saja" Luhan langsung meremas penis Sehun dari balik celana untuk memberikan sensasi baru dalam bercinta

"Lu.. Kumohon jangan menggodaku" Sehun tidak ingin menyerang istri tercintanya sekarang juga, lagian dia masih memiliki otak untuk tidak menggangu tidur Sehan yang kamarnya tepat disamping kamar mereka

"Aku ingin melayani suamiku bukan menggodanya" Luhan masih asyik meremas penis Sehun tidak memperhatikan wajah tersiksa suaminya

"Terserah" bersaman dengan sahutan Sehun maka Luhan dengan cepat membuka celana suaminya dan mengulum penis suaminya dengan sangat lihai

"Sh... Kau masih hebat Lu" Sehun memperkecil suaranya karena anak mereka tertidur di kamar sebelah

"AH... MORE LU"

"ARGH... AKU KELUAR" Sehun mengeluarkan semua spermanya di dalam mulut Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya menjilat bersih semua sperma Sehun yang masuk kedalanm mulutnya dan membersihkan kepala penis Sehun

"Aku senang hidup bersamamu Lu" Sehun mengucapkannya sambil mencium bibir istrinya

"Aku juga"

"Seandainya aku jatuh cinta padamu, mungkin kisah cinta kita tidak serumit ini"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sekarang bersama. Terkadang cinta itu menjengkelkan, Love is uza" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya untuk memberikan semangat

~END~


End file.
